Meeting of Fate
by RoseHeart59x
Summary: What if the duelist from Duel Academy will meet the warrior of the moon? It could be a fated destiny or it is just a dream?
1. chapter 1

Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh GX Crossover Story

Chapter 1 - My Destiny

One day at the Duel Academy classroom, the students are waiting for Dr Crowler to arrived. On the other side, Syrus and the others are talking each other.

" So... what our professor gonna plan to do? " Hassleberry asked

" Hmmm... maybe he will planning to have a vacation time. " Tom Cat replied

" vacation time?! That's was awesome! " Jerry Mouse said, jumped in joy

" So... where we gonna do our own vacation place? " Syrus asked

" How about China? There are lots of tourist spots to visit there. " Atticus replied

" It was very boring in there. How about France? " Chazz said in a grumpy way

" Or maybe Greece? " Hassleberry asked

" That's place was very old. We can't find anything but statues of gods and goddesses. " Bastion said

" So... what place where we gonna going? " Tom Cat asked

" How about Tokyo City? " Jaden replied

Syrus and the others are shocked in surprised

" What?! Are you out of your mind? That's place was very far. " Chazz asked him

" Tokyo was the capital of Japan, right? "

Bastion asked

" Yep and why you choose to go there? " Jerry Mouse asked

And Jaden became acting sweetly

" I will go there to meet my dream girl of my life, Sailor Moon. " Jaden said

" Sailor What?! " Hassleberry asked

" It is Sailor Moon. She was his own secret admirer. " Jerry Mouse replied

Syrus and the others are shocked what Jerry Mouse said

" Jay, it was really true? " Syrus asked him

" I don't believe it. You have crush on that warrior, don't you? " Tom Cat asked him too

" Because she was brave, strong and beautiful. She has the power of love, magic. " Jaden replied

" Power of love, eh? " Chazz said in a grumpy way

" So that the reason why you wanna go there? " Hassleberry asked Jaden

But Jaden didn't answered

" Are you okay, Sarge? " Hassleberry asked, trying to snap him out

" Maybe he was daydreaming again about her. " Tom Cat said

" I never seen him acting like that from before. " Bastion said

" I think he was changed because of that warrior. " Chazz said

" Jaden! Are you alright? " Jerry Mouse asked

And he returned back to his original mood

" Oh, I'm okay. " Jaden said and he was started to giggled

" Oh come on, here's goes again." Jerry Mouse said in unison

Suddenly Dr Crowler arrived in

" Good Morning, students. " Dr Crowler greeted

" Morning, Professor. " they all said

" Well you see, I have some surprised news for all of you that all of you will take a two month vacation. " Dr Crowler said

The students were jumped in joy but Dr Crowler said to them

" Be come back at the first week of the 10th month, understand? " Crowler told them

" Yes, Professor. " all the students said

" Well, have your vacation begins. Have a nice day. " Dr Crowler said and he left out

The students are left out too except for Jaden and the others are left inside the classroom

" So.. shall we going ahead then? " Jerry Mouse asked them

" Man... I can't wait for this. " Hassleberry said happily

" I can't wait to see my dream girl of my life. " Jaden said in a sweet way

" What do you just say? " Syrus asked

" What are you guys waiting for? We have to be prepared our things. " Chazz said

" Okay, we all gonna go together. " Jerry Mouse said in unison

They went out together at the classroom and they return back to their respective dorm rooms. On the other hand in the city of Tokyo, a long blonde hair girl was running across the street, late for school.

" Man.. I will be late.!" she said as she continued running

Back at Duel Academy, everyone were fixing there things for the vacation. Inside the Silfer Red Room, Jaden was looking at the poster of Sailor Moon while he carried his bags and luggages, smiling.

" I will meet you in personal, my future destiny warrior. " he said

Then he went out of the Silfer Red Dorm. On the rooftop, there was a creature watching from afar, sees every moves of Jaden then the creature flies away.

To Be Continued Chapter 2 - Arrival at Tokyo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Arrival At Tokyo

At the outside of the shipping port, Syrus and the others are waiting for Jaden to arrived.

" How long Sarge will be arrived? " Hassleberry asked in panic

" He will arrived soon. No worries. " Atticus said to him, tried to cheered him up

" Oh, okay. " Hassleberry thanks him

" It almost one hour and in a half. He's doesn't come yet. " Tom Cat said as he looks at his watch

" I'm sure he will come soon." Jerry Mouse said to him

Finally, Jaden had arrived in

" Hey Guys! " Jaden shouted as he waves his hand

" What are you taking so long? The ship is already to aboard. " Bastion asked him

" Sorry, I was little been busy preparing something. " Jaden replied

" preparing of what?!" Bastion asked him again

" It was a secret one. " Jaden giggled and went up to the ship

" What he does say? " Chazz asked Bastion

" I don't know. We have to get going. " Bastion replied

" Alright! " Tom Cat shouted

The students are went aboard of the ship, leave Duel Academy and went to Tokyo City.

" We gonna miss our school. " Tom Cat said as he looks at the island of Duel Academy

" Yeah... " Jerry Mouse said in slyly way

" So.. Are you really gonna meet your own future dream girl? " Syrus embarrass him and he laughed

" Will you mind, Sy? " Jaden said, turned back around

" Oh come on! Are you shy to see her, don't you? " Syrus asked him

" If I were you, I will be more confidence and be charming at her. " Chazz said to Jaden

" You got the point, Chazz. " Atticus said

" That's right, " The Chazz " will never stop to be lovable. " Chazz said as he drinks the juice.

" lovable, eh? You are the best, Boss. " Ojama Yellow said

" Will you shut up? " Chazz command him

" Sorry.. " Ojama Yellow said and he disappeared

" So... How far is Tokyo was? " Jerry Mouse asked Bastion

" Not far away from Duel Academy. " Bastion replied

" Man.. I can't wait! " Tom Cat said in joy

" Of course it is. " Jerry Mouse said

" Yeah, I will meet her for real. " Jaden said as he looks at the crescent moon rises in the skies.

" Jay, Are you sure that you will meet her, right? " Syrus asked him embarrass

" Will you cut it out, Sy?! " Jaden told him as he turned back again

" What the matter? Are you in love to her? " Hassleberry asked him

And his face turned blushing

" Gotcha! He is blushing red. " Tom Cat teased him and he laughed

" No I'm not! " Jaden said

" Yes, you are. Look like passion red." Atticus said

" Nice try, Silfer Lover. " Chazz teased him and he laughed

" What do you just say? " Jaden said in anger

" Alright! Stop fighting around, we almost reach Tokyo soon. " Jerry Mouse told them

" He is right. We need to get there as soon as possible. " Bastion said

And they keep quiet again. The ship continued on the way to Tokyo City. On the other hand, the long blonde hair girl was running late in the school.

" Miss Serena Tsukino, You're late again!. Stand in the hallway. " the teacher scolded

" Yes, Ma'am. " she said

Then she stand in the hallway.

" Oh man, why I supposed to be late like this? My teacher was really scolded me for good. I hate schooling. " Serena complained herself

She looks at the window with sunlight, mourning to herself

" My beautiful day goes nothing for me. Oh well it doesn't matter. " she picked out her lunch box and said " Well.. I skipped breakfast so... let's eat. " Serena said

Miss Patricia Haruna appears to her

" Miss Tsukino. What are you doing? " Miss Haruna asked

" Well.. it was... " Serena said in slyly

" You got a failing grade like this! " Miss Haruna said as she shows Serena's test paper of Algebra and her score was 30 percent.

" What?! Thirty Percent? " Serena shocked

" That's right! " Miss Haruna said and showed the paper to her.

Later during their lunch break, Serena and her friends were gathered at the canteen.

" You got another failing grade again, Serena? " Lita, the tallest among of them asked her

" Yeah..Miss Haruna was so nuisance ever. " Serena replied

" Oh come on, you playing video games again, don't you? " Raye, the passionate among of them asked her

" But I love to play games. " Serena complained herself

" You have to study hard next time, Serena. " Amy, the brightest among of them told her

" Thanks, Amy. " Serena replied

" So.. what we gonna do after the class? " Mina, the cheerful among of them asked them

" I will gonna do my studies first at my home. " Amy said

" I will get back to the temple to help Grandpa's works. " Raye said

" I will head to have a date with Andrew. " Lita said

" How about you, Serena? " Mina asked

" I will picked up Rini at her school at 5 o clock. " Serena replied

" Oh okay.. For me, I will auditioned at the singing contest later. " Mina said in excitement

" You always be like that, Mina. " Lita said to her

" Come on, it is my favorite hobby. I will become the next star singer. " Mina said in unison

The bell rang

" We had go to our next class. " Amy said in hurry

" Okay were coming. " Raye said

" Wait for me, guys! " Serena said, as she hurried finished eating

The five girls went out of the canteen and go to their respective class subject. On the other hand in the dark lair, the creature went to a mysterious person

" Queen Beryl. I have some new information I need to tell you. " the creature said

" What's it? Go ahead. " Queen Beryl told him

" I had found our new target for the sacrifice of our Great Negaforce. " the creature said

" What? A new target? Who will might be? " Queen Beryl asked

" A boy with the ability to see spirits and then it has known about Sailor Moon. " the creature replied

" He knows Sailor Moon? Who is that name of that person? " Queen Beryl asked again

" The boy's name was Jaden Yuki, a duelist from a school called Duel Academy. He will be our perfect target for the ultimate sacrifice of our Great Negaforce. " he replied

" Excellent! Bring him to me, alive. " Queen Beryl commanded him

" Yes, You're Majesty. " the creature bow and went off.

Back when, the ship had finally stop in Tokyo City then the students went down.

" Wow! It is huge! " Jerry Mouse amazed

" Look like a paradise. " Syrus said

" Well, we get going! Come on! " Jaden said in a hurry and he runs away

" Hey! Wait for us! " Hassleberry shouted and runs after him

" Give me a break. " Tom Cat said in unison

And they all followed Jaden

To Be Continued - Chapter 3: Sailor Moon Had Appears In


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Sailor Moon Had Arrived In

The Duel Academy students are finally find a hotel to stay in for the vacation. The next morning, they went out to the city to brought some goodies.

" So... shall we split up? " Tom Cat asked them

" Well.. okay. We will return at 11 o clock. " Hassleberry told them

" Let's go! " Jerry Mouse shouted

And they split up themselves. Syrus and Hassleberry went to the grocery store, Chazz and Bastion went to the department store while Atticus and Tom Cat went to the arcade game center while Jerry Mouse went to his cousin Tuffy and finally Jaden went by himself at the OSA-P bank shop.

" Hmmm... what a weird place. " he thought to himself

Meanwhile at inside the bank store, Serena was talking to her best friend Molly.

" So what plans gonna do tomorrow? " Molly asked

" Well... go out with my friends and stay at Cherry Hill Temple. " Serena replied

" Oh I see about that. Meet again at the school? " Molly asked again

" Okay! " Serena answered

The two went out of the bank shop

" Oh I almost forgot. You have a failing grade again at Algebra Test, don't you? " Molly asked her

" Yeah...I can't show to my mom about this again. " Serena said

" Try hard next time. " Molly advices her

" Okay I will. " Serena said goodbye to Molly

And Molly went in again inside. Then Serena stopped by and she get her test paper

" If only I could study little more. " she said as she looked at her test paper. " Say goodbye! " and she threw her test paper at the head of Jaden.

" Hey! Watch what you are threw at, you Rabbit Head.!" Jaden shouted

" Oops.. sorry about that. " Serena said as she turns back to him

" 30 percent?!" Jaden wondered

And Serena surprised on what he said

" Better study hard next time, you Rabbit Head. " Jaden told her

" Hmmmph... mine your business, Mister. " Serena shouted and she grabbed her test paper and walks away. " Who is this guy? What a weirdo. " then she walked away

" Hmmm... strange. Who is that girl? She's such a crazy person. " Jaden wondered to himself and he walk away too.

Back when, Syrus and the others are already back to the hotel.

" Hold on.. where Master Jaden? He didn't return back here yet. " Jerry Mouse wondered as he looks back around

" Maybe he was toured somewhere in the city." Syrus said

" It almost 11 o clock already. He didn't know on how to return back here. " Chazz said in unison

" I wonder why.. " Bastion was thinking in his mind

That when, Jaden had arrived back

" Jay, you're back! " Syrus said in a glanced way

" Where you have been? I told you to not go farther away. " Hassleberry asked

" Well.. I toured around and I stop on the bank shop. After a hour later, a girl who throw a test paper at me on my head. " Jaden replied

" So.. what she looks like? " Atticus asked

" She had long blonde hair and her style looks like a rabbit and she wears a uniform. " Jaden replied

" Is she look weird? " Syrus asked

" Kind of weirdo and she really mad at me. " Jaden said

" Oh come on! You just came here to meet your dream girl, Sailor Moon. " Jerry Mouse said

And his face turned red

" Ha! I knew it! " Atticus said in a smile way

" No it wasn't that! " Jaden said

" Come on, let's go back inside. " Hassleberry said to them

Then they went back inside. When they return back in, Jaden saw Serena again at the hallway.

" It's you again! " Serena shouted

" What are you doing here, you Rabbit Head?!" Jaden asked her

" Huh? " Syrus and the others confused

" You are sneaker, aren't you? " Jaden asked her again

" No! I was just stopped by, got that. You Bucker Head. " Serena shouted

" What do you just say? " Jaden began to angry in rage

" Wait.. you know each other? " Syrus asked, wondered

" That the girl you said about, Master Jaden?" Jerry Mouse asked him too

And the two started to stop

" Uhh.. sorry for barge here like this. I'm sorry. " Serena apologize to Jaden

" It was okay. Sorry that I was mad at you in the first place. " Jaden said

" Really... Oh!. I like to introduce myself, I'm Serena Tsukino and yours. " Serena asked

" I'm Jaden Yuki. I'm came from Duel Academy. I'm a duelist and this is my friends and classmates. " Jaden introduced himself to her

" Nice to meet you, Jaden. " Serena said in a smile

" No problem. " Jaden did the same way

" Oh, I must going now. My friends are waiting for me. " Serena said

" Okay, go ahead. " Jaden told her

" I will. See you tomorrow then. " Serena said to him as she waved her hand

" You too! " Jaden said, waved his hand too

And Serena leaves away. His friends began to embarrass at him

" So... Jay. Is she is your type? " Syrus asked him

" Yeah, she was so special to you, Sarge. " Hassleberry said

" My Master was in love! " Jerry Mouse said in joyful way

" Will you cut it out guys?! You making embarrassing me. " Jaden told them

" Come on, let's go inside now." Bastion said

They went back inside in the hotel room. Later that night, when everyone was asleep. Jaden went out of the room to get something

" I need to get it right away. " he said as he walked through the corridor

But suddenly, a creaking sound was heard

" Who's there? " Jaden asked who is behind the walls

And then the creature attacked him but he quickly dodge away

" Hold on.. who are you? What do you want? " Jaden asked

" I came here to catch you for the ultimate sacrifice of the Great Negaforce, isn't that right, Jaden Yuki? " the creature replied

" Wait.. how do you know my name? " he asked him

" I was watching your every moves. Your ability to see spirits and even that you know about Sailor Moon, don't you? " the creature said

" What are you talking about? How do you know... " Jaden asked

" I will take you to the Queen, for the ultimate sacrifice of the Great Negaforce." the creature demanded him

" Sacrifice? No way, I will never! " Jaden said

" Oh really.. well then.. I will take you by force. " the creature shouted

And he grabbed Jaden by his hand

" Let me go!" he demanded

" You can't get away from this time. " the creature said and laughed evilly

Jaden tried to escape from his grasp but he failed

" Just give up already and surrender yourself for the ultimate sacrifice of the Great Negaforce. " the creature told him

On the other hand, Serena was walking along with Luna at the entrance of the hotel.

" Are you sure about this, Luna? " Serena asked her, complaining

" Serena, we can't waste our opportunity to searched some enemies around. " Luna said to her

" Enemies? Not This Time around midnight. " Serena complained

" There is no time to complain like that Serena. " Luna told her

" Well I have no time for thi-" Serena said

They heard Jaden's voice from afar

" Somebody Help Me!!! " he shouted for help

" That voice. I think it was... " Serena wondered

" Time to transform!! " Luna commanded her

" Okay then! " she said

Serena raised her Crystal Star Brooch and she shouted " Moon Crystal Power " and she transformed into Sailor Moon.

" Let's go, Luna! " Sailor Moon said

" Okay! " Luna answered

Back when...

" You can't call help right now " the creature mocking him and he laughed evilly

" What should I do now? I can't call Syrus and the others. I can't battled with my Duel Monsters. Well.. there is only one thing to do now.. " Jaden thinking in his mind

And he shouted again " Somebody Help!!! "

But suddenly, a tiara appears

" Moon Tiara Magic!!! " she shouted

And it strikes at the monster's hand and it released Jaden from his grasp.

" Who's there?! " the creature demanded

Then a spotlight appears on the rooftop, a girl weared a warrior uniform appears out of the shadow.

" How dare to capture the 21st men of the future generations? I will never forgive you!" Sailor Moon said to the monster

"Who are you anyway? " the creature asked

And she jumped down from the rooftop

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon!!. In the name of the moon, I will punished you!! " Sailor Moon said her battle speech and finish with her final pose

Then Jaden was wondering

" Sailor Moon.. Is she real? " he wondered

" I will finished you, Sailor Scout " the creature tried to attack her

" Look out!! " Jaden shouted

Sailor Moon dodged away from the creature's attack.

" You're finished, monster!! " Sailor Moon said

" Huh? " the creature confused

She raised her Moon Scepter and shouted " Moon Scepter Elimination! " and fired at the creature.

" No way!!!! I shall return!! " he shouted

And it turned into dusts

" You did it, Sailor Moon " Luna said to her

" Thank you, Luna." Sailor Moon said

But then she approached Jaden

" Are you okay, Mister? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me from that creature. " Jaden replied

" It is my duty to protect other people especially you, Mr Jaden Yuki. " Sailor Moon said to him

" Wait.. Hold you know my name? " Jaden asked her

" It was a long story. " Sailor Moon replied

And Jaden was blushed on what she said and he smiled at her. But then, his friends arrives

" Jay, You're okay!! " Syrus said in delight

" What happened to you? Are you hurt? " Tom Cat asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Someone saves me... " Jaden replied

" Huh??!!" they confused

" My dream girl saves me. " Jaden said in a sweet way

" You mean Sailor Moon? " Jerry Mouse asked him

" So.. where is she? " Chazz asked

And he looked up at the window, looking at the full moon , smiling and he hold his locket necklace. Back when, the Inner Scouts asked her

" So.. what is your plan now? " Sailor Jupiter asked

"I never thought that you saved him for the very first time. " Sailor Mars said

" He didn't know that you have a secret identity. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" Any plans? " Sailor Venus asked her

" We have to keep moving. " Sailor Mercury said

" I have to protect him at all cost... no matter what. " Sailor Moon replied as she looks up at the night sky.

To be Continued - Chapter 4 - Another Rescue


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Another Rescue

At the Negaverse castle, Queen Beryl was watching on the crystal ball, furiously in rage

" Moon Scepter Elimination! " Sailor Moon shouted in the crystal ball

And she stomped her scepter on the floor.

" You get in my way many times, Sailor Moon. Once I will return back, I will get rid of you once for all. " she said to herself as she kept looking at the crystal ball

Then the queen turned around and sat down on the throne chair and she looked at the image of Jaden at the crystal ball.

" I will get you as soon as possible. You can't run away from me. " she said and laughed in evil grin

Then she sent her monster servant to finished her off and went away. Meanwhile, Jaden and his friends were walking on the street, going to the mall.

" So.. where we go first? " Tom Cat asked

" How about watching movies at the movie theater?" Jerry Mouse suggested

" That's the great idea. " Syrus said in excitement

" Me too! " Atticus delighted

But before that, Jaden saw Serena along with her friends are passing by on the street too.

" Hey, Serena! " Jaden shouted as he waved his hand at her

" Jaden? " Serena uttered

And she rushed to him

" So.. where are you going anyway? " Serena asked him

" Going to the mall. To watch movies. " Jaden replied

" Are you coming with us, Miss Serena? " Hassleberry asked

" Sorry but I have to go to Cafe Shop to visit my close friend of mine. " Serena replied

" Oh I see.. " Hassleberry uttered

" Oh Let me guess. Meet my friends. " Serena said as he pointed her friends to the Duel Academy Students

" Hi, my name is Amy. " she said shyly

" My name is Raye. Nice to meet you. " she said in a nice way

" The name is Lita. Good to meet you. " she said in a beautiful way

" My name is Mina. Good have to see you all. " she greeted in a excited way

" My name is Rini. Real name Little Lady Serenity. " she introduced with a pormal way

" Oh I see about that. " Jaden said

" Well.. we must going on now. See you! " Serena said, as she waved her hand to Jaden

" You too! " Jaden said, did the same thing too

And they leave off and Tom Cat and the others are started to embarrass him

" So.. that why I call a future destiny. " Atticus said, laughing

" No, It's not! " Jaden said

" I think Serena was your type, hmmm.. " Chazz uttered him

" No, It wasn't not. " Jaden said, in a grumpy way

" Oh come on, you been rescued by Sailor Moon last night, right? " Bastion asked him

" Yeah, she saved my life and I wanted to see her again... to be with me. " Jaden said, acting sweetly

" Great.. my master was acting like that again. " Jerry Mouse sighs

" Come on! Let's go to the mall. " Tom Cat said

Then they continued walking. On the other hand, Serena and her friends are talking too.

" So he is the guy you rescued yesterday? " Raye asked

" Yes it is. " Serena replied

" I think he was so gorgeous. " Mina said in a sweet way

" Mina! Stop that! " Artemis shouted

And Mina covered Artemis mouth.

" We have to keep our secret identities so that they will never knows us. " Amy said

" But the Queen Beryl had keeping targeting everyone else including that Jaden. Don't you? " Lita asked, as she drinks her juice

" I think he was in terrible danger. I must stop her from targeting him. " Serena replied

" So.. what your plan? Going to talk to him? " Luna asked her

" No, not yet. If their is enemy closed by. " Serena replied

" I see... " Luna uttered

" So.. what we gonna do now? " Mina asked

While they continued walking, Raye stopped and she sensed something.

" Wait guys! " Raye said

" What is it, Raye? " Lita asked

" I sensed something from there. " Raye stated

" Where? " Rini asked

And Amy type on her mini laptop

" What are you looking for? " Serena asked

" I must check the location where it is. " Amy stated

After a one minute

" Got it!" Amy said

" No way! " Mina said in surprised

" In the mall? " Rini said, shocking

" That's where Jaden and his friends are there right now. " Lita said

" I guess there is enemy approaching by. " Luna stated

" Jaden will be in danger again? We have to go there! " Serena said

" You got it! " Raye shouted

" Time to transformed, Sailor Scouts! " Luna and Artemis commanded

They raised their pens and brooches.

" Moon Crystal Power!! " Serena shouted

" Mercury Star Power!!! " Amy shouted

" Mars Star Power!!! " Raye shouted

" Jupiter Star Power!!! " Lita shouted

" Venus Star Power!!! " Mina shouted

" Moon Prism Power!!!" Rini shouted

They transformed into their sailor scouts form and then they run together immediately.

" Let's go! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Right! " the other five shouted

On the other hand, Jaden and his friends are went out of the movie theater.

" Shall we go back to the hotel? " Tom Cat asked

" How about eating at the restaurant for a while? " Hassleberry stated

" Man.. I getting hungry. " Jerry Mouse said

" Me too" Syrus said

" I will passed you later. " Jaden say to them, walking away

" Where are you going? " Chazz asked

" Buy something over there on the other side. " Jaden replied

" Okay, go ahead. " Hassleberry told him

" Come back on the hotel immediately. " Jerry Mouse told him

" I will " Jaden said

And he walks away. Tom Cat and the others are continued walking, going to the restaurant

" Are you sure he will alright? " Syrus asked, worried

" He will be fine. No worries. " Tom Cat cheered him up

" Well.. we have to get going to... " Hassleberry uttered

Suddenly they heard Jaden's scream

" Wait.. do you heard that? " Jerry Mouse confusing

" I think it was.. " Bastion uttered

" Jay was in danger!! " Tom Cat shouted

" Come on, let's check it out. " Hassleberry said

And they run in a hurry. On the other hand, the monster was approaching Jaden

" You can't run away this time. " the Monster demanded

" What do you want from me? " Jaden asked

" Queen Beryl ordered me to capture you and bring to the Negaverse. Then I will destroyed Sailor Moon and her fellow Scouts. " the Monster replied

" Did I already told you? I'm not the tar-" Jaden uttered

And she grabbed him by her whip

" No more complaining. You will bring to the Great Negaforce. " the Monster said, laughing evilly

" Somebody Help!! " Jaden shouted

" You can't call help right now. Now it's the time.. " the Monster uttered

And she used her attack to immobilized him, to make him unconscious.

" Queen Beryl will be pleased " she said, laughed

But suddenly, a blast of mists appears

" Mercury Bubbles Blast!! " Sailor Mercury shouted

The mists covered the entire place

" What is this? " the Monster confused

Then a blast of fire and thunder appears

" Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!! " Sailor Jupiter shouted

" Mars Celestial Surround!! " Sailor Mars shouted

And the monster was immobilized

" Now your chance, Sailor Moon!! " Sailor Mercury commanded

" Right!! " Sailor Moon shouted

She raised her Moon Scepter and shouted loudly " Moon Scepter Elimination!!! " and fired at the monster

" No!!! It can't be happening!!! You gonna pay for that!! " the monster shouted

And it vanished away. After that, Sailor Moon grabs Jaden, holding on her arms.

" Why that monster keep targeting Jaden? " Sailor Jupiter wondered

" I think he was the main target of the former evil force. " Sailor Mercury stated

" Poor guy.. " Sailor Mini Moon uttered

" So.. what you gonna do to him?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Moon

" I must bring to the Cherry Hill Temple, to need some rest. " Sailor Moon replied

" Are you sure?" Sailor Mars asked

" What if his friends are looking for him? They all gonna get worried. " Sailor Jupiter stated

" I must keep him to safety to avoid those enemies are attacking him. " Sailor Moon said

" Are you sure? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" If you say so.. " Sailor Jupiter sighs

And she looked at him, deeply worried and she said " Jaden..."

A hour later, Tom and the others are arrived, notice that Jaden was not there.

" Where is he? " Syrus wondered, turned around

" He supposed to be here. " Bastion said

That when, Jerry Mouse saw the card of Winged Kuriboh on the floor

" Guys, Look!" Jerry Mouse said

" It Jaden's card. Why it does left here? " Hassleberry wondered

" Maybe he felled from his pocket or something. " Chazz stated

" So.. where is he? " Atticus wondered

" We have to find him. " Jerry Mouse said

" Got it! " the others shouted

Back when at the Negaverse palace, Queen Beryl was walking, furiously in anger

" Damn you... Sailor Moon " she said to herself

And she smashed her scepter

" Soon.. I will get you no matter what.. Jaden Yuki.. " Queen Beryl said, laughing in evil grin

On the other hand at the Cherry Hill Temple, At the room, Jaden was on the bed, still unconscious. Then after a few hours later, his eyes were open

" Where... am... I? " he wondered

To Be Continued... Chapter 5 - Sailor Moon vs Queen Beryl (Part 1)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Sailor Moon vs Queen Beryl (Part 1)

Jaden was awoke in the Cherry Hill Temple. He was wonders why he got here. He tried to walked around but then he found a brooch that was place on the top of the cabinet along with Serena's uniform. He tried to touched it but suddenly Serena arrives in. Jaden was surprised.

" Oh, Jaden. You finally awake. Are you feel better now? " Serena asked

" Yes, I'm fine. But how did I got here?" Jaden wonders

" This is Raye's home. It was Cherry Hill Temple. " Serena said

" A temple, huh? " Jaden thought

" Oh! I brought some food for you. " Serena said as she handled the tray at the table

" Thanks but I have to return back to my friends. They been so worried about me. " Jaden said

" You can't go out yet. " Serena told him

" Why not? " Jaden asked

" It was too dangerous for you to go out alone. You must stay for a while. " Serena said

And Jaden turns back, looking at the window, deeply in saddened

" Jaden? " Serena asked

He didn't answered, still in silent

" Okay.. I must go out now. Take a rest, okay? " Serena told him

Serena went out of the room then Jaden began to cry, thinking about his friends.

" I miss you, everyone. " he thought in his mind

On the other hand, Serena went back to the living room where her friends sitted in.

" So.. how's Jaden was? " Raye asked

" Seems fine but he can't stop thinking that he missed his friends very much. I warned him that he can't go out because it was dangerous. " Serena said as she satted at the floor

" We can't allowed him that the evil Negaforce to after him again. " Amy said

" Maybe we should keep eye on him so that the enemy might captured him. " Lita said, as she drinks her juice

" That won't never work that way. " Serena thought

" Why not? " Luna asked

" I think that Queen Beryl was kept suspecting towards Jaden. She was trying to take him by force. " Serena said

" I guess you right, Serena. I thinked it was sort of kind of obsession or something being lustful. " Mina stated

" But then.. what should we do? Any plans? " Amy asked

" Maybe Serena will kept eye on Jaden. " Artemis said

" Huh? Why me? " Serena asked, confused

" Because you're the one who knows him, right? " Raye said, embarrassed

" Will you shut up?! " Serena shouted

" Gotcha! " Rini said, laughing at her

" Ugggh...give me a break. " Serena said

And she stands up and walk away from the living room.

She went to the room to check if Jaden was okay. As she went in, she thought in her mind that he will never know her secret identity as Sailor Moon and the Scouts' main mission to finished their enemies.

" Good night, Jaden. Sweet Dreams. " Serena said then she placed a blanket then she went out of the room

The next morning at the hotel, Syrus and the others are still not moving around.

" What should we do? We had failed to find him. " Syrus asked

" It was his fault that he was split up with us and now he's gone away just like flying through the winds. " Chazz said

" We can't stay just like this! We have to find him for sure." Tom Cat said

" He's right. Jaden's safety is our first priority. " Jerry Mouse said, standing up

" What are we waiting for? Let's go and find him. " Hassleberry asked

" How we gonna find him? The city was very wide. We can't see through many people. " Bastion stated

" Maybe the map will help. " Syrus said

" What are we waiting for? Let's get moving. " Tom Cat said

The Duel Academy students are began to searched for Jaden. Back when, Serena went to the room, carrying food in the tray. But then, she noticed that Jaden was not on the bed.

" Where is he? " Serena wondered

Luna and Rini went in

" Is something wrong, Serena? " Luna asked

" Jaden was not on the bed. " Serena said

" What?! " the two shouted in surprised

" I think he was in danger again. I have to find him for good. " Serena said as she run hurried

" Wait! " Rini stopped her

" What is it, Rini? " Serena asked

" I'll coming with you. " Rini said

" Okay, fine! Come with me. " Serena told her

The two run in a hurry while Luna was watching them. Artemis noticed her

" Is something wrong, Luna? " he asked

" I got a bad feeling about this. " Luna thought

" What's it? I guess Serena and Rini went out today. Is something a problem? " Artemis asked

Then Luna looks at the window. Meanwhile, Jaden was walking around the street to get back from the hotel.

" I hope Syrus and the others are okay out there. " he thought in his mind

But suddenly, black mists appears in

" What the? " Jaden wondered

Queen Beryl appears in

" Greetings, young man." she said with an evil smile

" Who are you? " Jaden asked

" I'm Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Negaverse. I'm the enemy of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. " Beryl said

" You're their enemy? The monsters you sent with to capture me... " Jaden uttered

" Yes it is. You're the main target for the ultimate sacrifice of the Great Negaforce, to created a new destruction. " Beryl said

" me as a sacrifice? No way! " Jaden said

" Do you ever forgot? I was keeping eye on you. Is that right... Jaden Yuki.. should I say... the Supreme King. Isn't that correct? " Beryl asked

He was shocked what Queen Beryl said

" You know who I am? But how? " he asked

" Well you see.. I knew your abilities to see Duel Spirits and even that you have the power to contact living creatures. And I knew that you have in love to Sailor Moon, don't you. Supreme King? " Beryl said

" Hold on! You can't take me like that! " Jaden shouted

" Let's see about that if you can escape from me." Beryl said as she stepped forward to him

" No! Stay away from me! " Jaden told her

" Really... " Beryl uttered

And she pointed her scepter at him

"You should come with me then. " she said, chuckled evilly

Became terrified, he tried to run away but Beryl pull his hand

" You can't run from me! " she said, laughed evilly

" Somebody help! " Jaden shouted

" You cant call help right now. " Beryl demanded

She keep pulling Jaden off but suddenly Sailor Moon's voice was heard from the rooftop.

" Let him go, Queen Beryl! " she shouted

" Sailor Moon... " Beryl uttered

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon jumped down

" I wont lay on him just like that! " Sailor Moon said

" Save me, Sailor Moon! Please! " Jaden shouted

Then Queen Beryl covers his mouth with her hand.

" Well then Sailor Moon.. if you wanted to released this young man. You have to fight me first in a sword fight. " Beryl demand

" sword fight? " Sailor Mini Moon surprise in shocked

" If you win in this fight. I will release him. But if you lose, I will bring him as the ultimate sacrifice for the Great Negaforce. " Beryl said

" Sailor Moon! Don't listen to her! " Sailor Mini Moon told her

" Fine then! I will battled you but in one condition. " Sailor Moon said

" What's it? " Beryl asked

" Do not hurt Jaden or else I will finished you off. " Sailor Moon said

" Very well, Meet me at the Prism Tower at exactly 4 pm. I will meet you there, Serenity. " Beryl said

" Serenity? " Sailor Mini Moon wonders

And Queen Beryl was vanished away, carrying Jaden. The other scouts arrived

" What just happened? " Sailor Mercury asked

" Queen Beryl has appears " Sailor Moon said

" She appears? But how? " Sailor Jupiter wonders

" I must battled her at the Prism Tower in the afternoon. " Sailor Moon said

" Wait? You go there all by yourself?! " Sailor Venus asked

" I must do this for Jaden's sake. " Sailor Moon said

" Jaden was captured? " Sailor Mars asked

" Yes. Queen Beryl demands me that if I lose.. there will be... " Sailor Moon uttered

" What are you waiting for? Go ahead and rescued him. " Sailor Mars told her

" Okay! You must find his friends.. to tell what happened. " Sailor Moon said

" You got it, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Jupiter said

" Be careful! " Sailor Mini Moon told her

And they run separately. Back when, the students are still searching around to find Jaden.

" I guess it will never work that way. " Atticus muttered

" Take a easy, Atticus. We will find him no matter what. " Chazz cheered up

" Yeah, he's right. " Hassleberry said

Suddenly, Winged Kuriboh appears

" Is something wrong, Winged Kuriboh? " Jerry Mouse asked

And he tells to them about what happened to Jaden.

" What did you just say? " Jerry Mouse asked him again

" I guess Jaden was in terrible trouble. " Bastion said

" Oh my!" Syrus shouted in surprised

" Can you lead us where he is? " Jerry Mouse asked him again

And Winged Kuriboh was moving and the students followed him.

" I got a bad feeling about this. " Tom Cat wondered

" What's it? " Syrus asked

" Maybe Jaden was in captured by an unknown enemy that we never seen from before. " Tom Cat said

" We have no time. Let's followed Winged Kuriboh to know where is Jaden was. " Jerry Mouse told them

They keep continued running. Meanwhile at the top of the Prism Tower, Queen Beryl was watching from afar.

" I hope she will arrived on time. I will finished her once for all, Princess Serenity. " she said then she laughed evilly

On the other side, Jaden was tied up at the top, became terrified and then he was pleaded to call Sailor Moon to saved him.

" Please.. save me... please.. " he thought in his mind

To Be Continued - Chapter 6: Sailor Moon vs Queen Beryl (Part 2)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Sailor Moon vs Queen Beryl (Part 2)

The Duel Academy students are followed Winged Kuriboh, knows where is Jaden was. Later then, they saw the Inner Scouts are walking around.

" Hey! Is that the Sailor Scouts? " Jerry Mouse wondered

" Why they were here? " Syrus wondered too

The Inner Scouts noticed them

" Is that's.. the friends of Jaden? " Sailor Jupiter wondered

They approached to them

" Why are you guys doing here? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" We been looking for Jaden. His Duel Spirit partner Winged Kuriboh knows where is Jaden was. " Tom Cat said

" But unfortunately, he was captured by the main nemesis of Sailor Moon. " Sailor Mars stated

" Say what?! " they all shocked in surprised

" It was true. Queen Beryl was the one who captured him and lured Sailor Moon into a match. " Sailor Venus said

" Why she was after him? " Bastion asked

" Because she wanted to used him as a sacrifice for the Negaforce, the powerful creature of all. " Sailor Mercury stated

" Sacrifice? No way! " Jerry Mouse shocked

" So... where is Sailor Moon was? " Syrus asked

" She went to the Prism Tower alone, to fight her in there. " Sailor Mars said

" She will fight alone?! That's impossible! " Chazz complained

" She has no other choice but to accept her challenge. " Sailor Mini Moon said

Then Jerry Mouse turned mad

" Pal? " Tom Cat asked

" Are you okay? " Hassleberry asked, confused

" I have to go there! I wanted to saved him! " Jerry Mouse said, trying to run away

But Tom Cat stop him

" You can't go there! It was too dangerous for you. Only Sailor Moon can entered there to fight her. " Tom Cat said

" Tom was right. You can't go there by yourself. " Bastion said

" But I can't! " Jerry Mouse shouted

" Why not? " Tom Cat asked

" I can't stay back from here. I wanted to saved him at all cost despite of my own life. Master Jaden risk his own life to saved the entire world from evil force. So.. it is my turned to saved him just like he did. " Jerry Mouse stated

The Inner Scouts wondered

" Is that Jaden was really your master? " Sailor Venus asked

" Yes of course. We have been close this since 1st year in Duel Academy. " Jerry Mouse said

" Maybe he's right. " Chazz said

" That's why I called the power of true friendship. " Atticus said

" I see. You believe in faith just like Sailor Moon does. " Sailor Jupiter said

" Okay then, go there and rescued him. " Tom Cat told Jerry

" If you need help, just called us! " Hassleberry shouted

" I will! " Jerry Mouse said as he run away from the street

The Inner Scouts turned their backs, looking at Jerry afar.

" Are you sure he will gonna do this? " Sailor Mars asked

" I can't believe it that he has true loyalty for his own master. " Sailor Mercury said

" Yeah... " Sailor Jupiter uttered

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon finally reached the Prism Tower.

" This is must be it.. " she muttered

She walks in on the entrance of the tower but then Jerry arrives in, making Sailor Moon surprised.

" Jerry! Why are you here? " Sailor Moon asked

" I'm here to rescued my master." Jerry Mouse said

" master? You mean Jaden, right? " Sailor Moon asked again

" Yes. So I went in to help you, Sailor Moon.. I mean.. Serena. " Jerry Mouse said

Sailor Moon was surprised in shocked on what he said

" Hold on.. how do you know my secret identity? " Sailor Moon asked, confusing

" I been known that you rescued him from last time. I never thought you are really his dream girl of his life. " Jerry Mouse stated

" His dream girl? " Sailor Moon asked, confused

" He needs you, Serena. I know you are a brave and powerful warrior to protect and saved him at all cost. I won't tell to the others about this. " Jerry Mouse said

" Okay, I understand. " Sailor Moon said, slyly

" Okay then! Shall we go to the tower? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Wait! I have a plan to do this. " Sailor Moon said

" What's it? " Jerry Mouse asked, wondering

On the other hand at the top of the tower, Queen Beryl was waiting for Sailor Moon to arrived in

" What's she taking so long? There is few minutes left or else..." Beryl muttered

That when, footsteps was heard. Queen Beryl turns back

" At last..." she uttered

She walks slowly to check if Sailor Moon was there but suddenly a strike of sword appears.

" What the? " Beryl shocked in surprised

The sword was hit on the wall

" Alright! Who's there?! Come out! " Beryl shouted

That when Sailor Moon appears in,prepared to kicked her

" Sailor Moon Kick! " she shouted

And she knocks Queen Beryl on the floor then Jerry Mouse went out next

" Take that, you wicked witch! " he shouted

He knocks her with a pile of wood, making her unconscious. Then Sailor Moon and Jerry rushed to rescued Jaden.

" Master! " Jerry Mouse shouted

" Jerry.. why are you here? " Jaden asked

" I have to explained that later. We have to get out of here. " Jerry Mouse said

And they released the ropes from him.

" I'm so glad that you're safe. " Sailor Moon said

" I never thought that you will saved me again. " Jaden said with a smile

" Come on! We have to get out of here! " Sailor Moon said as she holds Jaden's hand

" Let's go quickly! " Jerry Mouse shouted

But then Queen Beryl stand up again

" You won't get away this time! " she said in anger

" Oh my! " Jerry Mouse surprised

Queen Beryl steps forward in

" Just give him to me right now! " Beryl demanded

Jaden was became terrified, hide in Sailor Moon's back.

" You won't give my master to you, wicked witch! " Jerry Mouse shouted

Sailor Moon steps forward in

" Sailor Moon! " Jerry Mouse shouted

Jaden rushed to her, afraid

" What's it? " Sailor Moon asked

" Don't do this! You might get hurt so badly. I won't let that happened. " Jaden said

" Don't worry about me. I will be fine. " Sailor Moon said

" But... " Jaden muttered

And Sailor Moon smiles at him and he feeled comfortable again.

" Go ahead! " he told her

After that, Sailor Moon continued steps forward in

" Are you willing to died already?! How pathetic you are. " Beryl said, amusing

Then she fired her scepter at her

" Watch out! " the two shouted

Sailor Moon released her Moon Scepter and shouted " Moon Scepter Elimination! " and fires at Beryl's attack, making it unaffected

" What the? " Beryl wondered

The attack strikes at Queen Beryl

" It can't be!!!! This is not over yet, Sailor Moon!!! I will finished you off soon as I can!!! and I will make sure that the boy will belong to me!!! " Beryl shouted

Beryl was vanished away. Sailor Moon was exhausted, Jaden and Jerry went to her.

" Are you alright? " Jerry Mouse asked

" I guess you're tired. " Jaden said, worry in face

" I'll be fine.. really. " Sailor Moon said

That when, The Inner Scouts and the Duel Academy students arrives in.

" Jaden!! " they shouted

The students shared a group hug

" Are you alright, Sarge? " Hassleberry asked

" Are you not hurt? " Syrus asked too

" I'm fine really thanks to Sailor Moon. " Jaden said

" Pal! Are you alright? " Tom Cat asked

" Yes, I'm fine really. " Jerry Mouse said

" Hold on.. where is Queen Beryl go? " Sailor Venus asked, wondered

She turned back and said " She's gone away. She hasn't finished her revenge to me. "

" Thanks goodness. " Sailor Mini Moon sighs

" So.. what is your next move? " Sailor Mars asked her

And Sailor Moon turns to the Duel Academy students

" Guys, May I asked you for one favor? " she asked

" A favor? " Syrus asked, wondering

" What's it? Go ahead and say it! " Chazz said

" Can you let Jaden go to us? " Sailor Moon asked

" Why not? " Hassleberry asked

" He's our greatest duelist in our group. " Bastion said

" Because of the evil queen might after him again. I will make sure that I will secured at all cost. " Sailor Moon said

" But... " Syrus uttered

" Let her be, Sy " Jerry Mouse told him

" Okay.. I agree to that. But makes sure that you can't leave him, got that? If you leave him, I will crushed you out. " Syrus warned her

" Sy! She was a good girl. " Jaden said

" You're the man ever! " Atticus said, laughing

" What?! " Jaden shocked, his face turned red

They laughed at him

" Guys! Give me a break! " he shouted

Meanwhile at the castle of the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was stood in front of the Negaforce.

" You have failed this time. " Negaforce shouted madly

" I'm sorry but Sailor Moon.. I mean the Moon Princess was fooled my entire plans with the help of an new allies. " Beryl said

" Well then! Do you have any plans to captured the powerful duelist of all.. the Supreme King, of the Dimensional Kingdom? " Negaforce asked

" I need to think a new plan this time so that I won't fail you, Your Majesty. " Beryl said

" I see.. " the Negaforce muttered

But suddenly a mysterious person appears in

" Maybe I can help you out in your plans, Queen Beryl? " he asked

" Who are you anyway? It's was none of your business. " Beryl shouted

" I will make sure that I will get rid of that duelist Jaden Yuki right after all. He was my greatest enemy. " he said

" You know him? " Beryl asked

" Yes and I make sure that you will destroyed Sailor Moon and I will get rid of Jaden once for all. " he said

" Just show yourself! " Beryl shouted

The man came out, making Beryl was unimpressed

" Who are you anyway? " Beryl asked

" I'm the shadow of himself, don't you? " he asked

" Wait.. are you the.. shadow of the..." Beryl muttered

" Yes it is. I'm the shadow of the great power, the Supreme King. " he said

" But.. I don't get it. I thought you are in his body, right? " Beryl asked again

" Yes but he can't able to know that I'm returned back from the death. I will be resurrected if you bring him to me. " the Supreme King said

" resurrected? What do you mean by that? " Beryl asked

" I think this our perfect chance to make our plans successful. " the Negaforce said

" Really?.. I should accept that way you do, Your Highness. I will make sure that he will bring him, alive. " Beryl stated

" Very well then.. my resurrection will be begun. " the Supreme King said and in evil grin

Back when, Jerry Mouse feeled the dark presence of the Supreme King inside his mind then he rushed to the Cherry Hill Temple, where Jaden was staying with the Sailor Scouts. As he went in, Serena noticed him but he didn't minded her, continued running

" Is something a matter with him? I wondered why.. " she thought

Jerry Mouse rushed to the shrine where is Jaden was there.

" Master! There you are!! " Jerry Mouse shouted

" What's the matter, Jerry? Is something wrong? " Jaden asked

" You should stop dueling! " Jerry Mouse shouted

" Why not? " Jaden asked again, confusing

" It was the shadow of your previous incarnation.. the Supreme King was returned again and he wanted you to resurrected. I feel his presence on my mind. " Jerry Mouse stated

Jaden was shocked on what he said

" No way... it can't be... " he uttered

" You must stop dueling your opponents or else the Supreme King might feeled your presence and he will find you for real. " Jerry Mouse stated

" But... that's was impossible! " Jaden said

" If you can't stop dueling your opponents, he will entered into your body and turned to become evil self again. " Jerry Mouse said

And Jaden became stunned on what Jerry said that it was really true. Then, in inside his mind, he feeled the presence of his previous incarnation.

" You can't escape from darkness! You will be evil forever! " the Supreme King said and laughing evilly

And then after that, a portal appears in and sucked Jaden into the Dimensional Kingdom. Jerry ran after him

" Master! " he shouted

" Jerry! " he screamed loudly

They tried to reached their hands

" You must tell Sy and the others including Serena and her friends. " Jaden told him

" But.. " Jerry Mouse uttered

" Hurry and quick! " Jaden told him

And he felled down and the portal disappeared. Jerry was kneel on the ground. Serena went in, noticed him.

" Hey Jerry! Is something wrong? " she asked

And he hold her hand, kneel on the ground

" Please.. Jaden was in terrible danger! " Jerry Mouse said

" What do you just say?! " Serena asked, shocked in horror

To be Continued - Chapter 7: The Past of the Supreme King


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - The Past of the Supreme King

" But.. tell me. How it is happens? " Serena asked Jerry, wondered

Jerry Mouse explained the whole happening to her and then she was shocked in surprised

" He was in trapped in a dimensional world? " Serena asked

" Yes, I saw in my mind that the shadow of the Supreme King was returned again from the dead and he wanted to resurrected him to become evil self again. " Jerry Mouse said

" Don't tell me that... " Serena muttered

" Supreme King was the past incarnation of Jaden. " Jerry Mouse said

And Jerry kneeled again at her

" Please, Do something Serena! You have to saved him from the darkness. " Jerry Mouse pleaded

" But how should I do that? " Serena asked

Syrus and the others arrived in

" Pal, there you are! " Tom Cat shouted at glanced

" Why are you doing here in this place? " Hassleberry asked

" Hold on.. where is Jaden? " Bastion wonders, looked around

" He was taken to the Dimensional world again. " Jerry Mouse answered

Then they shocked in surprised

" To the Dimensional world? No way! " Chazz said in surprised

" But how? " Syrus asked

" Don't tell me that.. the powerful duelist was returned back again..." Bastion uttered

" Yes and he wanted to resurrected him to returned back to its evil self again." Jerry Mouse said

" But I don't get it.. he was defeated from before, right? " Tom Cat asked

" Yes but however he was revived by the power of darkness. " Jerry Mouse said

" What should we do? How we gonna bring Jaden back? " Syrus asked, confusing

" We should all go there along with Serena.. I mean.. Sailor Moon. " Jerry Mouse said in accident

Syrus and the others were surprised on what Jerry Mouse said

" Serena was Sailor Moon? " Syrus said in surprised

" So that means... Jaden's dream girl was real after all. " Hassleberry said

" But why? " Atticus confusing

And Serena explained to them that she was Sailor Moon, to become the protector of the universe against the evil forces who wanted to invaded the entire universe.

" So it was mean that the person you face with is your former enemy from the past. " Tom Cat asked

" Yes it is. Queen Beryl wanted to resurrect the Negaforce by obtaining the Silver Moon Crystal. " Serena said

" Silver Moon Crystal? What was that? " Hassleberry asked

" The Silver Moon Crystal was my powerful weapon was in my possession

.It was given by Queen Serenity. It can used to vaporize enemies away. It can able to healed people who turned into monsters or used to attack when it some danger nearby. " Serena stated

" I see.. Just like the Dark Crystal of the Supreme King. " Bastion said

" But that crystal was broken many years ago and it was sealed away. " Syrus said

" Yes but however if Jaden will be resurrected again as the Supreme King. The crystal will be inside in his body forever. " Bastion stated

" He will be an evil person again." Atticus said, frightened

" We need to get him back before anything happens! My master can't be an evil person again for real. " Jerry Mouse said

" Maybe you're right, Pal. But... how we go there to the Dimensional world? " Tom Cat asked

" Serena.. if you mind, can you transformed into Sailor Moon? To teleport to the Dimensional world? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Of course then. " Serena said

She released her Crystal Star Brooch and shouted " Moon Crystal Power! " and she transformed into Sailor Moon

" Okay then... what should I do next? " Sailor Moon asked

" Used your weapon to teleport to the Dimensional world. " Jerry Mouse told her

" Okay then.. " Sailor Moon muttered

She raised her Moon Scepter to the skies and shouted " Moon Scepter Activation! " then a flash of light appears in, teleport her and the students to the Dimensional world. As they reached the Dimensional world, they teleport down to the castle of the Supreme King.

" Here we are.. the castle of the Supreme King. " Tom Cat said

They walked around the castle

" It was pretty dark to me." Atticus said, frightened

" I supposed that the duelist will show up. " Chazz said in unison

" But still.. Supreme King was really Jaden after all. " Hassleberry said

" We have to saved him before anything happens. Sailor Moon will be our backup. " Jerry Mouse said

" Wait? Me? " Sailor Moon wondered

" You can used that weapon to healed him back to his normal self again. " Jerry Mouse said

" But.. it was not very easy. He has the power of the Dark Crystal inside his body. We can't bring him back so easily. " Syrus said

" If Sailor Moon can combined the Silver Moon Crystal and her weapon to defeat him. " Jerry Mouse said

" Okay.. if you say so. We must keep going then.. " Hassleberry said

But suddenly, footsteps was heard

" Someone coming! " Sailor Moon shouted

" It was him...he was coming. " Atticus said, frightened

" He's here... " Chazz uttered

That when, The Supreme King walks in

" So.. you came here to defeat me, aren't you? " he asked, in evil way

Syrus and the others are deep frighten except for Jerry Mouse and Sailor Moon

" No way... he can't be like Jaden. " Syrus said

" Told you, he was in his evil self. We can't able to feeled his presence. " Bastion said

" What should we do?! We can't let like this. " Tom Cat said

The Supreme King was laughed

" You can't able to defeat me? Well then.. I will settled this to a punishment. " he said

" A punishment? " Tom Cat wondered

" You can't punished us! We are your friends, you remember that, Master " Jerry Mouse said

The Supreme King was laughed again and said " Really? Are you not afraid of me? Well then.. I will finished you off. "

He summoned his scepter to attack Jerry and Sailor Moon

" You can't do that to your student, Jaden. You don't belong to evil. " Syrus shouted

" Sarge! Come back to us! " Hassleberry said

" I'm not the real Jaden you ever know! He and I were in one body. You can't able to stop me as the powerful duelist of the entire world. " the Supreme King said

And he tried to fired his scepter to Jerry Mouse and Sailor Moon

" Watch out! " they shouted

" You're finished! " he said in evil way

However his attack was blocked by Sailor Moon's scepter

" What? No way! " he said in surprised

Sailor Moon walked forward to him

" You can't still remember who I am? " she asked

Syrus and the others were wondered what she asked

" She knows him? " Tom Cat wondered

" But how? " Chazz said, confused

" You can't be evil person you are, Supreme King.. I feeled that I was seeking for years. " Sailor Moon said

" For years? What she means by that? " Jerry Mouse wondered

" What... " the Supreme King muttered

" I know you feel the same way as I protected you always and I know that I was always there by your side. " Sailor Moon said

" No way.. you must be... " he muttered

" Yes, it was me. Princess Serenity. " Sailor Moon said

The students were surprised on what she said

" Sailor Moon was a princess? " Chazz said in surprised

" No way..." Bastion uttered

Then the King was turned emotional

" Princess..it was really you. " he said

" Yes, I'm back again to meet you again, Your Highness. " Sailor Moon said

And they both hug each other. The students were acting sweetly. After that, Sailor Moon used her scepter to healed him back to Jaden again. The students were delighted in joy

" Jay! " Syrus shouted in delight

" You're okay. " Hassleberry said

" Where am I? " Jaden wondered

And he looks at Sailor Moon, carrying him

" Sailor Moon.. you saved me? " he wondered

" Of course not, Your Highness. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

" Huh? What do you mean? " Jaden asked

" You are in the form of the Supreme King, Master Jaden. " Jerry Mouse said

" It does? " he wondered

" Sailor Moon.. I mean.. Serenity..saves you. " Bastion said

" Wait.. don't tell me that.. " Jaden muttered

And Sailor Moon smiled at him and he began to blushed his face again

" Come on! We have to get out of here. " Chazz said

After that, they teleport back to the real world at the hotel

" Well.. we arrived home again. " Tom Cat said

" I must going now, okay? " Sailor Moon said

And she gave Jaden a good bye kiss then they were shocked in surprised. After that, Sailor Moon left away, making Jaden was turned into a romantic person

" Whoa! I can't believe it! " Atticus said in surprised

" So.. that was your first kiss from your dream girl, right? " Chazz asked, embarrassed him

His face turned red

" Hahaha!! I knew it! My master was in love! " Jerry Mouse said, laughing

" I will gonna tell to Crowler about this. " Syrus said, embarrassed

" Will you guys cut it out?! " Jaden shouted

Later, they walked back inside. As they went in, Tom, Syrus, and Chazz was whispering to Jerry.

" Pal, may we asked you for something? " Tom Cat asked

" Yes? " Jerry Mouse said

" Are you sure that Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity are in one? " Tom Cat asked

" I think so. It was a total 90 percent that she was the princess of the moon. " Jerry Mouse said

" Do you think that Serenity and the Supreme King are in love each other from the past? " Chazz asked

" Possibly maybe it is. " Jerry Mouse said

" But we can't let Jaden that Sailor Moon was his first true love. We must keep it in secret. " Syrus said

" What is your plan right now? " Tom Cat asked

And Jerry was thinking again

On the other hand at the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was furious that the shadow of the Supreme King was vanished away

" That's was impossible! " she shouted madly

" I think that Sailor Moon.. I mean the Princess healed with her love and determination. " the Negaforce said

" Princess Serenity... " she said, hissing

" So.. what is your next move? " the Negaforce asked

Then Queen Beryl looks at the mirror ,showing the image of Jaden and she touched it by her hand

" Soon.. you can't run away this time for real.. Supreme King.. no... Jaden Yuki. " Beryl said in evil grin

Back when, Jaden was began to having hallucinations that Queen Beryl wanted to captured him.

" Why is does happen to me? " he wondered

That when, the shadow of Queen Beryl appears, trying to attack him and then he was started to deep frightened, and he thinks that it was just a illusion. Syrus and Jerry Mouse went in, rushed to his aid

" Master, Is something wrong? " Jerry Mouse asked

" What happened? " Syrus asked

And he was in terrified

" She tried to captured me again.. " Jaden uttered

" What do you mean? " Jerry Mouse asked

To Be Continued... Chapter 8 - Love Conquers, Love Succeeded


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Love Conquers, Love Succeeded

Jaden, feeled the presence of Queen Beryl, telled that he was truly belong to hers. Syrus and Jerry rush to his aid, asking what happened.

" Don't tell me that the evil queen was after you? " Syrus asked him

" I'm sure of it, she was trying to after me like this. I can't run so easily. " Jaden said, terrified

" I think that she was after you because your are the incarnation of the Supreme King. That the only reason why she after you. " Jerry Mouse said

" But how she knows who really I am? I'm scared that much. I can't take this anymore. " Jaden said in terrified, covered himself with a blanket

" Don't need to be worried, Master. I will contact Serena right away. " Jerry Mouse said

" What?! Are you out of your mind? " Syrus asked

" We had no option. Jaden can't feel comfortable without Serena." Jerry Mouse said

" Okay, Suit yourself " Syrus said, sighs

Meanwhile at Tsukino house, Serena was fixing her bed, Luna noticed her.

" Are you busy fixing, Serena? It almost nighttime. " Luna asked

" I fix this because I wanted to make sure that it was clean. " Serena replied

" I see. By the way, may I asked you for something? " Luna asked

" Yes? " Serena asked her

" Is Jaden was related to you? " Luna asked

" But why you asked about that, Luna? " Serena asked

" I think that he was really like you and I realized that he was truly in love to you from the first place when you met him. " Luna said

Serena nodded her head and said " But he didn't discovered who I truly am. I hide my identity to pretended as a his dream protector so that the Negaverse never discovered it. "

" I see about that" Luna muttered

" Someday I will revealed my secret to him in the right time and right place. Love is just a fate. " Serena said

" You had protected him from the Negaverse monsters including Queen Beryl, right? " Luna asked

" Yes, I protected him because he needs me. " Serena said

" Maybe you're right. " Luna uttered

Then Serena went to bed. The next morning, Serena went downstairs. Her mother called her.

" Serena! There was visitors here today. " her mom said

" Who? " Serena asked, as she went down

Jerry Mouse and Syrus along with Chazz were sitting on the sofa

" Morning, Serena " Jerry Mouse greeted

" Jerry? " Serena wondered

Serena sitted on the other side while her mom was prepared the sandwiches and juice.

" Here some sandwiches and juice. " her mom said

" Thanks, Mrs Tsukino." Syrus said

Her mom leaves out and Serena asked them

" Why are you guys doing here? Are you asking for something? " she asked

" It is all about Jaden. " Chazz said in unison

" Huh? Is something wrong with him? " Serena asked

" He was in terrify state. He feeled that he was after by Queen Beryl. He can't able to get out because she was going to after him again. " Syrus said

" Because we came here to asked you for help. We had no option but to called you for this situation. " Jerry Mouse said

" But how should I do that? " Serena asked, confused

" You need to take care of Jaden for now. " Chazz said

" What? Why I supposed to do that? " Serena asked, confused again

" Come on, Serena. We need your help. Jaden was can't able to return his cheerful self. That's why your the only one can do this. " Syrus pleaded

" Can you do that for him? " Jerry Mouse asked, pleaded too

" Okay, fine. I will do it." Serena said

" Thanks, Serena. You are so grateful that much. " Chazz said

" No problem. " Serena said

Later, They assist Serena to the hotel. As they reached the room where Jaden was staying.

" Okay, Serena. Shall we leaved you for a while? " Syrus asked

" Of course. " Serena said

Syrus closed the door. Serena went to Jaden's side. At first, she felt nervous but when she sitted down, she started to feeled confidence

" Are you okay, Jaden? " Serena asked

Jaden turned his back and he was surprised that Serena was on his side

" Why you're here? " Jaden asked

" I came here to take care of you. Your friends Syrus, Jerry and Chazz went to my house this morning, convincing me that I will help you out. " Serena said

" I see " Jaden muttered

" I never realized that you been terrified that Queen Beryl was going to after you. " Serena said

" Serena " Jaden said, slowly

" Yes? " Serena asked

He hold her hand and he was began to emotional

" I can't take this anymore! Why those evil creatures are exist in this world?! Why they trying to after me?! Why they wanted from me?! They think that I am a strong duelist? Don't you think that I will fight this feeling of fear and danger that I face with?! I can't stand it anymore! I can't take this anymore! I feeled that I will gonna died! Why?! Why?! " Jaden said in emotional

And Serena hugs him comfortably

" Don't say such a thing like that. Don't be so fearful of yourself. No need to be worried, I will be there by your side, anytime and anywhere. No matter what how that evil queen was going to after you. I will be always there to protect you for real." Serena said

" But Serena...what if... " Jaden muttered

She lend her hand on his face

" No matter what.. I will always there for you for real.. " Serena said, convinced

Then Jaden began his tears falling from his eyes and he hugs her. On the door outside, Syrus, Tom, Jerry and Chazz were watching, touched what they saw

" How touching " Syrus said, sweetly

" Serena was a tough young lady. She will never give up. " Tom Cat said

" You say so, Tom. Don't you think Dr Crowler never knew this? " Chazz asked

" He didn't know it yet but I'm sure that he will be loved it that the representative Jaden was fall in love to his own dream girl of his life. " Tom Cat said

" Yeah, you right. " Jerry Mouse said, happily

" Oh, may I asked you for a favor? " Serena asked him

" What's it? " Jaden asked

" Can I visit you everyday? I will make sure that I will check you out. " Serena said

" Of course, I agree. " Jaden said with a smile

And that when, Serena began to visit Jaden everyday at the hotel, every time before and after school. She brings him some foods and drinks every day when she doesn't have a class or during Saturdays and Sundays. Also, she helps him during some of his lectures for the upcoming second examination exam at night. Before she went home back to her house, she brought some dinner food for him and his friends. As days passed by, everytime that Serena visit him, he began to developed in love to her, much to his friends embarrassment. However he didn't mind them.

On the other hand, Queen Beryl was feeled enraged that Sailor Moon was taking care of Jaden and he began to fall in love to her. She had a evil plan to destroyed her for good and she will gonna used Jaden as the ultimate sacrifice for the Negaforce.

" Just watch out.. Sailor Moon. You can't have him forever." Queen Beryl thought, laughed evilly

To Be Continued... Chapter 9 - First Date


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - First Date

In the castle lair, Queen Beryl was walking around and suddenly Emerald (came from Negamoon) appears in

" My! My! What such a great disappointment. " she said

" Mine your business, Emerald. I will be the one who will destroyed the Moon Princess and her fellow Sailor Scouts. Get out of my sight right now. " Queen Beryl told her

" Really? I never thought that you are interested at that duelist named Jaden Yuki, I'm right? " Emerald asked

" Wait.. how do you know? " Queen Beryl asked, confused

" I watching of his every moves and even that he was interested at Sailor Moon. " Emerald answered

" I don't care if he was fall in love to her or not and I will get him to become the ultimate sacrifice of the Great Negaforce and you have nothing to stop me. " Queen Beryl said

" Really?... If you failed this time, I will be the in charge to captured him. " Emerald said

" What?! You can't! " Queen Beryl shouted

" I'll make sure that I will destroy Sailor Moon and that boy will be mine. " Emerald said, laughing, fliped up her fan

" Why you... " Queen Beryl said in anger

Emerald leaves away, making Queen Beryl mad in rage

" Let's see who will gonna be first, Emerald. No one can stop me. " Queen Beryl said, laughing in evil grin

Meanwhile, Serena and Rini were walking through the hotel. Serena was carrying a box of foods for Jaden and the others.

" Are you sure about this? " Rini asked

" No need to be worry, I'm sure he will love this. " Serena said

" Really? So, did he telled to you something? " Rini asked again

" telled about what? " Serena asked

" Well... about that.. he will gonna revealed his feelings for you. " Rini muttered

" But for some reason, he didn't discovered that I'm Sailor Moon. I keep in secret from everyone else except for Jerry Mouse. " Serena said

" I see " Rini uttered

They went inside the hotel. As they go upstairs, Jerry Mouse and Hassleberry noticed them

" Is that Serena? " Hassleberry wondered

" Hey, Serena! " Jerry Mouse shouted, waving his hand

Serena and Rini rushed to them

" Oh it was you, Jerry and Hassleberry. I just came here to give some foods for Jaden and the others. " Serena said

" Alright! " Jerry Mouse said, jumped in joy

" Is Jaden was there? " Serena asked

" He was dueled with Chazz at the room. " Hassleberry said

" I see " Serena muttered

" Can you bring it to the dining room? " Jerry Mouse asked

" Okay then " Serena said, with a smile

On the other hand, Jaden and Chazz were dueled at the room

" It was your turn " Chazz said

" You said so " Jaden said

He draw a card from his deck

" This turn will be end for real. " Jaden said

He check it what card he draw

" Wait a minute... I get it now. " he thought

He tried to place his card but suddenly the duel match was interrupted that Serena arrives in to the room. Jaden was surprised in shocked

" Serena? What are you doing here? " he asked, confused

" I brought some delicious foods for today. " Serena said

" delicious foods? That's was so awesome! " Atticus said in delight

" I'm so hungry. " Tom Cat said

" Okay, I'll bring it to the dining room. " Serena said

Serena went to the dining room, to placed the box with full of foods. She had brought some delicious donuts, fried shrimps, colored gelatin, a bacon pizza with orange juice with it

" Wow! Taste delicious! " Syrus said in amazed, saw the donuts on the box

" Did you buy all of this? " Bastion asked

" Of course, I requested to my dad that I will borrowed money from my last savings. " Serena said

" You're such great, Serena. "Tom Cat said, eating the chocolate donut

" Thanks, Tom. " Serena said, with a smile

As the others get the foods, Jaden was watching afar, smiling at her. However Chazz interrupted him

" Hey, Slacker! What are you doing at? " Chazz asked

But Jaden didn't listen, keeping looking at Serena

" Hello!!! Are you listening to me?! " Chazz asked him loudly

" I guess that I was truly in love to her. " Jaden said

" Say what?!! " Chazz shocked in surprised

" I never realized that I developed feelings for her even though that I was been in terrible danger, she was always there to save me and now.. this is how love feels with. " Jaden said, placed his hand on his chest

" But Jaden.. Serena was actually was your dream gi-" Chazz uttered

" Sorry, what was that? " Jaden asked

" It was nothing " Chazz muttered

And Jaden began to wondered of what Chazz said. Serena went out of the dining room

" I must going now. I must going to my friends right away. " Serena said in a hurry

" Okay, thanks for the foods. " Chazz said, with a smile

" You're welcome " Serena said

Before she leaves, Jaden stop her

" Wait, Serena! " he shouted

Serena turns back to him

" What is it, Jaden? " Serena asked

" Shall we talked in private? " Jaden asked

" Okay, But where? " Serena asked, confusing

And that when Jaden hold Serena's hand, pulling out of the hotel. Syrus and the others were wondering

" What's the matter with him? " Tom Cat wondered

" Maybe he would try to tell to her about something that something fishy. " Jerry Mouse said

"something fishy? What do you mean by that? " Syrus asked

" Don't tell me that... " Bastion muttered

" Yeah, he will gonna tell to her about his feelings. " Chazz said

" Say what?! " Hassleberry shocked in surprised

" You mean that he was already fall in love to her. " Chazz said in unison

" But he didn't know that Serena and Sailor Moon are in same person, right? " Atticus asked

" Yeah it is. But we can't telled to him that his dream girl was real after all. " Chazz said

" What should we do? Shall we followed him? " Tom Cat asked

" Just let him be. " Jerry Mouse said

" What do you mean? " Syrus asked

" Let those two give some privacy." Jerry Mouse said to them

" Hold on... don't tell me that you already know her secret identity? " Tom Cat asked, confused

" But why you didn't tell us from the first place? " Hassleberry asked him

" You see... " Jerry Mouse muttered

Rini approached them

" Where is Serena? " she asked

" She was going out for a while. " Syrus said

" I see " Rini muttered

Meanwhile, Jaden brings Serena to the fountain park

" Why you bring me here, Jaden? " she asked

And Jaden turns to her

" I have to say this right now. " he said

" What do you mean? " Serena asked, confused

Jaden get neared to her

" Serena.. I was truly... " Jaden muttered

" What do you say? I don't understand. " Serena asked

" I was truly that I was fall in lo-" Jaden muttered

But suddenly, black mists appears. Emerald came out

She laughed evilly " We meet again, Sailor Moon, my greatest enemy of all. " and she flipped up her fan

" What are you doing here, Emerald? I never thought that you were destroyed from before. " Serena asked

" destroyed? Thanks to the power of darkness, I was revived again and now I seeking revenge against you. " Emerald said

" revenge against me? Are you going to destroyed the future generation world? " Serena asked

" Really? But first off... " Emerald said, as she turns to Jaden

And Jaden became terrified

" Why you want Jaden anyway? " Serena asked

" If you want to proved to him that who you are. " Emerald said

Serena turns to Jaden, was became worried in face and that when Serena step forward

" Serena! What are you doing? " Jaden shouted

She continued step forward

" Serena! Don't do this! " Jaden pleaded

And that when she released her Crystal Star Brooch from her pocket

" Sorry, Jaden. I have to do this in ordered to protect you. " she said

" Huh? " Jaden confused

She raised her Crystal Star Brooch and shouted loudly

" Moon Crystal Power, Transform! " she shouted

She transformed into Sailor Moon in front Jaden and he was shocked in surprised

" No way.. That's was impossible.. Serena was actually... " he muttered

And she transformed into her sailor form then she released her Moonlight Sword

" I'm the Pretty Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice. I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you! " she shouted

She pointed her sword to Emerald

" I'm ready to fight you, Emerald. " she said

" Very well then. " Emerald said, released her own weapon

The two women step forward each other, facing. But before that...

" Serena! Don't do this! " he shouted

And Sailor Moon turns to him

" I promised that I won't let you down, Jaden. I swear that I will protect you forever. " Sailor Moon said

" But... " Jaden muttered

" Don't need to be worried about me. Just stay back. " Sailor Moon said

" But, Serena..." Jaden muttered

Then Sailor Moon step forward, facing Emerald, making Jaden became worried

" No.. please... " Jaden said, worrying

To Be Continued... Chapter 10 - My Heroine of My Life, Sailor Moon


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - My Heroine of My Life, Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon was face to face against Emerald of the Negamoon, holding her Moonlight Sword. As the two faced each other, Jaden did nothing but to watched them, worrying in face

" Are you still afraid of fighting, Sailor Moon? " Emerald asked her

" I'm not afraid of fighting! I must do this just for the sake of the entire universe and those people who are around me. " Sailor Moon shouted, as she pointed her sword at Emerald

" Really? Including that young man who was watching you for the whole time, the one you love the most. " Emerald said, amusing

" What are you talking about? " Sailor Moon asked

" You mean that duelist, I'm right? " Emerald asked her again

Sailor Moon was shocked in astonish as she turned to Jaden

" You are still watching over me? " she asked him

" Please, don't do this! You're life will be at risk. " Jaden said

" But I have to do it. This is was a duty of a Sailor Scout to never give up on battle. " Sailor Moon said

" I won't let never that happened, Serena! " Jaden shouted

Sailor Moon shocked in surprised that he called out her real name

" But... how did you know who really I am? " Sailor Moon asked

" Because that you transformed in front of me. I didn't realize that you actually real warrior. " Jaden said

" Did I? " Sailor Moon wondered, confusing

And Emerald was laughing evilly

" How touching romance was. A warrior protect a human being. What a nuisance. " Emerald said

After that, Sailor Moon stepped forward again

" Serena! " Jaden shouted

Sailor Moon turns to him and said " Don't worry, I will do everything to protect you. I swear about it."

" But Serena... " Jaden uttered, trying to say something

" Well then, I finished you off! " Emerald shouted, as she went to Jaden

" Watch out! " Sailor Moon shouted

And she jumped in to protect him from the attack

" Are you alright? " Sailor Moon asked

" Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. " Jaden said

" You must get out of here quick! " Sailor Moon told him

" But I can't leave without you. " Jaden said

" Don't worry, I will be fine. " Sailor Moon said

" But... " Jaden uttered

But suddenly, two Droids appears in and knocked Sailor Moon down and they grabbed Jaden away.

" Very well done, my droids. " Emerald said

A minute later, Sailor Moon was still able to stand up and she saw Jaden was been captured by Emerald's droids

" Let him go, Emerald! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Really? If you wanted to surrender your weapon and I will set him free or if you don't, I will destroy your only true love. " Emerald demands her

" My weapon?! No! I can't give it to you, you wicked woman! " Sailor Moon shouted

" You don't want to surrender it? Well then... " Emerald said, as she pointed the sword to Jaden

" Serena! Don't listen to her! " Jaden pleaded

" I will give 5 minutes to decide if you want it to surrender or not. " Emerald said

" Serena... please... " Jaden pleaded

On the other hand, Jerry Mouse feels his Shadow Charm was glowing

" Is something wrong, pal? " Tom Cat asked

" Master Jaden was in danger. " Jerry Mouse stated

" Say what?! " Tom Cat shocked in surprised

Back when, Sailor Moon was still not moving, holding the Moonlight Sword.

" What should I do now? If I not surrender this, Jaden's life will be... " she thought

" I'm waiting for your answer, Sailor Moon. Surrender it or not? " Emerald asked

That a moment, Sailor Moon put down her sword

" Fine, I have no other choice. I'm surrender now. Just released Jaden immediately. " Sailor Moon said

" Serena! You can't do this just for my sake. " Jaden shouted

Emerald laughed in amusing and said " Very well, you surrender yourself to saved your dearest person you love with. But then... "

She wanted to strike her sword to Jaden

" Wait! Don't! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Say goodbye to your precious lover. " Emerald said, evilly

" No! Don't! " Sailor Moon shouted again

As Emerald prepared to attack Jaden but suddenly a blast of fire appears in

" Mars Fire Ignite! " a voice shouted

And it was strike at the sword of Emerald and it fell down

" What the? " Emerald wondered

" Huh? " Sailor Moon wondered too

" Need some backup, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mars asked

" Everyone! " Sailor Moon shouted

" No way! " Emerald shocked in astonish

The Inner Scouts appears at the rooftop

" The Sailor Scouts are Here! " they shouted

And they jumped from the rooftop

" I never thought that you guys came here on time. " Sailor Moon said

" Just leave it to us. Just bring Jaden to a safe place. " Sailor Jupiter told her

" You got it! " Sailor Moon said

" Why you?... My droids, destroyed them all.!" Emerald commanded

" Yes, Ma'am. " the first droid said

Emerald went vanished away. Sailor Moon went to Jaden

" Are you alright? " she asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Jaden said

" Come on, let's get out of here. " Sailor Moon said

" But, how about your friends? " Jaden asked

" Don't worry, they will handled it the enemies. We must go. " Sailor Moon said

" But... " Jaden uttered

" I promise,okay?" Sailor Moon said with a smile

Jaden began to realize of what she said. After that, the two left out of the place while the other Scouts battled the two droids.

On the other hand at the outside of the hotel, Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse are running out of the road

" Are you sure that Jaden was in danger? " he asked

" No doubt of it. The shadow charm senses that he was captured by the same enemy. " Jerry Mouse said

" You mean the arch enemy of Sailor Moon? " Tom Cat asked him again

" Might possibly it is " Jerry Mouse said

" Why it was always happened like this? " Tom Cat thought

" We have no wasting of time. We have to rescue him. " Jerry Mouse said

But suddenly, they saw Chazz, Tuffy and an another young man who was in the same age as Chazz on the road.

" Tom, Jerry! Why are you guys doing out here? " Chazz asked

" Jaden was in danger again. " Tom Cat said

" Say what? " Chazz shocked in surprised

" It's really true, cous? " Tuffy asked

" Of course, I'm sure. My shadow charm feels it's presence that he was in trouble. " Jerry Mouse said

" We have to get moving! " Chazz shouted

" Yeah, we must go!" Jerry Mouse said

But then, Jerry was wonders who is that young man who was besides Chazz

" Chazz, who is he? " Jerry Mouse asked, confused

Chazz laughed and asked " Don't you know about Hajime Kindaichi, the grandson of the famous detective ?"

" Wait... Kindaichi... " Jerry Mouse thought

" Hold on, you are the one who solved in a murder case in Opera Theater, is that correct? " Tom Cat asked

" Yep, that's was me. " Hajime said with a smile

" I can't believe it that we met each other. Even though that I don't remember your name. " Jerry Mouse said

" Hold on a minute, how did you and Chazz met each other? " Tom Cat asked

" Well actually, we have been close friends for a long time ago. " Hajime said

" I see. I never thought you two having a resemblance. " Jerry Mouse thought

" Not really that much. " Hajime said

" So, do you have a case you gonna solved with? I'm getting excited. " Tom Cat said

" I'm sorry, Thomas. I have a week day off for while. " Hajime said

" What?... " Tom Cat sighs

" So I will come with Chazz to hang out in the mall. " Hajime said

"I doubt that " Tuffy said, amusing

" Anyway, did you say that Jaden was in danger, right? " Hajime asked

" He was been a target of unknown enemy. " Chazz said

" Enemy? What kind of enemy was that? " Hajime asked

" We no time for this! We must rescued Master Jaden! " Jerry Mouse said

The five went on running, to find Jaden. On the other hand, Sailor Moon and Jaden were on the hidden basement

" I'm sure that Emerald never finds us here. " Sailor Moon thought

" What should we do now? " Jaden asked

" Don't worry, we must stay here first then after that we must get out of here. " Sailor Moon said to him

And that when, Jaden hold her hand

" Jaden..." Sailor Moon muttered

" Just stay with me by my side, okay? I'm so scared that you are not with me always. Besides that, I know that I was a brave person but just only in dueling but in reality, I was surrounded by fear and danger. When I was young child, I loved dueling but later passed by, no one can able to duel me. When I turned grown up, I dreaming that a voice calling me that told me that a warrior can able to protect me from danger, the warrior of the moon. And now, since I met you I didn't realize that fate has brought me here and that why I need you always in terms of danger approaching in. So I finally realized that I was truly in love to you and my feelings grown stronger than ever. You are the only girl in my heart forever and always. " Jaden said

" But Jaden... " Sailor Moon muttered, trying to say something

" Even you are Serena or my dream girl. I will never change my feelings for you for real. " Jaden said

And that when, Jaden was getting close to Sailor Moon's side and kiss her on the lips. After that, Sailor Moon began to blushed out her face

" Jaden... Why you do such a thing like that? " Sailor Moon asked

" Because I will still always counting on you, Sailor Moon and you will protect me at all cost. " Jaden said

" Okay, I will. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

That when, Sailor Moon tried to kiss him but suddenly black mists appears in.

" What was that? " Jaden wondered

That when, a mysterious lady appears in, wearing also a Sailor Uniform and she was looked like Sailor Moon but her hair was color black. She holding the same weapon as her but it was color black too. Sailor Moon began to stunned

" Hold on... who are you? " Sailor Moon asked, confused

" Don't you remember me, twin sister? " the mysterious lady asked

" Twin sister? What she talking about? Is she knows you? " Jaden asked her

" Wait a minute... Kurai... is that really you?! " Sailor Moon asked in confusement

" Yes, I am. " the mysterious lady said

" Why are you doing here? " Sailor Moon asked

" Well, I came here to seek revenge for what you did! " Kurai said

" Revenge? What are you saying? " Sailor Moon asked

" Is because you took everything that I love with and you make people happy and caring. I don't really care that you are the heir of the Moon Kingdom. Now, it is time to pay for what you have done in the past. " Kurai said, as she pointed her weapon at her

" I didn't took everything is because everyone believes in faith and love. Not to be jealous to others. " Sailor Moon said

" I'm not believe in love and faith! Only I can do is to destroyed any one who stands in my way." Kurai shouted

" You will never turn against me, Kurai is because that I was born on Earth to fight for love and justice. " Sailor Moon said

" I have enough tired of those words you said!" Kurai said

That when, Kurai was looking at Jaden and he began to terrified

" So... we meet again, Supreme King. " Kurai greeted him

Sailor Moon turns to him

" Is she knows you? " Sailor Moon asked him

" I know that you are also here on planet Earth. Is because you wanted to meet your protector, Isn't that right? " Kurai asked

" What she's mean by that, Jaden? " Sailor Moon asked him again

And he hide on Sailor Moon's back, terrify

" I was so scared, Serena. I can't go to her. " Jaden said

" But why? " Sailor Moon asked him again

" Well then, we will settled this in an exchange conditions. " Kurai said

" Exchange conditions? What do you mean? " Sailor Moon asked

" If you wanted to saved your hometown, you must give him to me. " Kurai said

" What?! Please, don't! " Jaden shouted

" Or if you don't, I will burned your hometown into burning ashes. " Kurai said and she laughed evilly

Sailor Moon began to startled in silent

" What is your decision, my twin sister? " Kurai asked

Jaden went to her and said " No, Sailor Moon. You can't do this to me! I can't go to her! Please, don't this! "

" The decision will be hers and you will be belong to me. " Kurai said and she laughed again

" Please, Sailor Moon... please " Jaden pleaded

And Sailor Moon was still in silent mood. On the other hand, the Inner Scouts defeats Emerald's droids.

" What should we do now next? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" We should check on Sailor Moon if she was okay. " Sailor Venus said

" Come on, let's go! " Sailor Mercury said

The Inner Scouts are started to running to find Sailor Moon. Back when, Hassleberry, Atticus, Bastion and Syrus encountered Aster and Jesse on the street

" What are you guys doing here? " Hassleberry asked

" My duel spirit tells me that Jaden was in terrible danger. " Jesse stated

" So that the reason why we came here in Tokyo. There's something unexpected to happened here. " Aster said

" something unexpected? " Atticus asked

" What do you mean? " Bastion asked

That when, Syrus picked up his cellphone and dial to called Jerry, Tom and Chazz

" Jerry! Are you guys still there? " Syrus asked

" We are looking for Jaden. He was in terrible trouble. I think he was after by the same enemy. " Jerry Mouse answered

" So, where are you now? " Syrus asked

" We are on the street along with Tom, Tuffy, Chazz and Kindaichi. We still looking the location. " Jerry Mouse said

" Okay, we will be there. Just wait in there, okay? " Syrus told him

" We will, Syrus. " Jerry Mouse answered

And he puts down his cellphone on his pocket

" By the same enemy? Don't tell me it was Professor Viper again. " Aster asked

" No, it wasn't that. It was the enemy of a group of warrior defenders of the galaxy I think. " Bastion said

" warrior defenders? Who them are? " Jesse asked

" We have to explained that later. For now, we must the others before we can find Jaden. " Syrus said

Syrus, Hassleberry, Atticus, Bastion, Jesse and Aster are started to running to find Jerry and the others while the Inner Scouts are searched for Sailor Moon while Jerry, Tom, Tuffy, Chazz and Kindaichi are searched for Jaden. The two teams were split in destined paths.

On the other hand, Sailor Moon was still silent, thinking on her mind if she wanted to surrender Jaden to her twin sister counterpart, Kurai however Jaden refused to let give him to her because that she knows him that he was the reincarnation of the Supreme King. Kurai was still waiting for her answer.

What will be her decision?

TO BE CONTINUED... Chapter 11 - A Hostage Attempt


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - A Hostage Attempt

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon reunited with her evil twin sister who goes by the name Kurai. The two have the same face and Sailor Uniform but the only difference is their personalities. Sailor Moon was lovable and kind while Kurai was harsh and selfish even that she was easily to be jealous towards her because it was revealed that she had took everything she loves with. However, Sailor Moon denied of what she said but then Kurai remembered Jaden as the present incarnation of the Supreme King, the person who she had to be in love to him and then Kurai demands her to exchanged Jaden in sake of her hometown Tokyo but Jaden pleaded to her, to say refused because he afraid that she wanted to get him for real.

Sailor Moon was still startled in silent, holding her weapon on her hand.

" Why are you still not answered my question? Are you scared? " Kurai asked

" I'm not scared of you! " Sailor Moon shouted

" What a amusing. Just give him up to me so that your beloved hometown will never be destroyed. " Kurai said

But Sailor Moon looks at Jaden, who was his expression on the face, begging and he hold her hands, slowly.

" I know that you been scared, Jaden. But I have to make a choice on what should I do. " Sailor Moon said

" You can't do this to me! Don't put me in the dangerous decision. You say that you will protect me and now you will trying to take me away just like from before is because you wanted to saved on those who are truly closed to you but you didn't care about me. I won't let you think that so easily. " Jaden said

" Jaden, listen. I know that it was a hard to make a decision but I have to make sure that I will do everything for my beloved city and my friends and those who are around me so that the evil won't let them hurt so badly. I fought so hard to saved the city and the entire universe for all these years and now I won't turned back my responsibility as a Sailor Scout,to protect those who are around me and including you Jaden. I know you are a strong duelist but it's seems that you are so scared so that why you need me. " Sailor Moon said

" How pathetic you are. You still wanted to be with her, aren't you? " Kurai asked Jaden

He became startled when she asked her. Sailor Moon was still in silent mood.

On the other hand, Syrus and the others are reunited with Jerry, Tom, Tuffy, Chazz and Kindaichi.

" We finally found you, guys. " Syrus said

" So are you saying that Jaden was in danger, right? " Aster asked

" But where is he now? " Jesse asked

" Well he was with his secret admirer I think. " Jerry said

" Say what?!" Aster and Jesse shocked in surprised

" secret admirer? Who is she? " Kindaichi asked

" We have no time for this. We have to find him immediately. " Jerry said

They are continued running.

Back when, Sailor Moon was not able to answered yet the question that her twin sister Kurai asked with.

" Are you gonna answered my question or not?! I'm still waiting here. " Kurai asked

But then Sailor Moon was started to move forward, facing her

" Sailor Moon! What are you doing? " Jaden asked, trying to stopped her

And that when Sailor Moon was finally replied

" I won't! " she shouted

" But why you... " Kurai said in anger

" I don't really care if you do something to my beloved city or those people who are around me including my friends and my family even the person I love with, no matter what I will still protect the entire universe no matter what! " Sailor Moon said

" How pathetic you are, my dear twin sister. There is no way to defend that everything you have with. " Kurai said, amusing

" Whatever! I won't let you to rule the entire universe for real. " Sailor Moon said

" Really?... Let see what tactics you have to fight against me. " Kurai said

She brought her monsters out

" Sailor Moon! There are so many of them. We have to get out of here! " Jaden said

" Attack her, my little servants! " Kurai commanded

The monsters are began to attacked them but Sailor Moon cornered with her Moonlight Sword.

" You have to get out of here, quick! " Sailor Moon told Jaden

" But I can't leave without you! " Jaden said

" Get out! Now! " Sailor Moon told him

" Are you gonna run away? Attack him! " Kurai commanded

The other monsters are trying to attack Jaden but Sailor Moon tried to cornered them but she was knocked down on the floor.

" Sailor Moon! " Jaden shouted

That when, Kurai went to him

" You will never run away from me, Supreme King. " she said

Deep in frightened, he tried to run away but he was hit by Kurai's blast and he fell on the floor, unconscious

" Got you now... " Kurai said and she laughed evilly

On the other hand, Emerald was on inside the dark lair of the Negaverse.

" Dammit! I couldn't destroyed her. " she said, as she hold her fan, exhausted

That when, Queen Beryl appears to her

" How pathetic you are, Emerald. There is no way to defeat Sailor Moon and to get that young man because I will be the one who will take her down for real. " Queen Beryl said, amusing

"You will never do that! " Emerald shouted

" This is the failure will lead to your punishment. " Queen Beryl said

" I will never be punished! I will defeat her and I will destroyed you! " Emerald said, as she released her weapon

The two women are fighting each other. A hour later, Queen Beryl pushed her in the black hole of darkness

" Why you... It was not over yet! " Emerald shouted, as she about to felled down on the hole

" You will never escape from that place forever. " Queen Beryl said and she laughed evilly

" I will never forget this happen, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. I will never forgive you! I will return in revenge!" Emerald shouted

And she felled down on the black hole and it was closed

" You will be never get it in my way, the whole universe is going to be mine. " Queen Beryl said to herself, as she walks away and vanished away to her castle

Back when, Jerry and the others are went on the basement

" Well... we're here. " Hassleberry said, muttered

" But... where is Jaden? " Jesse wondered

" The Shadow Charm tells me that he was really here. " Jerry said

" But the question is... where is he? " Chazz wondered

That when, the Inner Scouts are arrived too, much to the students surprised in shocked

" Is that the Sailor Scouts? " Syrus wondered

" Why they are here? " Atticus wondered too

" Have you guys seen Sailor Moon and your friend... Jaden? " Sailor Mercury asked

" Well... we haven't see Jaden yet. " Tom said

" Who them are these people anyway? " Aster asked

" These are the Sailor Scouts, a group of galaxy defenders who fights evil who wanted to invaded planet Earth. " Tom said

" I see but who is the leader among of them?" Jesse asked

But then, Sailor Mini Moon saw Sailor Moon was still unconscious on the floor

" Sailor Moon! " the Inner Scouts shouted

They went to her, trying to wake her up

" What just happened here? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" I don't know. We need to awake her. " Sailor Mars said

They tried to wake her up. A hour later, she was regained consciousness

" Sailor Moon. You are awake. " Sailor Mini Moon said in delight

" What just happened here, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Venus asked her

" Where is Jaden? Is he was with you, right? " Tom asked

" Can you tell us where he is? " Syrus asked

And Sailor Moon was shocked in astonish

" Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mars asked

" Is something wrong? " Sailor Mercury asked

" My twin sister took him. " Sailor Moon said

" Your twin sister? " Bastion asked

" Who is she? " Jerry asked

" It was Kurai. She wanted to get her revenge against me. " Sailor Moon said

" Kurai? Who is that? " Syrus asked

" Actually, Kurai was her dark counterpart of her. " Sailor Venus said

The students were shocked in surprised

" her dark counterpart? " Tom asked

" But why? " Chazz asked

" It was happened a thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium in the war between the Moon and the Dark Moon Army and Kurai was among of the members besides Queen Beryl who was against Queen Serenity and the Moon Princess. " Sailor Mars stated

" Sailor Moon and Kurai are a look a like of each other but they have different personalities. Sailor Moon was light and Kurai was darkness. " Sailor Mercury said

" I see. It was based on Yin and Yang belief when the light and dark are collide each other. " Jerry said

" And top of that, Kurai knows about Jaden. " Sailor Moon said

" She knows Jaden? " Aster asked

" But why? " Kindaichi asked

" Because she knows him as the reincarnation of the Supreme King. So that why she wants him for good by she demand me in an exchange conditions but I was totally refused. " Sailor Moon said

" exchange conditions? What do you mean? " Syrus asked

" She said that if I don't give him to her, she will burned the city into ashes. " Sailor Moon said

" Say what? burned into ashes?! " Tom shocked in surprised

" I tried to stop her but I can't take too much longer then she captured Jaden. " Sailor Moon said

" What should we do? How we gonna defeat her? " Jesse asked

" Kurai was extremely powerful. She has the same powers as Sailor Moon does but her attacks are based on darkness. You can't able to fight her alone. " Sailor Venus said

" Only Sailor Moon can able to defeat her because she has the power of light of the Legendary Silver Crystal. " Sailor Mars said

" If Sailor Moon and Kurai will fight each other so that means the light and darkness will collide each other just like in the Yin and Yang belief. " Kindaichi said

" But the problem is, how about Jaden? " Aster asked

" It was depends on Sailor Moon's true power. " Sailor Mercury said

" her true power? " Tom wondered

" I will proved to it that I will defeat her no matter what. " Sailor Moon said

" That's the spirit, Sailor Moon! " Jerry said

" What is your move now? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" Are you sure you will gonna defeat her? " Sailor Mars asked

" I will defeat her for real. I swear. " Sailor Moon said, as she released her sword and she holds it and thought on her mind " I won't let you down, Jaden. I will come to saved you, I swear. "

The students are watching her mood

" She got the spirit of brave. " Chazz said

" I'm sure that she will saved Jaden from that evil sister of hers. " Jesse said

" Yeah " Jerry uttered and said on his mind " Master Jaden was counting on you, Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena... He was counting on you... "

On the other hand, Jaden was awake, tied up in the top board of a ship boat

" Where am I? " he wondered

Kurai approached him

" You are awake, Supreme King. " Kurai greeted him

" Where is exactly am I? Why you wanted from me? " Jaden asked

" Well as you can see, you are already in my evil hands right now, my dear Supreme King. " Kurai said

" Say what?! " Jaden shocked in surprised

" I'm sure that my twin sister... I mean your former protector, Sailor Moon will be surrender as soon as possible and you will be belong to me. " Kurai said and she laughed evilly

" She will never surrender because she believes in faith and love in protecting the entire world and no one can stop her so easily. It will never let that happened! " Jaden said

And Kurai stepped to him, pulled him off

" Do you think I will let her to rescued you?! I will finished her into the depths of darkness and you will never see her again. " Kurai said, as she pulled him

" Is that the way you wanted from me?! Sailor Moon was the only warrior that I love and you shouldn't regret me just like in the past when you have denied me. " Jaden said

" denied you? How so serious you are, Supreme King... should I should say... Jaden Yuki of Duel Academy. I will never let you get away from me this time just like in the past and I will make you as my precious victim. " Kurai said evilly, as she stared at Jaden and he was frightened in expression

Then she pulled him back

" Well then if Sailor Moon will win in this battle. I will set you free or if she lose, i will destroyed this town and your beloved friends. " Kurai said to him

" No! Not my friends! " Jaden shouted

" Heh, how pitiful you are. Protecting your beloved friends including your favorite student, that little mice, right? Soon... I will crushed one by one after I destroyed Sailor Moon for good. " Kurai said and she laughed evilly

Then she walked away. Jaden was started to saddened in face.

Back when, the Inner Scouts along with the students are on the ship port where her twin sister was.

" Are you sure about this? " Sailor Mercury asked

" Don't worry, I will never get hurt that much. " Sailor Moon said

" Just be careful there and don't let your guard down. Kurai was a very strong person. She got the same powers as yours. " Sailor Mars told her

" I will " Sailor Moon said

Before she leaves, she turned back to the students

" Jerry, May I asked you for one more favor? " Sailor Moon asked

" What is it? " Jerry asked

" Oh come on, he was trying to make stupid pranks again. " Tom said

" He was not trying to make pranks. He was trying to helped Sailor Moon in this dangerous situation. " Kindaichi said

" You say it, he was very helpful and kind to others just like Jaden did. " Chazz said

" What kind of request you wanted to ask me, Serena? " Jerry asked

Later then, Sailor Moon and Jerry were riding on a motor boat.

" Serena! Are you sure about this plan?! This is gave me some sea sick! " Jerry said, complaining

" Don't need to be worry, I got to know what should you do. " Sailor Moon told him

" Yeah, I doubt that. " Jerry said

The others were not surprised of what did Jerry said

" What does he say? " Syrus wondered

" You mean sea sick? " Atticus asked

" Wait... Jerry was allergic to water? " Kindaichi wondered

" I don't know. Maybe he was just joking on us. " Bastion said

" Just like Sarge Jaden did. " Hassleberry said

Back when to Sailor Moon and Jerry, they are already made to the ship wreck

" We finally made it. " Jerry said

" We need to be careful, Jerry. We have to stay sharp. " Sailor Moon told him

" You got it, Serena! " Jerry said

The two are reached on the bottom of the ship boat . Sailor Moon used a rope to reached on the top then Jerry climbed up, followed her and they finally reached up on the top board of the ship boat.

" We made it, Serena. " Jerry said

Sailor Moon steps in and shouted in her loud voice " Kurai! Come out now! "

Then Kurai come out at the distance

" Oh no, this is bad. " Jerry said in terrified

" So... you came here to battle me. How brave enough to came here, twin sister. " Kurai said, amusing

" If I win this, Jaden will be free." Sailor Moon said

" Or if you lose, he will belong to me. " Kurai said and laughed evilly

" Fine, let's settled this right now. " Sailor Moon shouted

The two released their swords and they finally battle each other. As they fight each other, Jerry went on the top board to rescue Jaden. As he finally reached in, Jaden was surprised

" Jerry! What are you doing here? " Jaden asked

" Sailor Moon brought me to rescued you, Master. " Jerry said

Then he removed the ropes from his hands

" Where is Sailor Moon? " Jaden asked

" She was fighting with her twin sister. We have to get out of here immediately. " Jerry said to him

" But why? " Jaden asked

" Sailor Moon told me to do that so that we will returned back immediately. " Jerry said

" She told you to do that such a thing? " Jaden asked, confusing

" Yes so that you will never involved in this dangerous situation. Sailor Moon will handled this. She promised that I will handled you while she was fighting. " Jerry stated

And Jaden runs in terrify

" Master Jaden! You can't do that! " Jerry shouted, trying to stop him

He stepped in as he saw Sailor Moon and Kurai was still fighting.

" Sailor Moon! Stop doing this! You can't do this just for my sake. Please, stop! " Jaden shouted

" It was no use, Master Jaden. We have to get out of here! " Jerry said

That when, Sailor Moon was knocked off

" How pathetic you are, Sailor Moon. You are really quite nuisance after all. Soon my revenge against you will be over and I will finished you right now! " Kurai shouted as she tried to strike her weapon to her

That when, Jaden used his power of Supreme King to block off her sword. Jerry was surprised on what he saw

" Master used his power to stop her? " Jerry thought

" Jaden... why you... " Sailor Moon uttered

" You used your power to defend her? How disgracious are you, Supreme King. " Kurai said

" I finally remembered that day when you tried to defend me and now it's was my turn to defend you for real. " Jaden said

And Sailor Moon stand up, finally to realized of what he said

" Jaden... Are you... " Sailor Moon muttered, trying to say something

" That was the last thing I remember, Serenity. " Jaden said

And Sailor Moon was shocked of what he said

" You can't be... Is that really you?... Your Highness? " Sailor Moon asked

" Wait... they are lovers from the past?! " Jerry shocked in surprised

" Yes, that was me, Serenity. " Jaden said

Then the two embrace each other then they transformed into their past selves

" I never thought that we meet again in this world again, Your Highness. " Serenity said

" So did I, I never feel that we meet each other by fate. " Supreme King said, crying in tears

" Your Highness, I will never let you go again just like in the past. " Serenity said

" You promise that? " Supreme King asked

" Of course, I promise that I will protect you until the end even the cost of my own life. " Serenity said

The two shared a kiss and Jerry was smiled as he saw the two reunited again

" Master Jaden was very happy again that he was finally meet his first love. " Jerry said, happily

But Kurai was enrageous in rage that the two are together once again

" Why you... " she said in rage

Then the two returned back to their original selves

" Sailor Moon... I mean... Serena. " Jaden uttered

" Yes? " Sailor Moon asked

" Finished her! " Jaden shouted

" As you wish, Your Highness. " Sailor Moon said, as she released her Moon Scepter

" You can't dare me that you come with her?! You have been disgrace me. " Kurai shouted

" Sis, your evil plans are over. " Sailor Moon said

" Say what? " Kurai shouted in surprised

She raised her Moon Scepter and shouted " Moon Scepter Elimination! " and fires at her

" No! It can't be! " Kurai shouted

Before she vanished, she said her last words to her own twin sister

" I will return back in revenge, Sailor Moon and I will get you back, Supreme King. I will return!! " Kurai said

And she turned into dusts.

After that, Sailor Moon turns to Jaden

" Thanks for everything, Jaden. You never gave up on me. " Sailor Moon said, as she hold his hands

" I did everything for you, Serena. It won't let happened just in the past. " Jaden said

And Sailor Moon smile on what he said then Jerry became delighted. After that, the three went down from the ship and rode on the motor boat back to the ship port. Back when, the students and the Scouts are waiting and that when they saw the three arrives back. They were happy in delight and they rushed to them

" Are you guys okay? " Kindaichi asked

" Yep, we're fine. " Jerry said

" Are you okay, Jay? " Syrus asked him, worrying

" We are so worried about you. " Aster said

" I'm fine really guys, thanks to Sailor Moon. " Jaden said

" So... where is that evil twin sister anyway? " Hassleberry asked

" Sailor Moon destroyed her, thanks to Jaden's power as the Supreme King. " Jerry said

" Jaden, Are you...? " Jesse muttered

" It was a long story. Hold on... how did you two get in Tokyo anyway? " Jaden asked

" Axel and Jim told it that you guys are in Tokyo City so that why me and Jesse were came here to check you what happened. " Aster said

" My Duel Spirit tells me that you are really in terrible danger so that why we came here. " Jesse said

" Oh come on guys, you are so really worry about me. I will be fine, Sailor Moon was there for me. " Jaden said, as he turned his back, looking at her

" So... Is that young lady was your true love, right?" Jesse asked him, embarrassed

" Oh come on, give me a break. " Jaden said, face turned red

" The same old Jaden " Chazz said, sighs

" Anyway... so how about a victory dinner? " Sailor Moon asked

" victory dinner? Really? " Tom asked in x

delight

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry shouted

Everyone were went out of the ship port. On the other hand on the rooftop, a mysterious shadow was spying on Jaden and he left away, madly in face.

Who is this mysterious stranger? Is he knows about Jaden? Who will might be?

To Be Continued... Chapter 12 - Revenge


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Revenge

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon defeated her twin sister Kurai (Dark Sailor Moon) with the help of Jaden, who has restored his memories as the Supreme King, the one whom the Serenity, the princess of the moon who had protected him from the past. After the battle, a mysterious stranger was watching from the rooftop, saw Jaden and the stranger feels grudge over him and he left away.

On the other hand at the Cherry Hill Temple, the Scouts along with the students are celebrating a party feast.

" This is the best feast ever! " Tom said, eating tuna fish sandwich

" Thanks a lot of these foods. " Jerry said

" No problem, I was the best chef in cooking. " Lita said

" This food taste delicious. " Hassleberry said, as he chowed the ham from the plate

" Did you owned this place? " Aster asked

" Of course, my grandfather owns it. " Raye said

" I see. I never thought that your place was so well neat. " Aster said

" Thanks " Raye said, giggled

" Hold on.. where is Jaden? " Syrus asked, looked around

" He was with Serena at the top floor. " Tom said

" Oh I see " Syrus muttered, as he continued eating

" Those two are quite so close to each other. " Jesse said

" And you know what is.. I think Serena was his future dream girl. " Tom whispered

Jesse spittake his juice

" Say what?! " Jesse asked, shocked in surprised

" I will explain that later after we eat. " Jerry said

" I never realized that he never got a girlfriend from before. " Axel said

" He was a duelist with good potential in love. " Chazz said

" You say so " Hajime said

" I was wondering... what are those two doing right now at the top floor? " Aster wondered

At the top floor of the temple, Serena and Jaden were standing, looking up at the stars at the top.

" How cool is those stars are. " Jaden said, amazed

" Yeah, there are so beautiful and bright. Just like the full moon between them. " Serena said

That when, Jaden lied down on Serena's shoulder

" What are you doing? " Serena asked

" I was so feel comfortable when I was beside you. " Jaden said

" I see " Serena uttered

On the other hand at the beside the wall, Jerry and Tom were hiding, overheard their conversation but the Ojama trio appears

" Is something wrong? " Ojama Yellow asked

" Will you keep quiet? " Tom told him

" I think you guys spying on them, huh? " Ojama Black asked

" Serena and Jaden are quite perfect each other. " Ojama Green said, acting sweetly

After the dinner feast, the Scouts and the students are went asleep except for Jaden who was not able to sleep and he tried to walked around. But then, when he entered into the room where Serena was sleeping on the bed. He turned back at the cabinet, saw a picture between Serena and her original boyfriend Darien. After he saw it, he began to madly in jealous and he run off from the room.

The next day, Everyone were waked up but Syrus and the others were wondered where is Jaden was.

" Uhhh... Where is Jay? " Syrus wondered, turned around

" I don't know. I think he went out of the temple or something. " Hassleberry said

" I think something wrong with him. " Aster said

" What do you mean? " Axel asked

" He feels jealous to someone else. " Aster said

" Who? " Jesse asked

That when, Serena went out of the room

" Serena, Have you seen Master Jaden? " Jerry asked

" Nope, did you see him? " Serena asked

" We been trying to searched for him around the temple but we failed to find him. " Tom said, worried in face

" May we asked for something, Serena? " Hajime asked

" Yes, what is it? " Serena asked

" Did you have a boyfriend from before? " Hajime asked

" Uhhh... of course. I have a boyfriend already. His name was Darien. " Serena said

They were shocked in surprised except for Jerry and Chazz then they began to frozed themselves.

" Guys... is something wrong? " Serena asked

Later at the outside of the temple, Jerry and Chazz were walking around on different sides.

" Are you really sure that Serena has a boyfriend? " Chazz asked

" Really is but Master Jaden didn't know about it yet or else he will be... " Jerry said, muttered

Rini approached to them

" It was true. Serena and Darien are in relationship. They been together for two years. " Rini said

She showed the picture frame of picture of Serena and Darien then they were surprised

" He is.. the boyfriend of Serena? " Chazz asked

" Yes it is. " Rini said

" But that guy was older than my master Jaden. " Jerry said, as he looked at the picture

" So... where that Darien guy was? " Chazz asked

" He was studying in America for his college degree. Every time, Serena send every mails to him. " Rini said

" I see so that the reason why Jaden was acting so strangely last night. " Chazz said

" Do you saw everything, Chazz? " Jerry asked

" Well you see, when I went out of the room to get some water on the refrigerator. But then... " Chazz muttered

(Flashback)

Chazz was on the kitchen, getting a pitcher from the refrigerator then a glass and he placed on the table then he poured it on the glass. After that, he drinked it

" Man.. I was so finally relaxed and fresh. Now.. I will go back to bed. " Chazz said

But suddenly, he stopped and he saw Jaden was walking out, madly in face.

" Hey Slacker! What are you doing? It was already passed midnight. " Chazz told him

" She already have a boyfriend... Why she was hiding this from me?! Why?! Why?! " Jaden said to himself, anger in face

He went through the door then he smashed it loudly that when, Chazz began to wondered

" I think something wrong with him? He was jealous to someone else... " he thought

(Flashback Ends)

" So that means that Master Jaden was jealous that Serena got a boyfriend?! " Jerry asked

" Exactly it is. I think he was very emotional when he discovered that he saw the picture of Serena and her boyfriend Darien. " Chazz said

" Oh great! What should we do? How we gonna find Jaden right now? " Jerry asked in panicked

" Maybe you should talk to Serena. " Chazz told him

" But why? " Jerry asked in confused

" You are the only one who can understand every problems. Can you do that? " Chazz told him

Jerry sighs and said " Okay, fine. I will talk to her. "

" I wil come with you then, Jerry. " Rini said

The two walked away. On the other hand at the city, Jaden was roaming around the streets, still anger in face

" I can't take this anymore! Why my dream girl got a boyfriend? Why she didn't tell me?! Why she do this to me?! " he said to himself

He continued on walking but on the other hand at the rooftop, the mysterious stranger was watching again, using a telescope, spying on Jaden's moves and then he get the cellphone from his pocket and he calls up to something.

" I found him at the street. Do you know what to do? " the stranger asked

" Yes, professor. We are on stand by. " another person said

" Very well, captured him immediately. " the stranger commanded

" Yes, Professor Stein. " the servant said

And he turns off the cellphone, return back from his pocket and he looks back around to Jaden from below.

" You are too gone away this time, representative of Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki. " Prof Stein said and he laughed in evil grin

Back when at the temple, Jerry approached Serena

" Umm... Serena. May I asked you for something? " Jerry asked

" Yes, what is it, Jerry? " Serena asked

" Is you and your boyfriend Darien are together? " Jerry asked

" Yes of course, he and I were in relationship for two years. He was so very gentle and nice man. We are already shared our feelings for each other despite that he was studying in America. I been send some mail letters to make sure that he was okay. I miss him a lot. " Serena stated

That when, Jerry was frozed in silence

" Jerry... Are you alright? Speak to me. " Serena asked, trying to snapped him out

" Well you see.. I wanted to tell you that... " Jerry uttered

" Huh? " Serena confused

But suddenly, Luna and Artemis along with Diana arrives in panicked

" Oh, what are you doing here? " Serena asked

" Big trouble! Jaden was in danger! " Luna said

Jerry, Serena and Rini were shocked in surprised

" We saw on the road that some mysterious kidnappers riding on a black van and they took Jaden away. We tried to chased them but we didn't catch up because the van was too fast. " Artemis said

" No.. Not this time. " Jerry muttered in emotional

" Can you tell to me where they bring him? " Serena asked

Diana lend to them a note paper

" A note paper? " Rini wondered

Serena grabbed the note paper

" So, can you read it? " Jerry asked

And Serena read on what it was said on the note paper

 _Dear Sailor Moon of Tokyo,_

 _I would like to say that I kidnapped the representative of the Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki. If you wanted to see him alive again, just surrender your Silver Moon Crystal or else I will spared his life. Meet me at the factory at exactly at the afternoon. Don't waste your time._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Professor Stein_

After they read it, they were shocked in surprised

" No way... Professor Stein... he was alive? But why? " Jerry wondered in surprised

" Do you know him, Jerry? " Serena asked

" He was the former professor and a Pro League duelist of Duel Academy. He has grudge against Jaden for years now. I thought he has fell on the laboratory. " Jerry said

" But why that man knows about me and the Silver Moon Crystal? " Serena wondered

" Is because that he knows that you are in relationship with Jaden so that the reason was. " Luna stated

" What we gonna do now? " Diana asked in panicked

" Jerry, called your other friends while I will go after to the factory. " Serena told him in a hurry

" But.. Are you sure about that plan? Professor Stein was very clever when it comes to traps. " Jerry asked, worried in face

" Don't worry, I will be careful. You can called your friends immediately. " Serena told him

" Okay, I understand. " Serena said and he walks out

" Ready, Rini? " Serena asked

" Ready as you can be. " Rini said

They raised up their brooches

" Moon Crystal Power! " Serena yelled

" Moon Prism Power! " Rini yelled

And they transformed into their Sailor forms and they run faster out of the temple. On the other hand, Jerry rushed to Chazz and the others at the room

" Listen guys! Professor Stein had captured Jaden. " Jerry said

" Say what? " Syrus shocked in surprised

" But we thought that Professor was destroyed in the lab. But how he escaped alive? " Hassleberry wondered

" I think he was having revenge on Jaden and now he was demand Sailor Moon on the factory in the afternoon. " Jerry said

" Even Sailor Moon too? But how he knows about her? " Jesse asked in panicked

" Is because he knew about her relationship with Jaden so that why he demand her. " Hajime said

" Every time we encountered the enemies of Sailor Moon and now our enemy who targeted Jaden. Why it does always happened like this? " Atticus wondered

" Because of the secret connection. " Raye said

" Maybe your right. " Mina said

" What should we do? Get going then. " Amy asked

" What are we waiting for? Let's get moving. " Jerry said in a rush

Then they rushed out of the temple. On the other hand at the factory, Jaden was awaken

" Where... am... I? " he wondered

That when, he find himself that he was been tied up on the top, has a rope on his hands

" What the? What is this? " he wondered, as he tried to struggle himself

That when, he heard a hissing voice that he was familiar from before

" Greetings, representative Jaden Yuki. " Professor Stein greeted him with a grin

" What the? Professor Stein... you are alive? But how it was happened? " Jaden asked

" I was survived from the crash last year ago and now I'm returned to seek revenge against you. " Professor Stein said

" revenge against me? But why are you doing this? " Jaden asked

" Is because that I will challenged the warrior you have be in love with... it is... Sailor Moon, right? " Professor Stein said

Jaden was shocked in surprised of what he said

" You know her? But why? " Jaden asked him

" Is because that I demand her to exchange her item, to spared your life for real if she comes on time here in this factory today. " Professor Stein said

" No way! She can't do that! " Jaden shouted

" Try to set you free if she can. " Professor Stein said and he laughed evilly

" Damn you..." Jaden said, in madly in rage

On the other hand, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon runs through the streets of the Tokyo City.

" I'm coming, Jaden! Don't worry, just hang in there. " she thought on her mind

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 13 - Sailor Moon vs Stein! New Moonlight Power**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Sailor Moon vs Stein! New Moonlight Powe** **r**

In the previous chapter, Jaden discovered that Serena had already have a boyfriend, named Darien. He left in the Cherry Hill Temple without knowing it. His friends discovered in surprise that she already got a boyfriend however in the midst of bad situation, Professor Stein, a former

Pro League duelist and teacher in Duel Academy, was survived from the crash in the laboratory, seeking revenge against Jaden, by capturing him and lured Sailor Moon into a challenge, by exchanging the Silver Moon Crystal and her Moonlight Sword, in order to release Jaden. On the other hand, Syrus and the others discovered that Professor Stein was still alive and they went along with the Sailor Scouts.

On the other hand, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon are finally reached the factory at the top of the mountain.

" This is must be it.. " Sailor Moon muttered

" Are you sure about this? What if there is some traps in there inside? I'm so scared. " Sailor Mini Moon asked in terrified

" We have to stay sharp so that no one can notice it. " Sailor Moon said

Then, the two went inside the factory. They walked slowly so that no other person will see. They went up in stairs, to the third floor where Prof Stein held Jaden, captured. When they reached at the second floor, they were been cornered by some Professor Stein's servants

" Oh, great. What we should do now, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mini Moon asked

" We need to stick to the plan. " Sailor Moon said

" Of what? " Sailor Mini Moon asked, confused

She released her Moonlight Sword to fight off the servants. On the other hand at the top, Prof Stein was watching on the computer screen, saw Sailor Moon fighting with his servants

" I think that moon warrior was not too tough to defeat my servants. " Prof Stein said, amusing

" She will never be defeated by you! " Jaden yelled

Prof Stein turned to him and asked in a mockingly way " Don't you think she will set you free? Soon, she will be defeated in my hands. " and he laughed evilly

" You, bastard! " Jaden shouted in anger face

" Really?... After she destroyed, I will destroyed you next. " Prof Stein said in an evil way and he laughed loudly, walks away

That when, Jaden tried to escape from tying up from the top but a moment later, he was able to give up then he began to feel desperate.

" Sailor Moon... please... rescue me... I need you... " Jaden thought on his mind, in a pleading way and his tears were started to fall from his eyes

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts along with the students are already made to the factory.

" So.. this is the place where Prof Stein captured Jaden? " Hassleberry wondered

" We have to get in! We gonna all rescued him. " Jerry said in a rush, running in through the entrance door

" Wait! Don't run in a hurry! " Tom said, followed him

They went inside immediately. Back at the second floor, Sailor Moon knocked off the servants one by one however three of them are left, holding some sort of steel bars and blades.

" Oh great, there are three of them are left. What we should do next, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mini Moon asked in panicked

" We can do as we tried. "Sailor Moon said, still holding her sword

" Surrender right now, moon warrior. " the first servant told her

" The prof wanted to you to destroyed. " the second servant said

" Damn.. what should I do now? If I continued this, I will be... " Sailor Moon thought, confusing

" Prepare to die! " the three servants shouted, as they go forward to attack her

Sailor Moon froze in silence but suddenly someone came into their rescue

" Jupiter Thundercrash!!! " Sailor Jupiter yelled

" Mercury Ice Bubbles Freezing! " Sailor Mercury yelled

" Venus Crescent Beam Shower! " Sailor Venus yelled

Their attacks fired at the three servants, knocked them out in the floor. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon turned back, surprise that the other Scouts along with the students

" You guys! " Sailor Moon said in delight, approaching to them

" Are you okay, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mars asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Sailor Moon said

" I never thought you guys will come here to help us. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" Come on, we have to get reached to the third floor. " Sailor Moon said in a rush, run faster

And they all followed her to the third floor. A hour later, they finally reached to the room where Professor Stein was.

" Are you sure this is must be it? " Syrus asked

" I'm sure of it. " Jerry said

" But how we gonna open it? " Hassleberry asked

" Maybe I can pushed it up. " Chazz said

He tried to pushed the door but he didn't able to open up

" This door was too budge. We can't open it. " Chazz said

" Leave that thing to me. " Sailor Mars said, approached to the door

" Mars Fire Ignite!! " Sailor Mars yelled

The door was burned up into pieces

" Wow! Nice shot, Sailor Mars. " Sailor Venus said with a thumbs up

" You made it " Chazz said with a smile

" You're welcome, Mr Princeton. " Sailor Mars said, did the same way as him

And Chazz was blushed on his face of what she said

They went in, saw some of the laboratory equipments and mechanical satellites.

" What a creepy place... " Atticus said in terrified

" But where is the professor? " Bastion wondered, looking around from left to right

That when, they heard a footsteps

" What was that? " Tom wondered in surprise

" Greetings, my dear students of Duel Academy. " Prof Stein greeted them, with a hissing sound

They turned their backs and the students were surprised in shocked

" No way! " Chazz shouted in surprised

" Professor Stein? You're alive? " Hassleberry wondered

" At last, we meet again my fellow students. I never thought you came all the way this time. " Prof Stein said

" Where is my master Jaden? I demand you to release him! " Jerry demand him

Prof Stein asked to Jerry, mockingly " You really wanted to release your only beloved master? But first off, is Sailor Moon was there with you? "

Sailor Moon steps forward in, silent in mood

" Sailor Moon! You can't! " Syrus yelled

" So.. you are the warrior whom the representative Jaden was in love with? How pathetic that you accept my demand. " Prof Stein said, amusing

" Well, let's go on and fight me." Sailor Moon said

" Sailor Moon! " Sailor Mercury yelled

" I don't need intend to fight you, you must surrender your weapon if you wanted to released Jaden immediately. " Prof Stein said

" Don't listen to him, Sailor Moon! Professor Stein is trying to destroyed Jaden. " Tom yelled

" Don't do it " Syrus pleaded

" Surrender it or not? It was your choice, moon warrior. " Prof Stein asked, lend his hand

That when, Sailor Moon heard Jaden's voice from the top. Tom, Jerry and the others turned back, surprise in shocked

" Sailor Moon, don't surrender yourself! " he yelled loudly

" Master! " Jerry shouted in delight

" Hurry up, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Jupiter told her

Sailor Moon nodded her head, silent in mood

" Soon, you will give up. " Prof Stein said and laughed loudly

" Serena... please... I begged of you... please... " Jaden pleaded

After a moment of hour, Sailor Moon recalled from her mind about her past life as Serenity and her relationship with the ruler of the Dimensional Kingdom, Supreme King and her love for Jaden at the present time and their wonderful moments they shared one another.

" Jaden... I won't turned back again anymore because I really wanted to protect you at all cost even I will spared my own life. Now, this power feel inside my mind and my soul that I believe that I have strong faith to protect you and the entire universe! " she shouted

That when, a light shone upon her

" What was that? " Prof Stein astonished in surprise

" Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mini Moon wondered

" I think Sailor Moon was transforming by her new power. " Sailor Mars stated

" new power? " Tom wondered

Her Crystal Star Brooch was changed into a Cosmic Heart Brooch even her Moon Scepter was changed into Moon Spiral Heart Rod.

" I can't believe it. That's was her new power? " Atticus wondered, amazed

Sailor Moon raised her new brooch and yelled loudly " Moon Cosmic Power!! ". She transformed into her original but new form. Everyone were astonished in surprise including Jaden

" Amazing! " Jerry shouted in delight

" How she do that? " Syrus asked Sailor Venus

" You will see " Sailor Venus said

Prof Stein was shocked in surprised when Sailor Moon transformed into her new formation.

" What the? It can't be impossible! " Prof Stein shocked in surprise

She pointed her sword to him

" I'm the Sailor Scout who fights for love and justice! I'm Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punished you and I will destroyed you for good! " Sailor Moon shouted

Prof Stein laughed, mockingly " Nice try, Sailor Moon. But don't you thinked you will never defeat me? Well then, let's settle this! " and he pulled up the handle, to make the machine move and Jaden was moving away

" Oh no! " Aster said in panicked

" How dare you.. " Sailor Moon said in anger

" Master Jaden! " Jerry shouted, trying to rushed to saved him

However Tom pulled his hand

" It was too dangerous, pal. You can't able to go up. " he told Jerry

" But... Jaden was able to falled off. I have to saved him. " Jerry said

" But you have to listen to me, pal. It was too dangerous for you. " Tom told him again

" Tom, I have t-" Jerry said, trying to pulled his hand away from him

Prof Stein mockingly laughed at them " You will never saved the representative of Duel Academy and your beloved friend. "

" Jaden! " Jesse shouted loudly

" We got to do something? " Axel asked in panicked

" Save Me!! " Jaden yelled, as he was about to reached down on the machine cutter

" Jaden! " Sailor Moon shouted, jumped to the top

" Sailor Moon, you can't! " Sailor Mars said attempt to stop her

Sailor Moon reached into the top of the machine cutter

" just hang in there, Jaden. I'm coming! " Sailor Moon said, as she about to flew to him

She lend her hand to reached him

" It was little too late for that now. " Prof Stein said, trying to attempt to pulled the handle

" I will never let that happen to my master! " Jerry said, run quickly in a hurry

" Jerry! What are you doing? " Syrus asked, trying to stop him

" Take that! " Jerry shouted

" What the? " Prof Stein wondered in surprise

Jerry kicked his hand out from the handle, using his feet, to avoid attempt to make it move.

" Ouch! That's hurt! " Prof Stein said in pain

" Way the go, pal. " Tom said

" I never thought Jerry was skillful in martial arts. " Aster said

" That's was Jerry is , brave and skillful mouse. " Jesse said

Jerry turned to Sailor Moon and shouted " You're turn, Sailor Moon! "

" You got it, Jerry. Thanks a lot. " Sailor Moon said with a happy expression

Later then, Sailor Moon was finally able to reached to Jaden

" Sailor Moon... I never thought that you.. " Jaden uttered, trying to say something

" Don't need to be worried about me, just lend your hand to me. " Sailor Moon said, lend her hand to him

Then, he lend his hand to her and finally she rescued him

" Are you okay? " Sailor Moon asked

" I'm okay, Serena. I was so sorry for being run away yesterday because that I saw that you already have a bo-" Jaden said, trying to finished his sentence

" I understand completely, Jaden. Because I know that I will always love you so much. " Sailor Moon said

" Really? " Jaden asked

" Of course not. " Sailor Moon said with a smile

The two went down to the floor. Everyone were acting sweetly in face.

" Master Jaden was truly in love to Serena. " Jerry said

" Yeah, those two are so close. " Chazz said

" Because of their past lives, they are finally reunited each other again. " Hajime said

" You say so, a true love never ends. " Syrus said

However, Professor Stein was started to enraged in anger , standing up again

" Don't you think that it was over?! " Prof Stein, pointing his gun at Jaden

Sailor Moon rushed to his defense, shouting loudly " You're evil plans are over, evil professor. Surrender right now! "

" I will never! I will finished you off, Jaden Yuki! " Prof Stein shouted, as he about to fired his gun at him

" Run, Jaden! " his friends shouted

" Just run, now! " Sailor Moon yelled

But suddenly, someone knocks Prof Stein down and Jaden was realized in surprise

" What the? " he wondered

" I came to help it out, my fellow students. " Dr Crowler said

Syrus and the others were shocked in surprise

" Dr Crowler?! " they shocked in surprised

" What are you doing here, professor? How do you get here in Tokyo? " Jaden asked

" Well as you can see, Jaden. I been heard of it that Professor Stein was still alive so I requested from Chancellor Sheppard to come here in Tokyo, to stop him for good. " Dr Crowler said

" Oh, I see. I never thought that you came here to rescued us here. " Hassleberry said, wondered

" It was a teacher's duty, to help his fellow students in some difficult situations. " Dr Crowler said

Dr Crowler looked at Sailor Moon, with a grin expression

" And who might you be, young warrior? " he asked

" That's was Sailor Moon, the leader of the galaxy defenders, called the Sailor Scouts. " Jerry said

" And of course, she was Jaden's first dream girl!" Syrus shouted loudly but after that he covered his mouth with his hand

" Sy! Don't say out loud! " Jaden told him

Dr Crowler froze in silence, turned to Jaden, with an unhappy grimace on face.

" Is that true, Jaden Yuki? " he asked him

That when, Jaden was started to get nervous, while Sailor Moon watching him, worrying in face

What will be his answer?

 **Find Out in the Next Chapter**

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 14 - Acrossed To The Future**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Crossed To The Future

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon was demanded by Prof Stein to give up her sword and the legendary Silver Moon Crystal in ordered to release Jaden. However, she has been awaken her new transformation power and attack, thanks to determination of Jaden. But Prof Stein attempt to finished him but suddenly Dr Crowler appears in and knocked him off. When the professor discovered that Sailor Moon was his first dream girl. He asked Jaden if she was his girlfriend then he began to nervous while Sailor Moon was looked at him, worried in face.

What will be his answer? Let's find out.

" Is that true, Mr Yuki? " Dr Crowler asked him

But he didn't say a word, keeping silent while Sailor Moon was watching him, anxiously worried.

" What should we do, pal? " Tom asked Jerry

" I don't know. Master Jaden was very so very nervous about this even Serena was so worried about him. " Jerry said

" Crowler, maybe I will be the one who can explain this. " Syrus said, trying to attempt to stop

" No one can able to say anything if Jaden will answered my question. " Dr Crowler told him

" But Prof... " Chazz said in a uttered way

Crowler turned his back to Jaden and asked again " Is that true that she was your girlfriend? "

That a moment, Jaden deeply sigh and said " Yes, Dr Crowler. She is my first dream girl I have. "

His friends were shocked in surprised

" Sarge! Are you out of your mind? You shouldn't say that in front of the professor. " Hassleberry said

" So.. that warrior was your girlfriend, isn't it? Well then, let settled this in a condition. " Dr Crowler said

" condition? " Axel wondered

" What he means by that? " Tuffy wondered, confusing

Sailor Moon steps forward in

" Wait! You can't do that... " Sailor Mars said, trying to stop her

" Let her be " Sailor Jupiter told her

" I think she will be the one who can explained about this. " Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon approach to Dr Crowler

" Sir, I think I will be the one who can explain this. " she said to him

" So... tell me, are you Mr Yuki's secret admirer? I been heard of you that you always with him at all times. Why he deeply likes you so much even though that you are just a warrior? " Dr Crowler asked

" Sir, It was a long explanation. I wanted to protect him from the evil forces who wanted to get him. He was deeply scared that the evil force might after him again. That's the reason why I do this because this is the duty of a Sailor Scout. " Sailor Moon explained

Then, Dr Crowler was silent in a moment, thinking in mind.

" What will our teacher said? " Atticus asked

" I'm so nervous for Sarge. " Hassleberry said in panicked

" So, what is it, Prof? " Jaden asked

" Hmmm... You are really a nice and brave young warrior but I can't allowed Jaden to stay here for longer. " Dr Crowler said

" But Crowler, Jaden was truly was... " Bastion uttered, trying to say something

" But why, Crowler? Sailor Moon was a gentle young lady. She always been with me at all the time. She didn't do anything wrong. " Jaden explained in a emotional way

" Mr Yuki, I can't allowed you to stay here in Tokyo for longer. Your parents will be so worried about your safety. So, I decided to bring you back to Duel Academy. " Dr Crowler told him

His friends were shocked in grief

" bring him back? but Crowler... we didn't finished our vacation trip in here. " Syrus said

" We still have few weeks left to stay here. " Chazz said

" But I have no other choice, I will return Jaden back to Duel Academy and you guys must stay here. This is a composore decision for his safety. " Dr Crowler told them

" So that means... " Kindaichi muttered

Jaden turned to Sailor Moon, sadly in face

" It was up to you, Mr Yuki. It was your decision. Make a wiseful choice. " Aster said

" Master, I think it was the time to decide to think the right decision. " Jerry said

That when, Jaden turned emotional in face

" Jaden... " Sailor Moon said, uttered

And he run away

" Sarge, wait! " Syrus said, attempt to stop him

" Let him be, Syrus. " Tom told him

Sailor Moon, watching Jaden from the distance, was saddened in face

" So, what now? " Sailor Mercury asked

" I think it was hard to accept the hard decision. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" A man should let his real emotions through his mind. " Sailor Mars said

" Maybe you got the point. " Sailor Venus said

Sailor Moon was keeping in silent in face, deep worried about Jaden.

At the outside, sitting at the fountain. Jaden was deep crying in tears, confused and panicked.

" What should I do now?! I can't leave so easily without Sailor Moon. I can't thinking straight. What should I say to Serena about that I will leave so early? Why it does happened to me? Why?! Why?! " he thought in mind

Then he hold his locket necklace that his father gave to him when he was little kid and he looked up at the skies.

He closed his eyes, placing his necklace at his chest, saying in deepened way " Please, give some courage to face my fear... please. " and a drop of tear fell from his eye

A moment later, his locket necklace was glowing lighter and he was surprised

" Why my necklace is glowing? " he wondered

But suddenly, the light of the locket necklace was began to teleport him away.

A hour later, he was lying down on a clear crystal floor and then he opened his eyes.

" Where am I? " he wondered

He stand up and he walked around in a mysterious crystal palace.

" What is this place? " he wondered again

That when, he heard a mysterious voice from a distance

" This is my kingdom, Crystal Tokyo. " the voice said

" Who are you? " Jaden asked

The mysterious stranger came out. She wears a crown and she has the same hair style as Sailor Moon, wearing a royal white royal gown and she has a moon symbol on her forehead.

" Wait... Are you... " Jaden uttered

" I never thought that you had been lost in the right path, Mister. Can you tell me where you came from? and how did you get in here? " the mysterious stranger asked

" Well you see it was... " Jaden uttered in a slowly way

" Umm... Are you alright? " the mysterious stranger asked

That when, he was fainted in front of her. the mysterious stranger rushed to his side. As she touched his hand, she feeled a strange presence that she was familiar with.

" That young man.. is he's... " she thought

2 hours later, he awoke again at the a large comfortable royal bed. The mysterious stranger was in delight.

" Where am I? " he wondered

" You are here in my royal room. I guess you are feeling okay. Can you tell me what is your name? " the mysterious stranger asked

" I'm Jaden Yuki, a duelist came from Duel Academy. And yours? " he introduced himself to her

" The name is Neo Queen Serenity, the future ruler of Silver Millennium, Crystal Tokyo. " the mysterious stranger introduced herself to him

" Wait.. you looked like Sailor Moon...i think you are... " Jaden muttered

" I'm her future self. " Neo Queen Serenity said

" But you looked older than Sailor Moon. I never thought that you got the same style as her. " Jaden said

" As you can see, it was based on the power of the Legendary Silver Moon Crystal. " Neo Queen Serenity said

" Legendary Silver Moon Crystal? What is that? " Jaden asked her, confusing

" I will show it to you. Are you willing to come? " Neo Queen Serenity asked, lend her hand to him

" Okay " Jaden said and he lend his hand to her and they leaved out

Back at the present time, Sailor Moon was waiting at the fountain, where Jaden was sitting at. Jerry noticed her.

" Oh, it was just you, Jerry. What do you want to say something? " Sailor Moon asked

" I know that you are worried about Jaden so much. Even though that he was fearful and afraid, still he was brave enough to face the circumstances and problems in his life. " Jerry said

" I know that but in reality, I truly love him so much even we are both reborn on the same planet, to be reunited with him once again. " Sailor Moon said

" I completely understand that you have a strong care for him but Crowler had no other choice but to you must stay away from Jaden, to avoid danger that approaching in. " Jerry said

" Do I expected to leave him behind? Whose else needs me but only him? I will proved that I will never give up on him. " Sailor Moon said

" That's the spirit, Serena. " Jerry said with thumbs up

" Thanks, Jerry. " Sailor Moon said with a smile and she turned back, noticed the locket necklace of Jaden on the ground

" What is it? " Jerry asked her

She picked it by her hand

" That's Master Jaden's locket necklace. " Jerry said

" Why it was left here? " Sailor Moon wondered

" Maybe he was around somewhere. We need to searched for him. " Jerry said in a rushed

" You got it, Jerry. " Sailor Moon said

Sailor Moon and Jerry are searched for Jaden. Back at the Crystal Palace, Neo Queen Serenity (Sailor Moon's future counterpart) lead Jaden to the room where is the Legendary Silver Moon Crystal was kept.

" Here, this is the Legendary Silver Moon Crystal. I used it for long centuries since I retired as a Sailor Scout. " Neo Queen Serenity stated

" Why you been retired as a Sailor Scout? I never thought you and Sailor Moon are different. " Jaden asked

" Because of the time period, I can't able to become a Sailor Scout once again because I already have a family. " Neo Queen Serenity said

Jaden nodded his head, silence in mood

" Is something wrong? " Neo Queen Serenity asked

Then his tears fell from his eyes, slowly and he turned to walked away from a distance. But the queen pull his arm, anxiously worried

" You don't know what I do this? Because I still truly care for you, Your Highness. " Neo Queen Serenity said

Jaden turned his back to her, shocking slowly " What did you say? Do you know who I really am? "

" Yes, besides that I already have a family. I will never change my love for you even the cost of my own life, as a ruler of this kingdom. That was my true decision. " Neo Queen Serenity said

" true decision? But, I don't know what should I decided to leave or not. I'm still confusing my mind. Please, Your Highness, I need your help. " Jaden pleaded

Neo Queen Serenity tapped her hand in to his shoulder

" You must proved to yourself that you are not alone in this world. Everyone has still love and care for you and even that I will always to guard you by your side no matter what the cost. " Neo Queen Serenity said

" Thanks, Your Highness. I couldn't appreciate without you. " Jaden said

" Is because I still believe in you, Supreme King... no... Jaden Yuki, no matter how much I tried to love you... I will never fall behind. " Neo Queen Serenity said

" You look exactly like Sailor Moon, she never gives up on anything to me. " Jaden said

That a moment, Neo Queen Serenity get near to him, gave him a kiss on the face, making him blushing in face.

" Good luck and be careful. " Neo Queen Serenity told him

That when, Jaden was teleported away by the light. Back when, Syrus and the others are still waiting for Sailor Moon and Jerry to bring Jaden back.

" How those two are taking so long? " Syrus wondered

" I hope Sarge was alright. " Hassleberry said

That when, Sailor Moon and Jerry returned back

" So, where is he? " Bastion asked

" We been searched for him everywhere but no sign of him around the park. " Jerry said

" So.. now what we gonna do? " Jesse asked, confusing

" It was all my fault that I shouldn't let Jaden forced to leave. " Dr Crowler apologize

Sailor Moon approached to him

" Sir, It was not your fault. He must do his right decision to do with. Because that I will always there to protect him from dangers even the cost of my own life. " Sailor Moon said

" I see. You are truly a brave young lady. You never give up on loving and caring for him. " Dr Crowler said

" I promised that I will always with him by his side at all times. " Sailor Moon said

" That's the spirit, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" I understand completely. But... where is Jaden? " Dr Crowler wondered, looking around

That when, Jaden had arrived in. His friends were in delight including Sailor Moon and Dr Crowler.

" Jay! You're Safe! " Tom shouted in surprised

" Are you not hurt? " Kindaichi asked

" Seems fine. " Jaden said

" But... where have you been going, Master? We been searched for you for hours. " Jerry asked

" It was a long story, guys. " Jaden said with a smile

Sailor Moon rushed to him, hugging him tightly

" I'm so glad that you came back safe and sound. " Sailor Moon said

" I'm so happy that you still waiting for me. I never thought you could leave me forever. " Jaden said, crying in tears

" I promised that I won't leave you behind ever again. " Sailor Moon said

The others are acting romantically.

" How sweet " Atticus said, in a sweet expression

" Those two are seems pretty close to each other. " Aster said

" Yeah, just like in the past. " Jerry said in a smile expression

On the other hand at the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was in furiously in rage that Sailor Moon and Jaden are together once again. The Negaforce asked her

" What is your plan now, Beryl? " the Negaforce asked

" I must get rid of the Moon Princess and the Supreme King will be mine. " Queen Beryl said and she laughed evilly

She looked at the image of Jaden at the mirror

" No one can ever escape from me. " she thought in her mind, touching in the mirror through her hand and she smiled in evil grin

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 15 -** **Jaden's Greatest Fear! Past Life Revealed**


	15. Special Chapter1

Special Chapter#1 - How Did Jerry Discovered Sailor Moon true secret identity? (First Part)

This is the first special chapter of this crossover story (Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh GX). It was take place after the events in Chapter 4 (Another Rescue).

Note - The characters names were in Japanese counterparts except for Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse.

After Sailor Moon had rescued Judai from an mysterious enemy from the Dark Kingdom. His friends were began to wondered especially Jerry Mouse, was very suspicious about Sailor Moon's true secret.

Jerry went in to the room, noticed that Judai was sitting on his chair, writing something on the table.

" What are you writing, Master? " Jerry asked

Judai was surprised and he hid his note paper on his hand

" Don't tell me that you writing something on the paper? What are you writing for? " Jerry asked

" It was just nothing, Jerry-kun. It was just a note. " Judai said

" Really.. " Jerry said with a grimace on his face and said " Let me see that note you have just wrote. "

" I told you it was nothing. " Judai said, trying to attempt to hide the note away from Jerry

" Come on, Master. Don't be such a rascal. Hurry and give it to me. " Jerry told him

A hour later, Judai give the paper to Jerry. When Jerry opened it, he was surprised

" Wait a sec.. you wanted to give to Sailor Moon?! " Jerry asked in surprised

" Is because that I would wanted to expressed on how I feel for her. She saves me from the first place. That's the reason why I admired her so much. " Judai said

Then Jerry began to wondered in mind about of what he said. Hour later, Jerry went out of the hotel. Sho and Manjoume noticed him

" Where are you going, Jerry-kun? " Sho asked

" At the park, I was supposed to meet my cousin and my nephew in there. " Jerry said

" I see. But how about your training with Judai? " Manjoume asked

" He will trained with me tomorrow. So, see ya later. " Jerry said, as he walks off

" Be careful and don't go farther away or else Big Bro will looking for you. " Sho told him

" I will " Jerry said

Jerry walked on the street and that when he bumped into Usagi along with Luna.

" Oops, I didn't mean to bumped you, Usagi-san. " Jerry apologize

" Nah, it was okay. I was a little bit hurry. " Usagi said

That when, Jerry noticed her brooch fell from her backpack

" What is that? " Jerry asked

" That was my Crystal Star Brooch. This thing was gave from my dearest mother of mine. " Usagi said

" I see about that. " Jerry said, muttering something

" Is something wrong? " Usagi asked

" No, It was nothing. I think that thing was so special to you. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it now. " Usagi said and she looked at her wristwatch, surprising " Oh my goodness, I will gonna late for school. See you tomorrow, Jerry-kun. " Usagi said in a rush, running faster

" Okay then " Jerry said

As Usagi leaves out, Jerry began to suspicious on her reaction

" I think she has hidden something that I didn't know. Is she was a warrior or something... " Jerry wondered in mind

On the other hand, Usagi was continued running in a hurry while Luna was began to wondering why Jerry was suspected on Usagi from the first place.

" Usagi-chan, I think that mouse was suspicious on you. " Luna said to her

" Why do you mean by that, Luna? " Usagi asked

" I think he might suspected that he discovered your true secret identity as a Sailor Senshi and even that he was a student duelist of that young man you been rescued with. " Luna stated

" Jerry-san was a duelist student? " Usagi asked, wondering

" Yes, but you have to keep your true secret so that he will never discovered who you really are especially to his friends. " Luna told her

Usagi stopped running, paused for a moment

" Usagi-chan? " Luna asked

" I have to check out about what happened to him..." Usagi thought

Back at the hotel, Sho and the others are relaxed at the bath shower room.

" Hey, Sho. " Kenzan said, turned to him

" What is it, Kenzan-kun? " Sho asked

" I think there is something bother with Big Bro. " Kenzan said

" bother about what? " Sho asked again, confusing

" I think Judai was already fall in love to his secret love life from the very start when he first met her. " Tom said

" What if that girl has hidden something that we didn't know? " Fubuki asked him

" hidden? of what? " Tom asked, confusing

" I thought that young lady got a strange presence that we never felt from before. It was stronger than some power of duel spirits. " Misawa said

" I think you got the point but I don't think it was not possible. We don't know what her attitudes she had. " Tom said

" I guess you are right, Tom-kun. " Sho said

" Judai was already a mature adult man. " Misawa said

" Yep, you're right. " Fubuki said

Sho turned his head, wondering " Where is Jerry-kun? He didn't take a shower yet? "

" Never mind about him. I think he has busy working on his research. " Tom said

" I see " Sho said, nodded his head

" I think we should keep eye on those mysterious enemies who are after Judai so that he will never be in danger again just like last night. " Misawa said

" Your'e right, Misawa. " Tom said

Meanwhile on the room, Judai was aslept on the bed, full of magazines that with some pictures of Sailor Moon and on the other side, there was his cellphone with ear phones placing on it and the lamp shade was still on. The curtains on the windows was blowing slowly in breeze, and the whole room was silent in slumber until some loud footsteps came out from outside of the window

At the outside of the window, Sailor Moon was climbing up at the distance

" Are you sure about this, Usagi-chan? What if he noticed you that you are here? " Luna asked slowly

" Just be quiet, Luna. He will never noticed it. " Sailor Moon said

Then she climbed up on the window and she stepped down on the floor, slowly while Luna was watching her at the distance. Sailor Moon tried to touched him but then Judai was woke up in surprise, noticed her

" Oh, it was you, Sailor Moon-sama. Why are you doing here around midnight? " Judai asked

" Sorry for bothering your beautiful sleep. I came here so that I will talked to you in private moment. " Sailor Moon said

" Why do you mean? Are you trying to say something to me? " Judai asked

That a moment, Sailor Moon looked at the locket necklace that Judai weared on his neck

" Is this thing was yours? " she asked

That when, Judai was started to blushed in face when Sailor Moon asked him and that moment, he placed it on his chest, holding by his both hands. The two began to looked each other for a moment, face to face.

 **To Be Continued... Special Chapter#2**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 - Jaden's Greatest Fear! Past Life Revealed**

That night, Jaden was having a bad nightmare that Queen Beryl had tooked him to the castle of the Negaverse and forces to take him as a sacrifice to the Negaforce. Also, he saw Sailor Moon was lay dying on the floor and he screams loudly as Beryl tried to touched him.

The next morning, Jaden was awoke by Syrus and Hassleberry who were trying to tucked him up from the bed.

" Jay! Are you alright? " Syrus asked

" I guess you not feel so well today. " Hassleberry said

" I was having a bad nightmare last night and even that I couldn't sleep well because of that. " Jaden said

" Okay, it was just a dream. There is nothing can do anything wrong. " Hassleberry told him

" Yeah, cheered up. " Syrus said

And Jaden nodded his head, silently. At the bathroom, when he washed himself in the shower, he still remember about what happened in his dream

" I could never thought that it will happen to me but still.. I was worried about Serena. It couldn't happened that way. " he thought on his mind

Later then, he changed to his new clothes, weared his shoes and he went downstairs. Tom and Jerry noticed him

" Master, Where are you going? " Jerry asked

" Going to Serena's house. I have to talked something to her. " Jaden said

" Oh, okay. Go ahead! " Tom said

Jaden walks out of the hotel then the two were wondering about his attitude

" pal, I guess Jaden was acting so strange this time. I never seen him like that from before. " Tom said, whispered to him, slowly

" Yeah and I think he was worried about Sailor Moon that much. " Jerry said

" Oh, I get it now. " Tom said, nodded his head, slightly

On the other hand at the Tsukino's house, Serena along with her close friends Molly and Melvin, sitting at the sofa in the living room

" So... Serena. I need to asked you something. " Melvin said

" What is it, Melvin? " Serena asked, confusing

" I been heard of it that you have an another secret admirer. Can you tell me who he was? " Melvin asked her, embarrassed

" What?! What are you talking about? " Serena asked, confusing

Molly stared at her, in a teasing expression

" Don't tell me that you have an another love interest besides Darien, huh? " she asked, embarrassed

" Wait... I guess you guys having a mistake something else. Told you, I already have a boyfriend now and Darien was my only true love, got that? " Serena told them

" Really... " Melvin said, teasing her

" I told you I already have a boy-" Serena uttered, trying to say something

The doorbell rings and Serena was shocked

" Hey.. I think it was your secret admirer was here. " Molly said, teasing her

" Guys! I don't have a secret adm-" Serena said, trying to finished the sentence

Her mom came in

" Serena, dear. I think you have a visitor. " her mom said

" Who? " Serena wondered

Jaden came in and Serena was shocked in surprise

" Jaden? Why are you here? " Serena asked

" I came here to talked to you for something. " Jaden said

Molly and Melvin stared at her, in a grimace expressions

" So.. That guy was your secret admirer? " Molly asked

" Well... it was... " Serena uttered

" Serena, Is something wrong? " Jaden asked

Serena stand up from the sofa and said in a rush " I guess we need to talked outside. "

" Oh, I see. " Jaden said

Later at outside of the house, Serena and Jaden were sat on the chairs

" So.. What you wanted to talked to me, Jaden? I guess you been having been little dense today. " Serena asked

" I wanted to said to you something very important. " Jaden said, in a worried expression

" What do you mean? " Serena asked

He hold her hand in comfort

" Serena.. I telling to you that I was so very worried about you that you will might get hurt so badly. Even that, I couldn't such a thing without you by my side." Jaden said

" What are you talking about? Are you telling me that you are afraid of something? " Serena asked

" Yes, I feared that I have been plunged into the darkness that been covered around. I was so scared that the evil queen might get me so much despite that I was reborn here on this planet. I can't lose you in my side. " Jaden said, in a feared expression on his face

Serena placed her hand on his shoulder

" Jaden, I know you are scared but I don't really care that someone might get you even my enemy, Queen Beryl targets you. I won't never let that happened. " Serena said, convincing him

" Thanks, Serena. You are the only one I can depend with. " Jaden said

" But I have to asked you about your past life. " Serena said

" my past life? " Jaden asked, confusing

" Can you tell it to me about that? " Serena asked

Meanwhile at the Negaverse castle lair, Queen Beryl was making a spell potion in order to make Jaden fell unconscious.

" Soon.. you will be in my hands now... Jaden Yuki. " Queen Beryl said to herself and she laughed in evilly

Then she walks out from the room and she teleport away to the real life world.

Back when, Serena asked Jaden about his childhood past. He nodded his head, silently

" Well you see... when I was young child... My favorite hobby was to draw about Duel Monsters. " Jaden stated

" You like to make mythical creatures? " Serena asked

" Yes, it is. I loved to draw because I was fan of Duel Monsters and even that I love to duel with cards. " Jaden stated

He closed his eyes and he recalled about his childhood past. When he was young, He already participated in a drawing contest of Industrial Illusions and even that he has the ability to see Duel Spirits. Also, he fond of dueling with other childrens especially of his neighborhood. However, he was fell comatose state because of unknown premonitions. His parents take him to the laboratory check up. As he turned 10 years old, his playmates never allowed to dueled him because of unknown premonitions. When he turned 12 years old, he met Tom (Kitten) and Jerry (Little Mice) for the very first time and then he adopted them as pets until they grew up when Jaden was turned 15 years old. That year, he was along with them to enrolled in Duel Academy, a specialized school for studying as a duelist. They placed in different dorms: Tom (Obelisk Blue) and Jerry and Jaden (Silfer Red). As the time goes by, Jerry and Jaden developed a student teacher relationship and later on, Jerry began to called him " Master ". Despite that he was placed in a lower rank, Jaden was became the Academy's representative and defeated the evil forces: Shadow Riders and Society of Light and he was became one of the best and popular duelist in the whole Duel Academy

After he recalled about his past, he opened his eyes once again

" Since that when, some of them including my friends were always supported me even in dangerous situations. " Jaden stated

" I see about that. I never thought you have been close with Tom and Jerry. " Serena said

" Because they are my only pets I have. Without them, I couldn't became the popular duelist in the whole Duel World. " Jaden said

" I completely understand now. You are really a strong person, Jaden. " Serena said with a smile expression

" Thanks, Serena. " Jaden said, did the same way as she did

Later that afternoon, Jaden leaved out the house. Before that, he waved goodbye to Serena and after that he went back to the hotel.

As he went up to his room, to take a rest but suddenly he saw a potion was placed on the cabinet table, and there was card paper saying " For The Famous Duelist of Duel Academy, Drink It "

" What is does mean? Did someone brings this thing here? " he wondered

He get the potion from the table then he opened its cover. He sniffed it, trying to sense the smell of the potion

" Well. it doesn't matter.. I have to drink this. " Jaden said to himself

Then he dranked the whole potion

" There, that's feel better. " Jaden said

But suddenly, he began to collapsed on the floor, felled unconscious just like what happened in his childhood past. That when, Queen Beryl appears in before Jaden

" Soon.. you will be mine now.. " she said

And she carried him away, teleporting back to the castle lair. A hour later, Jerry went in his room

" Master, Are you in there? " he yelled

When he went in, he was surprised that Jaden went missing and he saw a note on the floor. He picked it and he read it on what is it on the note

 **" That's Boy Will Be Mine Forever "**

 **\- Queen Beryl of the Negaverse**

And after that he was shocked in surprised that Queen Beryl had captured Jaden. Syrus, Tom, and Hassleberry went in

" Jerry, Is something wrong? " Syrus asked

" Jaden was held captured by that evil queen again. " Jerry said

" Say what?! " they asked in surprise

 **To Be Continued... Chapter 16 - True Power of The Negaforce**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16 - True Power of The Negaforce

In the previous chapter, Jaden had been admitted that he was afraid of losing Sailor Moon against Queen Beryl. So, he visit to her house in order to tell about his greatest fear. Also, he recalled of his past life and his first meeting with Tom and Jerry. After that, he went back to the hotel but then he saw a drinking potion on the table and he drinks it and suddenly he fell collapsed on the floor. Queen Beryl appears before him, took him away. A minute later, Jerry discovered that he was kidnapped by Queen Beryl once again, much to Syrus and the others surprise in shocked.

" Are you sure that he was kidnapped? " Syrus asked

" No doubt of it, guys. " Jerry said and he picked the potion bottle on the floor

" What's that? " Tom asked

" It's a... potion drink? " Hassleberry wondered in surprise

" Might be is. " Jerry said as he looked at the sign of bottle has the word " **POISON** " at the bottom and he stunned " Wait...poison?.. No way.. it couldn't be... "

" Is something wrong, pal? " Tom asked with a stunning expression

Jerry showed the potion bottle and they shocked in horror.

" No... poison? " Tom asked in response

" Exactly, I guess the evil queen has put something a dangerous chemical that could make a person to asleep for long hours. " Jerry stated

" So that means... " Syrus said in a uttering expression

" Jay will be in terrible state, we got to do something to rescued him from that wicked queen. " Hassleberry said in a rush

" Contact Chazz and the others immediately!! " Tom told Syrus

" You got it! " Syrus replied and he went out of the room

10 minutes later, Chazz and the others arrives in.

" What's is going on? " Bastion asked

" Jaden has been kidnapped by Queen Beryl once again. " Tom said

" SAY WHAT? " the others surprise in shocked

" But how it's was happened? " Jesse asked

" Jerry picked up this potion bottle that contains a poison chemical that can able to make a person asleep. " Syrus stated

" So that's means... " Aster said, uttering

" He will gonna fall to death!! " Atticus shouted in response

" So now we gonna do? That evil queen is trying to hurt him so badly. That's unforgivable! " Chazz said in anger

" We need to go to her castle lair. " Jerry said

" What?! Are you out of your mind, Jerry? Her place was in the North Pole at the D Point. It was too dangerous to go in there by ourselves. " Syrus said

" I know but we need to saved Master Jaden from the evil queen. We can't let it happened to used him as a sacrifice for evil. We need to work together for the peace of the universe and those who are lived here... We must fight back. If Master Jaden saves us, now it's our turn to saved him. That's our top priority as the duelists of Duel Academy, to stop the evil humanity once for all. " Jerry said

The others paused for a moment, turned their faces to each other and after that, they turned to Jerry.

" We agree with you, Jerry. " Bastion said

" Me too. " Hassleberry said

" That's the spirit of a duelist. " Axel said

" You looked exactly like Jaden does, never gives up on hope. " Aster said

Jerry went to Tom's hand, standing straight in position.

" Are you sure about this plan, Jerry? " Chazz asked

" I guess we can't waste time, we need to get to the North Pole immediately. " Atticus said in a rush

" I guess you're right. " Jesse said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go and rescued Master Jaden. Are you with me? " Jerry asked in response

" Yeah! " the others yelled louder

That when, they placed their duel disks on their arms and then they went out of the hotel. They summoned their ace duel monsters in order to get reached on the D Point at the North Pole.

Meanwhile at the Negaverse castle room, Jaden opens his eyes after he felled unconscious a while ago. When he woke up, he was surprised that he was at the castle room.

" Hold on... what is this place? How did I got here? " he wondered

But then he realized that he was on the bed.

" What the? What is the meaning of this? " he wonders again

He jumped out from the bed, went to the mirror, checking on himself. But he was surprise that he was wearing the clothes of the Supreme King when he was young prince from the past.

" No way... but why I wear this thing? " he wondered in confusion

A moment later, Queen Beryl went in and he was shocked in astonished as he turned his back to her.

" Greetings, my dear Supreme King. Welcome to my castle of the Negaverse. " Queen Beryl greeted

" Why do you bring me here? " Jaden asked

" Is because I took here to my castle so that I will forced you to surrender to the great Negaforce. " Queen Beryl said

" me? to surrender? I will never! " Jaden protested

And that when she pulled his hand to her.

" Don't you think you will reject me again? How pathetic person you are. " Queen Beryl said in a hissing expression as she get neared to Jaden, trying to kissed him

" I'm not going to you anymore because my love was belonged to Sailor Moon... the... moon princess! " Jaden shouted with a loud voice

Queen Beryl became enraged when he shouted her name and she grabbed his clothes off with her hand.

" Do you prefer that moon protector over me?! Don't mentioned her name ever again because you will belong to me for real. " she warned him

She put him down on the floor and she turned back at the window then she raised her scepter.

" Oh, great Negaforce! I need it to lend to you the Supreme King's power so that we will controled the entire universe. " she shouted with thunder and lightning was heard outside of the castle

The Negaforce appears before her.

" Very well, let me have his greatest power to conquered the entire universe then we will destroyed the Moon Princess and the Sailor Scouts. " she told her

" As you wish. " Queen Beryl said and kneeled down and after that she stand up then she turned to Jaden with an evil expression

" No! I will never to that evil creature! Never! " Jaden said as he stepped back away from her

" So.. you are trying to run away to called help? " Queen Beryl asked as she get neared to him

She grabbed his locket necklace from his neck by her hand.

" Well.. is this your precious thing you have? What a perfect item you have. " Queen Beryl said as she handled his locket necklace to the Negaforce

" Wait.. don't do it!! " Jaden shouted, trying to stopped her

The queen was stunned and asked him " So.. you want this thing back to you? You like this precious necklace, huh? "

" Don't give away my necklace! I am already surrender to you. " Jaden said in a slowly expression

Queen Beryl laughed loudly and asked him " You really gonna surrender to me? What a pity, you are Supreme King. Well then... " and she threw the necklace down to the seas

" No! " Jaden shouted as he saw the necklace fall down to the water

" Let me have his power to me, Beryl! " the Negaforce commanded

" As you wish, great leader. " Queen Beryl replied

And that when she grabbed Jaden by both hands, tighting around him.

" Face your greatest fear, Supreme King. Because soon.. the whole universe will be mine! " Queen Beryl said

She pointed her scepter to him and that when, his aura energy released from his body, making him screamed in pain.

" At last, his power will be mine! " Queen Beryl shouted and she laughed evilly

But suddenly, a loud banging was heard on the down floor.

" Who's there?! " she wondered

She looked at downstairs, saw Jerry and the others are on the way to the third floor. When Jaden saw them, he was shocked in surprise.

" Guys! Help me! " he yelled as he slowly fall down to the floor while the Negaforce gathered his aura energy

" Well.. I guess your dearest friends are arrived here... along with that little mouse. I will surprise them with a little trap. " she said with an evil thought

" Wait... don't! " Jaden shouted

At downstairs, Jerry and the others are climbing up to the top of the castle to rescued Jaden.

" I guess we almost there to the top. " Tom said

" I hope Jay was okay in there. " Syrus said with a worried expression

" We can't let that evil queen lay on him. This is unforgivable. " Hassleberry said

" You say so, we are risking our lives to saved him just he did. " Aster said

" Me neither " Bastion said

" Alright, guys. We have to make sure that there will be no traps in here. " Jerry told them

" But... I hate dirty traps. " Chazz muttered

" Take a easy, Chazz. There's nothing to be afraid of those traps or something. " Atticus said, cheered him up

" Thanks, Atticus. " Chazz said

But suddenly, a huge shaking was heard the whole surrounding.

" What's was that? " Tom wondered

" Is this a earthquake? " Axel wondered

" Stay sharp, guys. " Jerry told them

Then the huge rocks from the top were falling down.

" What the? " Syrus wondered

" Falling rocks! " Hassleberry shouted

" Everyone! Split up! " Jerry yelled

The group split up as the rocks filled down, blocking off the stairs. Only Jerry, Tom and Syrus were on the top while Chazz and the others are on the below stairs, covering with the rocks

" Guys! Are you okay in there? " Chazz yelled in a loud voice

" Yes, we are. " Tom shouted in response

" Are you guys not hurt? " Jerry asked

" Nope, not really that much. I guess these rocks blocking the whole stairway. We can't able to move out away. " Hassleberry said in response

" I guess we shouldn't worry about them. " Jesse said with a shrugging on his shoulder

" Don't worry, you guys stay there while me, Syrus and Tom will rescued Jaden. We will back later. " Jerry said in a rush

" Be careful. " Hassleberry told them

" Good luck! " Bastion shouted

The three rushed to the top of the castle, to rescued Jaden. Back when, the Negaforce is still absorbed his aura energy and he started to get weaken.

" I... can't... breath... harder... " Jaden said as he about to fall down on the floor

Queen Beryl laughed evilly and said to him, mockingly " Now, your whole aura energy will be mine! "

That when, the Negaforce is started to getting grown with huge violet flames and her eyes were grown bigger in reddish.

" Finally... you're ultimate power has arise again! Now, we will conquered the entire universe. " Queen Beryl said in a loud voice as she raised her scepter

Suddenly, the whole clouds are turned to darker and darker in the whole part of the Earth. Meanwhile at the Tsukino's house , Serena senses the upcoming danger

" Is something wrong? " Luna asked

" No... the Negaforce has been resurrected again. " Serena said

" Say what?! She has returned? " Luna asked

" Come on, we have to tell Raye and the others. " Serena said in a rush

She run out of the house, went to the Cherry Hill Temple to telled Raye and the others about the danger coming. As she arrived in, she explained to them about the return of the Negaforce.

" The Negaforce has returned? " Lita shocked in surprise

" No doubt of it, a new disaster will occur in just like in the past. " Raye said

" So... what we gonna do? Going to the D Point? " Mina asked

" I guess we need to go there and stopped Beryl once for all and we gonna destroyed the Negaforce. " Amy said in response

" I agree with you! " Rini said

" Alright! Let's go! " Serena shouted

The six girls went out of the Cherry Hill Temple and they transformed into their Sailor forms and that when they teleport to the D Point using their Sailor Teleport.

Back when, Jerry, Tom and Syrus are finally reached to the top room of the castle.

" We made it! " Tom said

" Let's go in! " Jerry said

Jerry smashed the door and they went in but they were surprised when Queen Beryl noticed them.

" Greetings, dearest creatures. I never thought you will came here by yourselves. " Queen Beryl greeted

" What you did to Jaden?! " Tom asked

" Well... I used him as my victim... to give up himself to the great Negaforce and he and the whole universe will be mine. " Queen Beryl said and she laughed loudly

" How dare you... " Syrus said in anger expression

" Let my master go, you evil queen! " Jerry demanded

Jaden was surprised when he heard Jerry's voice and he stand up from being weaken.

" Jerry... is that really you?! " he asked

Jerry was surprised when he sees Jaden from a distance.

" Master? " he stunned in surprise, as he approached to him

But Jaden was grabbed by Queen Beryl, making Jerry, Tom and Syrus shocked in grief and she laughed evilly.

 **What will happened next? Will Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts arrived to stopped the evil destruction of the great Negaforce? Will Chazz and the others will arrived to helped to rescued Jaden? How about Jerry? Will he can able to fight forward against Queen Beryl in able to saved his loyal master? Or if Sailor Moon can be the one to saved him?**

 **Find Out In The Next Chapter**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Chapter 17 - Great Ultimate Sacrifice**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17 - Great Ultimate Sacrifice

In the previous chapter, Jerry and the others discovered that Jaden had been kidnapped by Queen Beryl once again and they decided to rescue him by traveling to D Point at the North Pole. On the other hand, He was been forced by Beryl to surrender himself to the Negaforce however he refused. That when, the Negaforce ordered her to get his energy to make her stronger and powerful than ever. But then, Jerry and the duelists are arrived at the castle, however the queen tried to put them into her trap however Jerry, Tom and Syrus are reaching to the top but she held Jaden in hostage bait.

At the downstairs, Chazz and the others are trying to pulled out the rocks away that blocks their path to the top floor.

" This is too heavy... " Hassleberry said, trying to pull out

" We are all have to. Jerry, Tom, and Syrus are on the top floor of the castle. We can't stand here like this. " Chazz said to him

" You got the point, I hope they are okay in upstairs. " Bastion said

" But still... Jaden was held captive by that evil queen. Our decks can't able to defeat her so easily. " Jesse stated

" But there is one option. " Chazz said

" By who? " Aster asked

" Sailor Moon. She was our only hope to saved Jaden from her. She has the power of magic that can able to destroyed her for good. " Chazz stated

" What kind of magic she had? " Axel asked

" Her ultimate weapon, the Imperium Silver Moon Crystal. " Chazz said in response

" Imperium Silver Moon Crystal? What's that? " Jesse asked

" That weapon can healed people who are turned into monsters and also to destroyed enemies as well. Her ultimate magic wand that can able to vaporize any attacks including dark ones. " Chazz stated

" Hold on... did Jaden discovered her true secret identity? " Jesse asked him again

" Of course it is. He discovered her secret by transforming in front of him while on the battle last time. Sailor Moon real identity was Serena Tsukino. " Chazz stated

" Oh, I get it now. " Axel said

" I hope she was here already. " Atticus said, in a worried expression

" But first.. we gonna removed these stuffs away. " Chazz told them

" Guys! A little help here! " Hassleberry yelled

" Coming up, Hassleberry! " Chazz shouted

And the duelists helped together to moved out the rocks away from the path.

Back at the throne room, Jerry, Tom and Syrus were still standing, facing the queen, held Jaden in hostage bait.

" Let my master go, you wicked queen! " Syrus shouted

" You can't have him! " Tom shouted in a loud voice

Queen Beryl laughed of what they said and she asked to them, mockingly " Are you trying to dare to stop me? You foolish creatures... you will never anything with your little weapons of yours... "

" How dare you... " Syrus said in anger, trying to provoked her

" Sy! Stop it! " Jerry told him

" I will battle you once for all! For my best friend! " Syrus shouted, activated his Duel Disk

" But... Syrus. This is not so very easy to do it. " Tom said

" She was very powerful that we ever expected with. She was very more dangerous than our enemies we had face from the past. " Jerry stated

" I can't stay back like this! " Syrus shouted

" Heh, don't you think you will battle against me? Well then, it was time for a little trap for all of you. " Queen Beryl said, amusing

" No! You can't! " Jaden yelled

She raised her scepter, summoning a little trap for Jerry, Tom and Syrus: large vines.

" Oh no... " Tom said, in a frightened expression

" This is not so good... " Syrus said, uttered

The large vines appears on both Tom and Syrus, grabbing them away, except for Jerry, who was at the center side.

" Ah... what is this?! " Syrus complained

" I think we been stuck in these thorny vines. " Tom said

" Are you alright in there? " Jerry shouted

" Yep, we're fine... really. You can handle her. " Tom told him

" I will. " Jerry said

" Hah, a little mouse like you should never won in a fight against me. " Queen Beryl said

" I will defeat you at all cost... for the sake of my master! " Jerry shouted, activated his duel disk

" Bring it! " Queen Beryl ordered

" As you can say " Jerry said, draw a card from his deck

" _Jerry.. no.._ " Jaden thought, in a worried expression

" I summoned Mouse Dragon in Attack mode! " Jerry yelled

Mouse Dragon appears in.

" Way the go, Jerry! " Syrus shouted

" You can do it! " Tom yelled

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts are already made to the inside portion of the castle.

" I guessed we made it. " Sailor Jupiter said

" We have to reached to the top floor immediately. " Sailor Moon told them

" You say so " Sailor Mars said

They reached upstairs to the throne room. But then, they saw the duelists were still pulling off the large rocks from the pathway.

" Guys? What are you doing here? " Sailor Moon asked, wondered

Chazz turned back to them, asking in surprise " Sailor Moon? You're here?!"

" I never thought you guys came here on time. " Atticus said, happily expression

" What are you doing here too anyway? " Aster asked

" We came here to battle Queen Beryl. She was creating a new invasion acrossed the world. She has the power of the Negaforce, the terrifying creature of all darkness. " Sailor Venus stated

" Hold on... where is Tom and Jerry and Syrus too? even Jaden? " Sailor Moon asked

" Unfortunately, Jaden was held captive again by the evil queen. " Bastion said in response

" Say what?! " Sailor Moon asked in surprised

" We trying to stop her then we rescued him however we been blocked by these large rocks. So Tom, Jerry and Syrus were the ones to go entered to the top to rescued him. " Hassleberry stated

" This not so good.. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" I guess you are the only hope to do this situation. We need your help. " Bastion said

" Jaden needs you so much. " Jesse pleaded

Sailor Moon paused for a moment while the other Scouts looking at her, silently.

" Are you sure about this? " Sailor Mars asked

" I guess we can't let waste time just like this. " Sailor Jupiter said

" What you can say? " Bastion asked

Then, Sailor Moon response her answer.

" Fine, I will do it! For the entire universe, the entire Earth and even for Jaden too. I won't let it down for good. " Sailor Moon said

" That's the spirit! " Axel shouted

" So.. what the plan to do? " Sailor Mercury asked

" I have an idea. " Sailor Moon said

" What's it? " Chazz asked

Back when, Jerry and his ace monster Mouse Dragon was heavily exhausted from battling Queen Beryl's and her attacks.

" a monster creature attacks can't be effective against me. How pathetic ." Queen Beryl said, amusing

" I wont lose to you! " Jerry said, still standing up, but exhausted

" Really? Is that all you got with? Well then, time for you to crushed you down. " Queen Beryl shouted, summoning her scepter, prepared to fired at him

" Watch out, pal! " Tom yelled

" Stay away! " Syrus yelled louder

She used her blast attack to knocked Jerry and his ace monster down at the walls. She successfully hitted them and both of them are knocked unconscious.

" Jerry! " Tom and Syrus shouted

When Jaden saw him unconscious on the floor , he was began to cried in emotional.

" Jerry.. you can't do this to me... don't give up... " Jaden pleaded

Queen Beryl turned to him, saying " Your precious little pet has been gone for good. No one can defend you right now. " and she laughed evilly

" How dare you... " Jaden said in anger

" Well then, it was your turn to crushed you for good. " Queen Beryl said, trying to touched him

" No! I will never let you to laid fingers on my best friend. " Syrus said, was trying to remove off the large vines that it was tied up in his hands

" We got to do something! " Tom said in a quickly way

The queen grabbed his left arm, by strong force.

" Ouch! Let go off me! " Jaden protested

" I can't let you get away because you are mine now. " Queen Beryl said and she laughed evilly

" I will never! " Jaden shouted

That moment, Jerry throwed a rock on her hand, in order to prevent her from hurting him. Jaden, was wondered in surprise of his action.

" Jerry? " he wondered

" Why you?.. " Queen Beryl asked in anger

" I can't let you to have him! A duelist should always to protect on those who are in need in terms of dangers. Master Jaden had saved the Duel Academy from the previous evil forces and now it was my turn to saved him from you! " Jerry shouted

" That's the spirit, pal! " Tom said

" You are so very incompetence than ever! I will finished you off! " Queen Beryl said, using her scepter once again

" Oh no... this is not good. " Syrus said, in frightened expression

She fired her attack to Jerry however Jaden, was in anguish, using his new power, to protect Jerry from her attack.

" Is that... " Syrus uttered

" the new power of the Supreme King?! But why? " Tom wondered

Jerry, was also was surprised of what he saw his master using his powers to protect him.

" Master... you are doing this just for me? " Jerry asked

" Jerry... just like you had said... a duelist should never give up on the fight... you have the great ability to sacrifice anyone who are surrounded you. That's why I doing this.. not for you.. but for our friends... " Jaden said, as he was about to get weakened

" Stay out of my sight, Supreme King! You are wasting my time, to protect that precious little creature of yours! " Queen Beryl yelled and she knocked him down on the floor

" Jaden, no! " Syrus shouted

" Master! " Jerry yelled

Queen Beryl grabbed on his neck, by using her hand.

" Don't you think you can fooled me, Supreme King? "

Jaden can't able to breathed in

" I won't let you... " Syrus said in anger, trying to remove the vines

" Jerry! A little help here! " Tom yelled

" You got it " Jerry said, rushed to help them, trying to removed the vines

The queen said to him, mockingly " How disgracious you are... this time... it will never changed the way that I feel from before.. "

" Say what?! You had met me from the past life? " Jaden asked in surprised

" But first.. I will make you as my slave.. forever. " Queen Beryl said, opened her dark eyes, her true form

Jerry released Tom and Syrus from the thorny vines.

" We got to do something or else Jaden will be under her dark magic spell. " Tom said in a rush

" My Duel Monsters can't effected on her. We need to tried something else. " Jerry said

" Of what? " Syrus asked

Back when, the queen tried to put him through her hypnosis spell.

" You will be mine forever... Supreme King.. to rule the entire universe... as the new king of darkness... and we will conquered ourselves. "

That moment, Jaden was became too defenseless. He realized that he was brave and courageous in himself but in reality, he was trapped in a world with full of darkness, despair, and destruction. He was ended up like a bait just like from his past.

That when, tears began falling from his eyes.

" Oh no! Jaden will be terrible state! " Syrus said in panicked

" We make it quick! " Tom told to Jerry

" _I never thought it will would really happened like this... just like from the past... what should I do now? I was became defenseless than ever... I can't take this anymore... I won't have to... to stay alone in the darkness... please.. I need you... your help... Serenity.._ " he thought and his eyes were about to close

" Jaden, no! " the three shouted

" You will be mine now! " Queen Beryl said

That when, a mysterious voice was heard.

" I wont let you to laid fingers on him, Queen Beryl! "

The three were surprised by the voice

" Is that... " Tom uttered

" No way... it is! " Jerry said, surprised

Sailor Moon was arrived in along with the Sailor Scouts and the duelists.

" Sailor Moon!!! " the three shouted in surprised

When he had heard her voice, his eyes were opened again and he was surprised in delight.

" Sailor Moon! You came to saved me! " Jaden shouted

" Why you... " Queen Beryl said in anger

" This time, I won't let you to hurt him again! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Are you alright? " Chazz asked the three, approached to them

" Yes, we are fine, really. " Jerry said

" So.. what a surprising arrival... Serenity. " Queen Beryl said, amusing

Sailor Moon released her Moonlight Sword.

" I will crushed you for real! " Sailor Moon yelled

 **The second face off between Sailor Moon and Queen Beryl had been begun. Who will gonna win in this ultimate fight? Will the Negaforce destroyed for good?**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 18 - Sailor Moon To The Rescue**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	19. Chapter 19

Special Chapter 2 - How Did Jerry Discovered Sailor Moon's True Secret Identity? (Part 2)

In the previous special chapter, Jerry was wondered in curious about his master's feelings towards Sailor Moon, although he didn't know who she really was. Later, he bumped into Usagi, who was running late for school. From then on, Jerry discover her Crystal Star Brooch was accidentally fall off but Usagi picks it quickly and runs away, leaving him confusing. That night, Sailor Moon was sneakily into the room where Judai was staying in. As she accidentally awake him, she noticed the necklace that he wear on his neck.

Meanwhile at the Dark Kingdom lair, Queen Beryl was having a conversation to Queen Metalia, the ruler.

" Why your monster was completely destroyed by the Sailor Senshi?! " Metalia scolded

" Sorry, Metalia-sama. Sailor Moon was incredibly strong unlike from before. " Beryl said

" You must have to eliminate her at all cost and make sure you will bring that duelist boy to me! " Metalia ordered

" Yes, Metalia-sama. " Beryl said, then she bowed then she left the room

As she went back to the throne room, she was looking at the crystal ball, showing Sailor Moon destroyed her monster servant.

" _Moon Princess Halation!!_ " Sailor Moon shouted, firing at the monster

After she looks at scene, her hand was gripping, making her madly in rage, thought on her mind " _Sailor Moon.. you gonna pay... I will eliminate you at all cost!_ "

That when, Green Esmeraude appears before her.

" My... My.. the Dark Queen of nothing... " she said, mockingly

She turned her back to her, said in an anger expression " Why you... "

" Don't you think you will defeated her?... How pathetic.. " Esmeraude said, flapping her fan

" Mind your business, Esmeraude. Get out of my sight! This is my mission to eliminate the Moon Princess and the Sailor Senshi. " Queen Beryl told her, trying to walked away

" By the way, Queen Beryl... are you referred to the duelist from Duel Academia, Judai Yuki. Isn't that right? " Esmeraude asked

The queen was shocked in surprise when she mentioned his name and she asked her in demand " How do you know about him? "

" I been heard of it that he was developed crush on Sailor Moon. Despite he didn't know who she really was, I will lured her into my secret trap, in order for her to surrender. "

" What?! How dare you... " Beryl said in anger

" You can't stop me, Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. Soon.. the whole universe will be mine and I'll be the one to eliminate her at all cost. " Esmeraude shouted, as she walked out and she laughed loudly

Then, she vanished away, leaving Queen Beryl was very mad at her.

" No one can stop me, Esmeraude... that duelist boy will be mine... " she said to herself

She summoned her Youma (means Monsters) through her scepter.

" Destroyed Sailor Moon and bring that duelist boy to me! " she ordered

" Yes, my queen. " the Youma said, bows then she left off

" _Let's see who will win first, Green Esmeraude... no one can touched that boy except for me..._ " she thought

And she walked away.

Back when at the hotel, Sailor Moon and Judai are looking at each other, romantically.

" That thing was yours, isn't it? "

Judai was blushed red on his face and said in response " Yes, that's necklace was given when I was little kid. It was the most precious item that I ever have even though that I'm a duelist. "

" I see. But I need to asked you for a favor? "

" What is it, Sailor Moon-sama? "

Outside of the room, Jerry was passed by at door, hearing the whole conversation at inside.

" Who was in there? " he thought

He tried to knocked the door.

" Master Judai-san! Open the door! " he yelled

He was surprised when he heard Jerry's voice at outside.

" What's now? " Sailor Moon asked

" Sailor Moon! Get out of there! " Luna shouted, slowly

" I'm just sleeping in the bed , Jerry-kun. What do you want? " Judai asked

" Is there is someone with you? " Jerry asked

" Well.. ummm... "

" Don't say it, Judai-san. " Sailor Moon said, slowly

" It was just the music from my phone. " Judai said

Sailor Moon sighed " That was a close one. "

" Just turned off the music when you're sleeping in your bed. " Jerry told him

" I will! " Judai shouted

Then, Jerry went downstairs.

" Sorry about that.. my student was very cautious when it comes like this. " Judai apologize

" No problem at all. " Sailor Moon said

" So.. what favor do you want to say to me? " Judai asked

She pulled his hand away from the bed.

" Where are we going, Sailor Moon-sama? "

" You say that you like exploring, don't you? "

" Would I. " he said with a smile

" Come on, I will bring you to somewhere. "

" somewhere? What do you mean? "

Luna sighed, slowly in deep breath, thought " _Usagi-chan... you don't have to do this..._ " , tapped her paw on her face

" Shall we? "

" Of course I do, Sailor Moon-sama. "

That when, Sailor Moon bringed Judai out of the hotel room, to go to a place where he was never familiar with.

" What place do you wanted to show it to me? "

" Well... you will see... "

Unbeknownst to them, the Youma was followed them at the distance. Back at the hotel, Sho went upstairs, tried to went to the room where Judai was staying at. Upon entering in, he noticed that he was not on the bed. Upon hearing it, Jerry and Tom rushed up in.

" Is something wrong, Sho? " Tom asked

" Aniki was not here. " Sho said

" Say what?! " Tom asked in surprise

" Couldn't be that.. the dark forces was behind of this? " Jerry wondered

" We must find him out there. This is so much worst that I thought with. " Tom said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry said in a rush

The other Duel Academia students went out of the hotel to searched for Judai.

" Man.. why he had just run away without telling? " Manjoume complained

" I think he was in danger. I'm so sure about it. " Jerry said

" We have to reached it before it's was too late. " Misawa said

" Aniki... " Sho uttered, worried in expression

They are continued running. Back when, Sailor Moon brings Judai at the flower garden park, in which she had her first date with her first love interest from the past.

" What is this place? " he asked in curiosity

" This is flower garden park, the place where all kinds of flowers was placed here. " Sailor Moon stated

" Wow, this place was so amazing. " he said, in amazement and he asked her again " But... why do you bring me here in this place? "

Sailor Moon picked a red rose from the green bushes then she hold it tightly with her hands, placed in her chest and Judai was wondered in curious.

" Sailor Moon-sama... what is the meaning of this? Are you gonna tried to say something that was very important? "

She handled the red rose on his hand and holded it tightly.

" Judai-san.. I know it was hard to believe it that... something that you didn't know about. "

" Huh? What do you mean? "

" Well... the truth is that... I was... your.. "

But suddenly their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Green Esmeraude along with her Droids servants.

" Esmeraude... " Sailor Moon, uttered in anger

" Well, Well. The leader of the Sailor Senshi.. Sailor Moon.. I was so very impressed that I have found you here in this place. " Esmeraude said

" Alright! What do you want here anyway? " Sailor Moon asked in a loud voice

" I came here to surrender yourself at all cost. " Esmeraude said in response

" surrender myself?! I will never! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Really? " Esmeraude asked, mockingly and she said to her " If you don't want to surrender yourself, I will take that duelist boy right away. "

Judai was became frightened when she had said it but suddenly his friends arrives in.

" Hold it right there! " Jerry shouted

" Huh? " Sailor Moon turns back, wondered in curious

He turns back to them, approaching " Everyone, I never thought you guys have came here. "

" What is going on, Judai? What had just happened here? " Misawa asked

" It was a long explanation, guys. " Judai said

" Hold on... Sailor Moon was with you? " Tom asked in surprise

" Don't tell me that you two are having a date, don't you? " Fubuki asked, embarrassed

" No, it wasn't that. She had bring me here but suddenly an enemy appears before us. " Judai stated

"new enemy? Who? " Kenzan asked

Esmeraude was laughed evilly and said " I never expected that I will meet you, the champion representative of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki. "

His friends were shocked in surprised of what Esmeraude said.

" What the?! She knows you? " Kenzan asked him

" I don't understand. Where is that mysterious enemy come from? " Manjoume wondered

" She was Sailor Moon's arch enemy. " Judai said in response

" she is her arch enemy?! " Tom asked in surprise

" But why? " Sho wondered

Sailor Moon rushed to his defense, shouted " I won't ever lay a single finger on him, Esmeraude! "

" Wow! I guess your future destiny was protecting you, huh? " Fubuki said in embarrassment

" What?! " Judai asked in shocked, making his face turned red

Manjoume sighed and tapped his hand on his forehead " Whatever... you need her, aren't you? "

" That was not an issue here you know! " Judai protested

Esmeraude was in wicked grin and said " Quite interesting, a warrior defended a human being. What a pity... " and she flipped her fan then she shouted " Well then, I will take you down all first! "

She used her fan to take them down.

" What is this? " Kenzan wondered

" Is some sort of dark power? " Tom wondered too

Meanwhile, Luna rushed to the arcade game store where Ami and the others are waiting for Usagi.

" Is something wrong, Luna? " Ami asked

" The enemy has been appeared again. " Luna said

" Say what? Not them again... " Makoto said

" Where is Usagi-chan? " Rei asked Luna

" She was with the duelist that she had been rescued last time. " Luna stated

" You mean the representative of Duel Academia, Judai Yuki-san? Right? " Artemis asked

" Yes and I think that the Dark Kingdom might after him this time. " Luna said

" What should we do? " Chibiusa asked

" We must get to the garden park immediately. " Minako said

" What are we waiting for? Let's transform! " Rei shouted

They raised their brooch and star pens.

" Mercury Star Power, Make Up! " Ami yelled

" Mars Star Power, Make Up! " Rei yelled

" Jupiter Star Power, Make Up! " Makoto yelled

" Venus Star Power, Make Up! " Minako yelled

" Moon Prism Power, Make Up! " Chibiusa yelled

They transformed into their Sailor Senshi forms.

" Be careful, everyone. " Luna told them

" We will! " Sailor Mars said

And they run off, to catch up with Sailor Moon. Back when, the Duel Academia students and Sailor Moon were still not able to move because of Esmeraude's strong wind attack.

" We got to do something " Sho said

" Or else we will be toast! " Tom said, in a frightened expression

" We can't give up easily.. " Jerry said in response, trying to fight back

She laughed in evil expression, and asked mockingly " Don't you think I will let you? Well then, it was time to crushed you down! "

She flipped back her fan, creating more stronger winds, making them to collapse down on the ground except for Judai, who was still standing behind.

" Everyone! Sailor Moon-sama! "

That when, she stepped forward to him " Heh.. no one can able to help you now, representative Judai of Duel Academia. "

" Why you... " he said in anger

" So pathetic, a helpless duelist trying to saved others. Quite pathetic. Now, you should come over to me instead. " Esmeraude demand

" Who are you anyway? " Judai asked

" The name is Green Esmeraude, one of the members of Black Moon Clan. " Esmeraude said, introducing herself to him

" Black Moon Clan?... What's that? " Judai asked

" It was an evil organization is to control the entire time limits: past, present and future. That's why I came here to eliminate Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi and to captured you as well. " Esmeraude stated

" No way! I will never come with you, you wicked woman! " Judai protested

" Really?... You trying to never come with me then well... I will take you by force. " Esmeraude demanded

She pulled his arm away.

" Let me go! " Judai shouted

" I will never let go of you. You should belong to me now.. " Esmeraude said with an evil smile

She was keeping pulled him away but then Sailor Moon fights back, by blocking her hand away from him.

" I wont let you lay a finger on Judai-san, Esmeraude! " Sailor Moon shouted

" So.. still standing up, eh? " Esmeraude asked, mockingly

" Sailor Moon-sama... " Judai uttered

" That duelist will be mine. " Esmeraude demanded her

" I can't let you have him! You have to passed me first! " Sailor Moon shouted

" Sailor Moon-sama, don't! " Judai shouted, can't able to make a move because he has been worried for Sailor Moon, for the very first time

" Don't worry about me, just run away here immediately! " Sailor Moon told him

" But... Sailor Moon-sama, I can't leave without you. " Judai said, in a worried expression

" Just run! " Sailor Moon told him one more time

Then he run away from the distance.

" After him! " Esmeraude ordered her Droid servants

" Yes, Ma'am. " the Droid servant answered, then they left away

" I wont let you get him! " Sailor Moon demanded

" Trying to protect him, is that all you got? What a pathetic.. because soon you will be eliminated! " Esmeraude said and she laughed evilly

" I will never eliminated even though my body breaks down. I will still have the strength and courage to protect Judai-san and this entire world. " Sailor Moon shouted

" Well then, I will take you down for good. " Esmeraude shouted

She released her weapon and the two began to battled with each other. At the forest, Judai was running through the edges. But the Droids were still after him from a distance and as he upon reaching to the cliff.

" Oh boy.. this isn't good.. I got to do something.. " he thought

The Droids appears before him.

" You must surrender yourself, human. " the first droid said

" There's no way you can run now. " the second droid said

They tried to moved forward to him but suddenly the light of Winged Kuriboh appears in before them. Judai was surprised of what he had saw.

" Winged Kuriboh, just in time. "

The Droids tried to attacked them

" We will destroyed you!! " both of them shouted together

" Winged Kuriboh, now! " Judai commanded him

He used his ultimate light attack to finished them off. After that, they are disappeared into dusts.

" You did it, Winged Kuriboh. "

Winged Kuriboh smiled of what he said. Back when, the Academia students were still unconscious except for Jerry, who was awoke from knocking off. Then, he saw Sailor Moon was still battling Esmeraude.

" What the? She still battle her? " he wondered

And he noticed that Judai was not there.

" Hold on.. where he is now? I hope he was okay out there. "

But suddenly, he accidentally saw the same moon shape earring on her right ear and he recalled that he saw the same earring from before when they bumped to each other yesterday. The same thing that Usagi wears it.

He was surprised and he thought " That same earring she wear from before.. is Sailor Moon was actually... Usagi Tsukino-san?! But why? "

Sailor Moon tried to fight back against her however she knocked her and she run away from the scene.

" Where are you going, Esmeraude?! " she demanded

" You can't stop me now, Sailor Moon. " Esmeraude shouted then laughed evilly and she continues running off

" I wont let you! " Sailor Moon yelled and she jumped away, going to after her

" Wait! " Jerry shouted, trying to stopped her

Sho and the others were awoke

" Jerry-kun, are you okay? " Sho asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Jerry replied

" Where is Sailor Moon? " Kenzan asked

" She was after Esmeraude, who was trying to captured Master Judai-san in the forest. " Jerry stated

" We gonna followed them. I'm sure that Judai was safe. " Misawa said

" I guess you're right. " Manjoume said

" What are we waiting for? Let's go! " Jerry told them in a rush

But before they left, the Inner Senshi arrives in. The students were shocked in surprise.

" Is that... " Tom uttered

" The Sailor Senshi? " Fubuki wondered

" Why they are here anyway? " Manjoume thought

The Senshi approached to them.

" Where is Sailor Moon? " Sailor Mars asked

" She was on the forest, trying to catch up to destroyed Esmeraude. " Tom said in response

" Esmeraude? No way... it couldn't be.. " Sailor Chibi Moon thought, uttered

" Can you help us to tracked her? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" Maybe my Item of Darkness tells me where they are. " Jerry stated

" Wait.. are you sure about that, Jerry-kun? " Kenzan asked

" No need to be worried, Master Judai-san tells me about this item. It was the same pendant that he used against the Seven Stars. " Jerry stated

" Well you say so... but still.. " Tom uttered

" Fine with us. Can you followed it? " Sailor Mars requested

" Of course, follow me. " Jerry told them

So the Inner Senshi joined with the Duel Academia students to find Sailor Moon, Judai and Esmeraude, by tracking through Jerry's Item of Darkness light, that can capable of seeing something darkness surrounded.

Back when, Judai was trying to get out of the forest.

" I have to get out of here. Everyone will be so worried about me. I have to make it quick. "

But suddenly, Esmeraude appears before him.

" You can't run but you cannot hide, Judai of Duel Academia. " she said in a hissing expression

He stepped backward, to the edge of the cliff, in a frightened expression.

" Stay away from me, you wicked woman! " he protested

" It doesn't matter if you wanted to escape from me. I have to settled this in a hard way. " Esmeraude said

She flipped her fan, to create a huge wind attack.

" You can't move by my own attack. " she said and she laughed evilly

Judai tried to fight back however he was able to falled in the edges of the cliff.

" Crap.. what should I do now? There is no place to run... "

" Time to surrender yourself! " Esmeraude yelled, as she about tried to attacked him with her fan weapon

That when, he defended himself by creating a barrier through his Item of Darkness that he wears on his neck.

" No way... that was impossible.. " Esmeraude uttered

" This Item of Darkness will able to shield up from any dark attacks. It will prevented me from that deadly attacks of yours. " Judai stated

" How dare you... " she said in a madly way

She was keeped trying to attack him but the light barrier was growing bigger and it was blocked her attack.

" My weapon was shield down... " she said in surprised when her weapon was melt down

" Take this, you evil woman! " Judai yelled

He attacked her by using the power of the Supreme King, his past self.

" No, it can't be! You will never ever escape from me! I will catched you again in our next meeting! " she shouted then she vanished away

" Whew, that's was a close on-"

He slipped himself to the edges of the cliff and he was about to fall off, losing his balance.

" Somebody help me! " he yelled

But suddenly someone grabbed him

" Gotcha " Sailor Moon said

He was surprised that Sailor Moon was held him on her arms.

" Are you alright, Judai-san? "

" Yes, I'm fine. You had came on time to saved me. "

She carried him back to the top of the cliff.

" Are you not hurt by Esmeraude? " Sailor Moon asked

" No, not really. I was using my own power. "

" Your own power? Don't tell me that you have own just like I have. "

" It was a secret one. " Judai said with a giggled expression on his face and he said " Thanks for saving me back then. "

" Told you, it was a duty as a Sailor Senshi, to protect other people including you, Judai-san. "

That a moment, the two looked at each other, romantically. But suddenly, their moment was interrupted by the arrival of Queen Beryl's Youma.

" I will captured that duelist boy! " the Youma yelled, as she about to approach to them

" Watch out! " Sailor Moon shouted, and she grabbed Judai away from the attack and they are both slipped into the ground and she asked " Are you okay? "

" Yes, I'm fine. " Judai said

Then, she stand up again and she released her Cutie Moon Rod, pointing at her.

" I will finished you at all cost, Youma! " she yelled

" Don't underestimate me, Sailor Moon. The queen had ordered me to destroyed you and captured that duelist. " the Youma stated

That when, Judai was surprised in shocked, recalled about of what the previous Youma said to him from before and after that he realized that Sailor Moon's enemies are going to after him. He tried to make a move, trying to help her however he has no other choice but to shouted to Sailor Moon, on what she gonna do.

" Don't listen to that monster, you must destroyed it immediately! " he yelled

" But... "

" Heh? Trying to protect that duelist? How pathetic. " the Youma said, amusing

" Do what I say, Sailor Moon-sama. Do it just for me. " Judai told her

Sailor Moon, was stunned of what he had said, and after that she has no other choice but to followed of what he said.

" I will " she said

The Youma wanted to finished them off with her weapon , shouting " I will destroyed you... both of you! "

" Do it now, Sailor Moon-sama! " Judai yelled

Sailor Moon jumped from behind and she shouted her finishing move " Moon Princess Halation! " and it was fired at the Youma

" Ahhh...!!! It can't be! I will returned! " the Youma shouted, then she turned into dusts

After the battle, Sailor Moon placed back her weapon then she approached to Judai.

" Judai-san "

" Yes? What is it, Sailor Moon-sama? "

" Thanks for encouraging me back then. "

" No problem, after all I wanted to helped you just like I did to my school Duel Academia from evil forces. "

That a moment, the two looked at each other at the full moon, in a romantic way. Judai, holding the red rose that Sailor Moon gave it to him, placed within his hand, to his chest.

" Sailor Moon-sama... tonight... I will finally fulfilled my dream that I wanted you to stay by my side at all times. You are my dream girl that I been looking for. This night, I wanted to expressed my feelings for you since we first met each other. "

" Judai-san, I will promised that I will protect you at all cost from dangerous situations, I swear. "

" You will? "

" Of course "

That when, both two are getting neared to each other, sharing their first moonlight kiss. After that, they saw the other Inner Senshi along with the Academia students arriving in, went approached to them.

" Aniki! " Sho shouted in delight

" Are you alright? " Kenzan asked

" Yes, I'm fine really. Thanks to Sailor Moon-sama. " Judai said with a smiling expression

" Are you not get hurt that much? " Manjoume asked

" No, not really. " Judai replied

" Jerry-kun used his Item of Darkness, to searched for you. We thought that the evil woman was chasing you here. " Misawa stated

" You did? " Judai asked

" Of course not, I wanted to helped you just like you did from the past. " Jerry said

" Nice try, pal. " Tom said

" Thanks, Tom. " Jerry said with a smirk

On the other hand, Sailor Moon and her fellow Sailor Senshi was watching them at the distance.

" I guess that Judai-san has feeled confidence to his friends. " Sailor Mars said

" Yeah, after all. Just like us, we will protect the princess. Isn't that right, Sailor Moon? " Sailor Jupiter asked

Sailor Moon, was keeped staring at Judai.

" Sailor Moon! Are you okay?! " Sailor Chibi Moon asked, trying to snapped her out

" I really wanted to protect him at all cost. " Sailor Moon said, in a romantic way

" What the? Is she is already liking to that duelist boy? " Sailor Mercury wondered

" Our co leader was so lucky that she found her future destiny. " Sailor Venus said

" You say so, But what if he didn't know her real secret identity or else the Dark Kingdom might get him again. " Sailor Mars thought

" You got the point, Sailor Mars. " Sailor Mercury said

" That boy has got guts on her at first sight. " Sailor Chibi Moon said

" Yeah... " Sailor Mars uttered

The next morning, Judai was awoke from the bed, went to the bathroom, to take a bath. While he taking a shower, he recalled that he and Sailor Moon kissed each other last night. After that, he started to act romantically.

" _I never thought it would happened.. my dream girl had kissed me.. I finally fulfilled my ultimate wish... but still... I need her so much... despite that I'm a duelist._ "

After he taked a bath, he put on his Osiris Red uniform and he placed his duel disk on his arm, then went downstairs. Tom, Jerry and Sho noticed him.

" Where are you going, Judai? " Tom asked

" To the duel arena, to battled Manjoume-san. " Judai answered

" Okay, you go ahead and don't go far away. " Tom told him

" I will! " Judai said, as he about to leave the hotel door

But Jerry stopped him " Umm... Master Judai-san... "

" Yes? What is it? " Judai asked

He paused for a moment and he asked " You were with Sailor Moon, right? "

" Yes, I was with her last night. We kissed together. " Judai said

" Eh?! " Sho and Tom shocked in surprised

" Okay, so did she say something to you... something very important...? " Jerry asked him again

" Well... she didn't say anything very important things. " Judai said

" Oh, I see. " Jerry uttered

" Well, I must go now. I'll be back at the afternoon. " Judai said in a rush, then he leaves the hotel door

" Okay, be careful, Aniki! " Sho told him

" I will " Judai said

And he left out the living room.

" That's weird... I never thought Judai was already fall in love to her earlier like this. " Tom stated

" You say so, a man's feelings grow stronger when they are fallen in love. " Sho said

However, Jerry was still in silent mood, recalled about of what he saw last night that Sailor Moon wear the same earring, realizing that she was actually Usagi Tsukino, her secret identity. (Although Judai didn't know about it yet so he decided to keep in a secret so that he will revealed to her at the right place at the right time).

" _I must keep in a secret that his dream girl was actually got a secret identity... for now... I must tell her at the right place at the right time..._ _I will never tell this to others including Master Judai-san._ " he thought

His realization was interrupted by Tom's calling him from the distance.

" Jerry! Help me out of here in fixing these dishes. " Tom shouted

" I'm coming in, Tom! " Jerry yelled, went to the kitchen

 **And This is how Jerry Mouse discovered the true secret identity of Sailor Moon (aka Usagi Tsukino). Although, he revealed her real secrets to her in Chapter 5.**

 **Have Fun and Enjoy!**

 **Next Special Chapter**

 **#3 - The Surprise Party For Jaden**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 18 - Sailor Moon To The Rescue

In the previous chapter, Tom, Jerry and Syrus were still confronting Queen Beryl. Later, Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts met Chazz and the others, saying that Jaden was been held captive by the Queen. Back when, Jerry battles her however it was not affected so she hit him by her blast attack. Jaden, has no other choice but to defend Jerry from her destroying attempt by using his powers. The queen had tried to fall him under her spell however it was interrupted when Sailor Moon arrives in, intervene. The two are facing each other for the second time.

Who will gonna win?

Find Out

Sailor Moon, had faced Queen Beryl for the second time. The Inner Scouts along with the Academy students were watching on the other side.

" So... I expected to faced me again... Serenity. " Queen Beryl said, amusing

" Oh yeah, I never forgive you for what you have done to the Supreme King... I mean... Jaden... I won't let you fall him into your evil hands of yours! " Sailor Moon shouted

" I guessed Sailor Moon was very strong enough when it's comes to like this. " Sailor Mars said

" Just like in the past... " Sailor Venus said, uttered

" Will she be alright to do this alone? " Jerry asked Sailor Mini Moon

" Of course, she will handle all by herself. There's nothing to be worried about. " Sailor Mini Moon said in response to him

" You can do it! Fight for Jaden! " Syrus shouted

Back then, Queen Beryl dropped Jaden off in the floor and she turned to Sailor Moon, facing her.

" You like the same way from before but this time, I won't let you to win against me! " Queen Beryl shouted

She raised her arms, and shouted in a loud voice " Oh, Great Negaforce. Lend me your true power of darkness! "

" As you will, Beryl. " the Negaforce said

And so, Beryl emerged herself to the Negaforce, transforming her into her powerful form, Super Beryl. The Academy students were shocked in grief when they saw it.

" What's the? " Tom thought

" She transformed into a huge creature...just like a super giant. " Bastion said

" She was emerged with the Negaforce into one, called Super Beryl, her ultimate form. " Sailor Venus stated

" No way... " Atticus said, in a frightened expression

" I think it was the same battle just like from the past in the D Point. " Sailor Mercury stated

And also, Sailor Moon transformed into her past self form, Serenity. The Academy students were surprised of what they saw.

" She was transformed into her past self? " Chazz wondered in surprise

" I had never seen that transformation from before. " Aster said

" I can't believe it. " Axel said, amazed

" She became powerful when she transformed into any of her selves forms. " Sailor Mars stated

" She does? " Syrus asked them

" Exactly, that's was the true power of the moon just like my mom from the future. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" Your Mother? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" Rini's mother, Neo Queen Serenity, from the future Crystal Tokyo. " Sailor Jupiter said in response

" If Serenity was her past self, so that's means Neo Queen Serenity is her... " Jesse said, uttered

" Sailor Moon's future self. " Sailor Venus said in response

" No way... " Chazz said in surprise

" She became more powerful and powerful than ever. " Hassleberry said

" I guessed you're right. " Bastion said

Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form), turned to the students, told " You guys bringed Jaden out of here. "

They were surprised of what she said.

" No, Sailor Moon! You can't do this just for my sake. " Jaden pleaded

" But, Serena... we can't leave here unless we are here to support you in the fight. " Jerry said

" Jerry's got the point. We can't able to leave this place. Jaden needs you so much. You can't do that on your own purpose. " Tom said, insisted

But Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) said to them " I must do this by myself. My friends are always there to help me in during some fights but now it was my turn to help you, for the sake of the entire Earth and the universe as well. You guys must know on what should you do, you have the responsibility in defending others. Don't waste your time in waiting for helping someone. "

The Academy students were stunned of what she said and so they turned, looking at each other, paused for a moment, and after a minute, Jerry answered " We will, Serena. We do this just for the sake of everyone. You are really a true warrior, a legendary warrior. "

" Okay then " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) and she turned to her friends " Lead them out of here of the castle. "

" We will, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Mini Moon shouted

" Be careful and defeat her with all your strength and power. " Sailor Mercury told her

" If you need some help, just contact us. " Sailor Mars said in a rush

" I will. " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) replied

Tom, Jerry and Syrus went to Jaden's side.

" We must have to get out of here. Sailor Moon will handled her. " Syrus said to him

" But... I can't leave without her... " Jaden said, with a worried expression on his face

" I understand of what you feel for her, Jay. But we have no other choice but to believe in her. She will win, for sure. " Syrus said

And Jaden nodded his head, paused for a moment, and said " Okay... "

" Hurry, we have no time left. " Jerry said in a rush

The Academy students along with the Sailor Scouts went out of the castle room. Before Jaden leaves, he turned to Sailor Moon, and said " _I'm counting on you... Serenity..._ _After that, you will returned back... I will believe in you always._ "

Then, he left the room. And so, Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form), holding her sword on her hand, turned to faced Super Beryl.

" I'm ready, Queen Beryl. " she said

" As you wish to, Princess Serenity! " Super Beryl shouted

And the two battled each other. On the other hand, Tuffy and Hajime were on the waiting shed, saw the skies were turned darker and darker.

" What was that? " Tuffy wondered in terrify

" It's kind sort of an upcoming huge storm or something. " Hajime said

" Do you think that Jerry and the others are still in the hotel? " Tuffy asked him

" I called on the phone but no one is answering. I think they were went out. " Hajime replied

" Oh, no. I think they are in terrible trouble! We have to get there immediately. " Tuffy said, in a worried expression

" But.. I think we can't. " Hajime said

" Why not? " Tuffy asked

" I guessed there is something bad will gonna happened. " Hajime said

" bad will happened? What do you mean? " Tuffy asked

And they looked up, watching the skies turned darker and darker. Back at the castle, the Academy students along with the Sailor Scouts were went down of the castle lair however the ground was started to shaking loudly.

" Aw, man! Another earthquake?! " Hassleberry wondered

" I think it will collapsed soon. " Sailor Mercury said in response

" collapsed? What do you mean? " Tom asked

" The entire ground floor of this castle will collapsed due to Super Beryl's dark energy. The top floor will be remained standing itself. " Sailor Mercury stated

" If that's means... " Jerry said, uttered

" If we can't get out immediately, we are all be in trapped forever. " Sailor Mars said

The ground was still shaking louder and louder than ever.

" We have to get out of here! " Sailor Jupiter said in a rush

So, they are continued walking, down to the castle entrance door. As they reached in the door, Jaden was began to collapsed, in a weakened state.

" Jay! Are you alright? " Syrus asked

" I guessed that I was already weak. " Jaden said

" What do you mean? " Chazz asked

" I think due to that the evil queen absorbed all of his life force energy to the Negaforce. That's why he was getting weakened than ever. " Jerry stated

" I think we should get out of here, quick! " Sailor Venus told them

Return back from the battle, Serenity was heavily exhausted because of long hours of fighting her.

" Are you ready to give up, Serenity? " Super Beryl asked, mockingly

" I'm not giving up. I will keep continued on fighting until my last breath. " Serenity said

" Hah? You are nothing as your dear mother. She was really getting my way many times from the past. "

" My mother will never do that! She had give me the courage to keep on fighting for the entire universe. "

" What a fool you are... well then, I will take you down for real! "

She used her blast to fired at her. As the blast was about to reached on her, it was reached on Jaden's mind, sensing the danger. He was shocked in grief when he predicted on his mind.

" Jaden! What's wrong? " Jesse asked, while he carried him

" Sailor Moon was in danger... " Jaden said in terrify

" Say what?! " Axel asked in surprised

" Master... you can also predicted an upcoming event in your mind? " Jerry asked

" I think that was the ability of the Supreme King to predicted any events in the future. " Chazz said

" So... what's now? " Tom asked

He released the power of his past life, through his hand.

" What you gonna do? " Syrus asked, anxiously

" I will used the last remaining power in order to protect my only love of my past. I must do this just like I did from saving Duel Academy. " Jaden stated

" But you can't do that! If you lose all of your powers, then you will b-" Bastion said, trying to insist him

" Let him be, guys. " Sailor Venus said

" Huh? Why did you say that? " Tom asked

" He had made a choice in order to saved her. That's why he wanted to do this just not for her but you guys too as well. " Sailor Mars stated

They looked at each other for a moment, face to face and after a seconds, Jerry said in response " Okay then " and he turned to Jaden, shouting in a loud voice " Do it now, Master! "

So then, Jaden used his remaining power as the Supreme King, in order to protect Sailor Moon from the queen's terrifying attack. When the power reached to her, the attack was blocked away. Serenity, was surprise in realize that his power protected her.

" No way... it couldn't be.. "

Super Beryl was shocked in surprised of what she saw.

" No way! That's was impossible! "

That when, the Silver Moon Crystal was activated on her sword weapon, glowing more lighter and lighter than ever.

" I can't believe it... "

The blade tip growing longer and longer. After that, a light appears on the top of the sword. And so, the hologram of Queen Serenity, her mother from the past, appears before her on her back.

" The Silver Moon Crystal will grow more powerful than ever because of your strongest desire to protect one another. "

Serenity turned to her, with a happy expression " Thanks, Mother. I will do this! "

Queen Serenity was smiled back of what she said.

Serenity turned back to Super Beryl, facing her, making the queen was enraged.

" This time, I won't lose to you, Queen Beryl! I will defeat you in the same way as from the past. For entire universe, for everyone living in there, for my friends and allies and also... for the love of my life... he was the one who had counting me for all those years... this time, I won't turned back again. " she said with courageous expression, holding her sword in both of her hands

Back at the outside of the castle, Jaden was completely collapsed due to his powers as the Supreme King was lost. His friends rushed to his side.

" Jay! Wake up! " Syrus shouted, trying to wake him

" I guessed he overpowered his powers in order to saved us. " Chazz said

" Yeah... " Bastion said, uttered

Jerry, looked up at the top floor of the castle, said in a thought " _Sailor Moon... hurry... Master Jaden needs you... please..._ "

Back at the battle, Serenity was still holding her weapon while the evil queen looked at her, with an insulted expression.

" I will eliminate you. " Serenity said

 **The ultimate battle will come to an end. But still, Jaden was still unconscious due to that he used his remaining powers as the Supreme King in order to protect her. Who will gonna win in the fight? Will it will be succeeded?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 19 - Master Friendship: Jerry and Jaden**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Sailor Says That:**

 **" Be Courageous in facing difficult problems in order to succeed your ultimate goal for yourself, for your friends and family and the most important is those people who are around you and they will supported you greatly until the end. "**

 **\- Sailor Moon (Serena)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 19 - Master Friendship: Jerry and Jaden (Jap: History of Friendship)

In the previous chapter, Sailor Moon had faced Queen Beryl for the second time and that moment, Beryl transformed along with the Negaforce, in a form of Super Beryl. Sailor Moon, had transformed into her past self, told the students and her friends to let Jaden out of the castle, despite Jaden's protests. As Serenity had battled the evil queen, the Academy students along with the Sailor Scouts are already made out of the castle however Jaden was already collapsed, due to his life force energy was been absorbed by the Negaforce. Sensing that Sailor Moon will get hit by her attack, he had predicted it through his mind and he decided to used his remaining powers in order to protect her, despite his friends' protests. As his power had protected her from the attack, her Moonlight Sword was growing lighter and lighter than ever. After he used all his remaining powers, he felled collapse in fainted.

Will Sailor Moon can able to win in the ultimate and fight against Queen Beryl? and also to saved Jaden as well?

Find Out

Note: The characters names counterparts will be used in this chapter is was Japanese with the exception of Tom and Jerry.

\- and also a character Point of View with be added.

As Serenity and Queen Beryl had still continued battling with each other at the top floor, the Academia students along with the Sailor Senshi were watching at the outside, watching the castle was about to collapse. Judai, was still unconscious, was held by Tom, Jerry, Sho, Kenzan and Johan.

" Are you sure that she will be alright in there? " Sho asked Sailor Venus

" She will be alright. I'm so sure that she will defeated her just like from the past. " Sailor Venus responded

" Oh, I see. I guessed we are all very worried about Usagi-san. " Sho said, in a worried expression

" I guess we should relied on her always. " Kenzan said

" Me too. The peace of the entire universe will be lay on her hands. " Misawa stated

" And besides that... she was the legendary warrior of all. She hasn't give up on saving everyone else. " Brien said

" I hope the fight will be ended soon, I hope. " Edo said

That a moment of hours, Judai had opened his eyes, in a weakened state. His friends approached to him.

" Aniki! You're alright! " Kenzan said in delight

" Are you feeling okay, Judai? " Johan asked

Judai, was able to stand up and he looked up at the top floor of the castle, was already been blocked out.

" Umm... Is something wrong? " Tom asked

" How about Usagi-sama? Will she's will be alright in there? " Judai asked

" Don't need to be worried, she was still battling Queen Beryl, it was all thanks to you, Judai-san... I mean... the Supreme King. " Sailor Mars said in response

He was surprised when Sailor Mars mentioned his past life name.

" Hold on... how did you guys know about my past life self? " Judai asked, with curiosity

" We known that you are in love to the Moon Princess from the past, don't you? " Sailor Venus asked

" I had fall in love with her from the past?... " Judai wondered in confusion

The other Academia students were stunned of what Sailor Venus said.

" Because of your strongest desire and love for her, your powers are growing stronger and stronger than ever, as the Supreme King from the past. " Sailor Mercury stated

" Can you tell it to us on how the Moon Princess and the Supreme King met each other? " Manjoume asked

Judai, turned back around, looked at the top of the castle, with a worried expression and he was speechless in emotional.

" Um, I guessed he was not ready to listen to the story. I'm so very sorry about my master. " Jerry apologize to Sailor Senshi

" It was okay, Jerry-san. We had understand on how he had feel for the princess of course. " Sailor Jupiter said

" Yeah... " Jerry uttered

" By the way, we need to asked you for something? " Sailor Venus asked

" Yes, what is it? " Jerry asked

" How did you met Judai-san from the very first place and how did you formed a stronger friendship bond with each other? Can you explained the whole story to us. " Sailor Venus asked

That moment, Jerry sighed breathed in a slow motion and then he said in response " I will explained to you on how I was met Master Judai-san from the past. "

(Flashback)

(Jerry's POV (Point of View))

" 10 years ago, I was founded by Judai-san when I was a little mice. I was placed in an old trash can bin at the outside of the subdivision in which he and his family lives and also Tom too. " I narrated

In outside of the subdivision house, Young Judai and Tom (a little kitten) had found an old box in under the an trash can bin.

" What's this? "

" I think it was an old box. "

Young Judai tried to touch it, but Tom tried to provoked him.

" What are you doing? Don't ever touched that thing. There is something dirty insects in there or a rotten animal. "

" Just calmed down, Tom-kun. I will check on it on what it is in inside. "

And he opened the box and he was surprised when he saw Jerry (little mice) was laid on the box, then he was began to sympathize him.

" Oww.. you poor thing... someone had thrown you out. "

" a little mice? I had never seen a little mice from before. "

" Maybe we should adopted him as a second pet. "

" Are you really sure about that, Judai? It was just an ordinary little mice. Your parents will never allowed to adopt a strange animal. "

" Of course and besides he had no place to stay and his owner had been left him so we need to take care of him from now on. "

" Okay, if you say so. "

" From that day on, Judai-san adopted me as his second pet and he had treated me with care even though his parents didn't want to adopt a strange animal just like me. Also, I was became fast friends with Tom-san. He treated me as a brother and a friend as well. We three have fun in one another, just like we are siblings. " I narrated

" So... how did he named you? " Sailor Chibi Moon asked

" Well... you see... " I answered, uttered

(Flashback continues) (still they are young)

" So... what you should named him, Judai? "

" Let me think.. hmmm... "

And he turned around, looked at the book that it was laid at the table. That moment, he has already made an idea.

" So... what's it? "

" Well, I named him Jerry Mouse. "

" Jerry Mouse, huh? Nice name. "

" I named him from my favorite character in the book. "

" amazing, you are such a genius, Judai. "

" Yeah, he will be ours from now on. "

Then I continued narrated " As years goes by, he had still continued taking care of me until I grown up into a mouse. "

(Flashback continues)

In my mouse hole, I was still asleep on my little bed until Tom had called me out.

" Jerry! Breakfast was ready! " he shouted

And I woke up in surprise and I said " Okay, Tom-san. I'm coming out right there immediately. "

" Alright! Just make it faster. " Tom told me

" I will! " I answered

I quickly take a shower then I brushed my teeth and then I combed my hair and after that I went out of the mouse hole.

" I'm done. " I said

" Wow, you are so very quick that I thought. Come, let's go downstairs. " Tom said to me

Tom and I were went downstairs. Judai, was wearing a different kind of a student outfit, was waiting at the dining room, was sat in the chair.

" Morning, Jerry-kun. "

" Morning to you too, Judai-san. "

And me and Tom were sat on the chairs.

" Here, your favorite, cheese omelette. "

" Wow! Thanks a lot, Judai-san. "

Then I eat together with Tom. While we are eating, I saw a thing that it was laid at the table.

" Umm... Judai-san... what's that thing? "

" Oh, you mean Duel Disk? " and he showed the thing to me

" Duel Disk? What is that? "

" This thing where you can played some sort of card game, called Duel Monsters. "

" Duel Monsters? You mean like the ones you had drawn from before when we were young, right? "

" Of course, it was made into cards. They are three types of cards: monsters, magics and traps. When you combined all of them, it will called a deck. My dream is to become the next King of Games someday in the future. "

" Oh, I get it now but how it will gonna works? "

" Just placed the deck on the center side of the disk then activate it. " and he showed to me on how to operate the duel disk

" Then, what should I do next when I after activated the duel disk? "

" Just draw five cards from your deck and placed it on the other hand then you will draw your first card from your deck and placed in the same manner. After that, when you draw a monster card, placed here on these square shapes and it will come out in your field. When you played a magic or trap card, placed it at these holes at the top. When you put a face down card, placed it in a similar manner. When your opponent tried to attack it, you have to opened your face down card in order to prevent the attack. But it will depends on the deck you will used. "

" Oh, I finally understand now. Just like a flow cycle. It will stayed the same rules. "

" That's correct. "

" What kind of deck you will used, Judai-san? "

" Elemental Heroes deck. "

" Elemental, huh? Just like the ones you have draw from before? "

" Of course, I will be attending in a school named Duel Academia. "

" Duel Academia? What's that? "

Tom responded " It was a school that was specialize to study to become a true duelist. The location was in an island. " and he showed me the picture of the Duel Academia in the magazine

" Oh, I get it now but... why you wanted to study in there? "

" Is because I wanted to gained my ambition as the number one duelist in the whole world. That's the reason why I wanted to entered in that school. "

" Maybe... I wanted to entered too. "

But Tom protested " Jerry, you are just a small animal. Only humans can entered in there. "

" Oh, come on. I wanted to explore everything on how to become a real and strong duelist. Come on, Judai-san, please... let me allowed... please. "

And Judai paused for a moment.

" please... "

After a moment of seconds, he responded " Okay, I will allowed you to entered in Duel Academia. "

" Alright! "

" But first, you need a deck that you will used and a duel disk, in order to entered in the school. "

" Okay, then. Master Judai-san. "

But I was overeacted when I accidentally titled him Master and I apologize " Ooops.. I didn't mean to called you by that title name. "

" It was okay, Jerry-kun. You should called me that. "

" Are you really sure? "

" Of course, it was no problem to me, and besides you are my closest pet after all. " he said with a smiling expression

" Thanks, Master. "

And we both shared a hug.

I went continued narrated " From that day forward, I came along with Master Judai-san and Tom to entered in Duel Academia. At first, I thought that I could never passed the entrance exam, due to some different opponents. In the end, I had passed the exam and I was placed in the Osiris Red dorm, the lowest rankest dorm of all. Me and Judai were the ones to placed in the dorm while Tom-san was placed in the Obelisk Blue dorm, the highest rankest dorm of all three. Although we three didn't met each other everyday except we meet during some activities and class subjects. Along the way, we met some bunch of friends just like Sho Marufuji: my master's first classmate and friend, Daichi Misawa: the genius student in Ra Yellow dorm, Jun Manjoume: my master's arch rival, although he was very harsh towards him, he was considered as an ally and a friend as well and he was in Obelisk Blue just like Tom-san. Tyranno Kenzan: the duelist with a deck of dinosaurs, at first I thought he will be my rival because due to his loyalty to my master and sometimes, we had arguing with each other but in the end, he accepted me as my master's apprentice. Asuka Tenjoin: the well famous female student in the Obelisk Blue girls, I got a huge crush on her at first, and lot of male students got a crush on her, including Sho and Manjoume-san. But, I had ended up being rejected..."

" Why not? " Sailor Venus asked

Then I went on saying " Because that she was very closed to my master. She had saved him once but still, she was considered as my friend and ally. Her older brother, Fubuki Tenjoin: was expert in giving advices especially when it's comes to love problems but sometimes he was a little bit funny. Some other friends came from other Academias just like Edo Phoenix: a Pro Duelist, Austin O Brien and Jim Crocodile Cook: came from East Academia and lastly Johan Andersen: came from South Academia, just like my master, he had an ability to see spirits. His deck was Gem type. "

" So.. whom among the other people in Duel Academia you had considered the most worst of all? " Sailor Mars asked

I responded " For me, I considered Vice Principal Chronos as the worst person I have ever met with. When we are in first year, he always trying to expelled my master by making some bad and dirty tricks but when during the battle against the Seven Stars, he had deeply changed his personality a lot due to his sympathy, in order to protect the entire school. Chronos was act like a meanie to me especially when he looked at me, when I was along with my master but still he had been well cared for the safety of the entire students of the school. But there is one person that I referred that he was the most worst of all. "

" Who? " Sailor Venus asked

" Professor Kabayama, a former Pro duelist and a temporary teacher in Duel Academia. He hates that every low ranked duelists were considered to be the most weakest. At first, I thought it was just a joke until I discovered his real evil plot. " I stated

" his real evil plot? What's it? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" After the introductions of every transferee students from every academias a morning ago, later that night when everyone were about to went to sleep, I had noticed that Master Judai-san was not on his bed. At first, I thought that he was just went out with Sho and Kenzan, to buy something at the cafeteria until Winged Kuriboh appears to me. "

(Flashback continues)

(At Duel Academia, in the Osiris Red dorm room)

" Is something wrong, Winged Kuriboh? "

Winged Kuriboh explained everything of what he saw through spirit presence. After he had explained everything to me, I was shocked in confusion until Asuka, Manjoume along with his Duel Spirits Ojama Trio, Misawa along with Johan and Austin O Brien and also Tom was tag along with them came arrived in.

" Jerry-san! We need you! " Misawa said in a loud voice

I turned back around, asked in curiosity " Tom-san, you guys... what are you doing here? Is there is something wrong? "

" Judai had been went missing. " Manjoume answered

I was shocked in surprised and I asked " But why? How it was happened? I thought he was came along with Sho and Kenzan at the cafeteria a while ago. "

" Sho and Kenzan didn't returned back yet, pal. " Tom said

" They're didn't returned back here? But why? " I asked with curiosity

" I think there is something fishy was going on tonight. " Austin said

Johan turned to him, asked " something fishy? What do you mean? "

" Man.. what is the meaning of this? I can't able to sleep earlier for the night. " I complained

" So that's why we had came here so that we need you to find him. " Asuka stated

" I don't understand. What it is really going on?! " I complained

Suddenly, we saw Sho and Kenzan were on the way, running in panicked.

" It was Sho and Kenzan-kun! " Tom said in surprised

And the two approached us, in panicked.

" Sho! Kenzan-kun! Are you two alright? " Tom asked

" Yeah, we are fine. " Sho answered

" Hold on guys... is my master was with you? " I asked in confusion

" Why you two are running in panicked? Is there is something wrong? " Asuka asked them

Then suddenly, we saw a large cover of fire smoke flying up from the far away distance at the forest.

" Wait a minute... a fire smoke? Where is does come from? " I wondered

" I don't know. I think it was a forest fire. " Tom said

" We need to check it out right away. " Sho said in a hurry

But then, the Duel Academia communicator was ringing vibrated on my pocket.

" pal, I think the communicator was ringing. " Tom said to me

I get the communicator and I turned it on and someone comes out of the screen, it was actually Principal Sanejima.

" Principal? Why you have called me? " I asked

Tom and the others were surprised, turned their attentions to me.

" Listen up, everyone. There is something bad will gonna happened. " Sanejima said

" bad will gonna happened? What are you talking about, Principal? " I asked him again

" A hour ago, I saw that the basement of the school was been burned down. " Sanejima said in response

We are shocked in surprised of what he had said.

" the basement was burned down? But why? " Manjoume asked

" I don't know. I was shocked when I saw it and that moment I saw a note on the floor. I think it was a demanding note. " Sanejima said in response again

" a demanding note? " Asuka wondered

" Can you show me that note then, Principal? " I requested

" Of course " the Principal said and he showed the demanding note then I read of what it has says

 _My Dear students of Duel Academia,_

" _You have witnessed that fire over there? Well, it was camed from the basement of the school in which I burned down. Do you know the reason why I do that? Is because that I wanted to erased the entire school. "_

We are shocked in surprised of what it's said on the note.

" No way... that guy wanted to burned the entire school? " Misawa wondered in surprise

Then I went continued read the note, says that

" _It was my ultimate revenge plan against you and every duelists in this school and all of you will be eliminated into dusts. By 12 o clock in the evening, all the entire dorms will be burned down forever._ "

" all dorms will be burned down?! I don't understand. " Tom asked in panicked

I went continued reading the last two parts of the note and it's says that

" _And of course, the entire place as well. Everything will be settled by the clock strikes at_ _12 o clock. If you wanted to escaped alive, just get out immediately before all of you will turned into dusts._ "

" I guess it was a threat after all. " Manjoume said

Lastly, I read the last part in which it was very shocking to me.

" Jerry-san, What's the matter? " Asuka asked

" What is on the last part, pal? " Tom asked

The last part of the note that it was says

" _I know that you had read the demanding note that I received to you, Mouse Duelist Jerry Mouse. And of course, I had a very special surprise for you, I have the representative of Duel Academia or should I say... your beloved master. Here are your two choices: I will never let your school will be burned down or to see your master alive. Think of it carefully._ "

 _P. S Meet Me at the port ship at exactly 1 hour sharp_

 _Truly Yours,_

 _the one and only_

 _Prof Kabayama_

After I read the whole note, I gripped my hand in anger.

" Jerry-san? " Sho asked

" It was really him... Professor Kabayama... it was really him. " I said in anger

Tom and the others were shocked in surprised of what I had said.

" the Professor?... no way... " Austin uttered

" He the one who was behind all of this? " Johan wondered in curiosity

" But... why the Professor wants to burned down the entire school? " Kenzan asked

I was silent for a moment

" Jerry-chan, are you alright? " Kenzan asked me, trying to snapped me out

And a moment of seconds, I turned around and I said " He had planned this from the very beginning. I knew it would happened just like this. When he first saw me, he thought that I was the most weakest duelist of the entire school so he had an evil plan in order to get rid of me... no... all of us...! and top of that he knews that I was my master's secret apprentice. He wanted to destroyed everything and he wants world domination. He was unforgivable person... unforgivable! " and I gripped my both hands, in anger then I walked away downstairs

" So... what you will gonna do? You can't go in the port ship all by yourself. " Kenzan protested

" I must do this for Master Judai-san and the entire school. I won't choose any the two of them. It was my final decision. I have to do this. " I said

Tom and the others are looked at each other for a moment and after a seconds, Asuka responded " If you really wanted to saved the entire school, we will come with you. "

" I had agreed with you, Asuka-san. " Sho said

" Me too " Tom said

" That's Professor bastard will gonna pay for what he did. " Kenzan said

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! " Johan said in a rush

But Principal Sanejima interrupted us, told us " Wait! me and Vice Principal Chronos will come in the port ship later. If you guys reached there, just contact us. "

" We will, Principal. " Tom and the others said together

" Be careful of his tricks, Jerry-kun. Judai-kun and the entire Duel Academia needs your help. Good luck. " Principal Sanejima told me

" I will, Principal. " I responded and the communicator turned off

" So... shall we get going then? " Tom asked me

" We can waste time before the professor will burned down the whole school at before 12 o clock. " Misawa said in a rush

" Okay then, let's go then! " I said to them

And so, me along with my friends went out of the dorm and we are going to the ship port in which the Professor told me to meet up with him.

A hour later, we are finally arrived at the ship port.

" We are in here. " Tom said, looked around

" Where he's was? " Misawa wondered, looked around too

The voice of Kabayama had called me out " I'm so glad that you had came here on time, Mouse Duelist Jerry. "

I turned around and I said in surprise " Kabayama! "

Then he jumped down from the docks, said " Well, you since you didn't followed the last rule that I said to you, you will go in here all by yourself and you had brought your dearest friends in here. "

" I don't want to followed your stupid rules of yours, Kabayama. You had made the entire school ruined. " I shouted

Then he laughed, mockingly, said " ruined? Quite pathetic you are, a weak duelist should be eliminated forever. That's why I had planned this for a very long time since I was retired as a Pro Duelist. You know what, I will gonna teached you students a better lesson that you should will never forget with, along with your beloved school. "

" We are not all weak duelists! " I shouted in anger

" What?! " Kabayama asked, in a shocking expression

" Is because that every duelists must learned the hard ways and inner depths of being a true duelist. I had studied here for a very long time, in order to achieve my ambition to become a strong duelist. Everyone have the same dreams in life and even though that they have their own rules that they should followed... not every rules of others. Dueling is not a tool for revenge and evil goals. It was a tool in order to helped everyone! " I stated in a loud voice manner

Tom and the others were amused of what I said.

" Way the go, pal! " Tom shouted

" He had grown to become more determining and strong mouse duelist. " Misawa said

" Yeah... " Manjoume uttered

Kabayama, in an anger expression, said " Don't you think I will believe in those stupid words of yours?! Well then, lets settled this in a hard way. "

He released a lighter from his pocket.

" What's that? " Sho wondered in surprise

" a lighter? Don't you think he will... " Kenzan uttered

He released the anchor chain that it was hanged on the wall and he puts a fire on the entire ship.

" He will burned the entire ship! " Tom shouted in surprise

Then the ship was flowing away.

" No... " I said, in a shocking expression

" Say farewell to your favorite duelist master. " Kabayama said, with an evil laughter, as the burning ship was going away

" I wont let you!!! " I shouted in anger and I knocked the lighter off from his hand, strikes into the ground

" What the?! " Kabayama wondered in surprise

Then I jumped down from the water. Kabayama tried to stop me however Sho, Manjoume and Kenzan pulled him away while Asuka and Tom went on a boat scooter, in order to stop the burning ship but Kabayama provoked the three and he went down to go after me.

" Then...what happened next? " Sailor Chibi Moon asked

I went continued to say " When I get from the burning ship, I was suprised that the flames get larger and larger but luckily I found the anchor chain then I went up at the dock of the burning ship. Since that when... "

(Flashback continues)

(At the dock of the ship)

I walked around and I called out in a loud voice " Master! Are you in there?! Can you hear me? It was me, Jerry! Can you hear me?! Answer me! "

That when, the duel spirit of Elemental Hero Neos appears before me, calling me out and he told me " Follow me, Jerry-kun! "

" Neos? What are you doing here? " I asked

" We have no much time left. I know where he was. Follow me. " Neos told me

And I followed Neos at the bottom of the ship.

" Be careful, Jerry-kun. It will get burned up soon in 1 hour. " Neos told me

" I know that. We have to make it quick. " I said in a rush

A minute later, we have finally arrived in an old laboratory room, the lowest floor of the entire ship. As we arrived inside, I saw my master was laid unconscious on the floor. I tried to passed through the flames but with the help of Neos and the other duel spirits that they put down the flames out, I had finally reached to him.

" Master! Can you hear me?! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! " I shouted

A moment of seconds, Judai finally opened his eyes and I was happy in delight.

" Jerry-kun... is that really you? " he asked with curiosity

" It was me, Master Judai-san. " I replied

And we shared a hug

" But... how did you get in here? " Judai asked

" It was a long story but first we need to get out of this ship. Asuka and the others will arrived soon. " I said in a rush

We tried to jumped in to the big window until suddenly Professor Kabayama arrived in, trying to intervene us.

" You are not going anywhere because soon you two will be burned down forever. " Kabayama said, as he pointed a dagger to me

" Professor Kabayama? But why? Why you have planned this? " Judai asked in confusion

" Kabayama had planned this in ordered to burned the entire school and top of that he wanted to eliminated all duelists in this school even you, Master Judai-san. He had planned this from the very beginning! He was an evil person! He was just pretended to came in the school in order to destroyed the entire duel world. " I said

Judai was shocked when I said " No way... it couldn't be... "

" That's right, I wanted to eliminate every duelists and to burned down the entire school is because that I hated those duelists who are the most weakest. That's why I trapped you here and I challenged your secret apprentice in order for him to choose between two choices in order to saved you and the entire school. " Kabayama stated, with an amusing expression

That moment, Judai nodded his head and his face expression turned mad in anger, said in a low tone voice " It was unforgivable... "

" Hmm?... " Kabayama wondered

He raised back up and he said in mad in anger " It was truly unforgivable!! You have no conscience in yourself! All you wanted to do is ruined everything! A duelist has their rights in order to proved themselves that they are not the most weakest of all. I had learned everything that I will never give up and to never lose hope because of those people who are around me. Dueling was very important to me because it gives me the courage to fight and stopped those people who wanted to achieve their evil ambitions and goals. Duel Academia is my second home because they have treated me as a family and top of that.. I won't lose to you! "

" Ha?! How should I understand that? You are such an ordinary weakest duelist and then you teached me just like that way. how pathetic you are, representative Judai Yuki. Because soon... you will be eliminated along with that precious pet of yours. " Kabayama said, in a mocking way

Then, he pointed his dagger to me and he tried to attacked me.

" Begone, you mouse duelist!! " he shouted

But Judai rushed to my defense, trying to provoked him.

" I won't let you get near to Jerry! " he shouted

" Get out of my way, you duelist brat! " Kabayama said

The two are trying to pushed each other until that moment I saw Asuka and Tom were riding on the boat scooter, had arrived at the down of the ship.

" pal! Are you alright? " Tom asked in a loud voice

" I'm fine. " I answered

" Did you found Judai? " Asuka asked

" Yes, I had found him but he was been cornered by Professor Kabayama. " I said

" No way! " Tom said in response

Kabayama tried to attack him however he quickly dodge away and he throw off the dagger away then he tried to pushed him down at the dock. I jumped out from the window.

" Master! " I shouted

He was almost to pushed the professor down however he tried provoked him.

" Don't you think you will defeated me that so easily, Judai Yuki? Soon.. you will gonna destroyed with the precious little pet of yours. "

He tried to pushed him down.

" Oh no, Judai-san! " Tom shouted in panicked

That moment, I saw a long chain rope that it was hanged on the window. I get it and I swung it up higher and higher then I turned back around.

" Hey, professor! " I shouted

" Huh?! " Kabayama wondered

" Take this!!! " I yelled, throw the chain rope at him

Asuka and Tom were surprised of what they saw.

" I couldn't believe it... he was also skilled in swinging ropes? " Asuka wondered

" That was Jerry is. He was skilled in everythin he can do. " Tom said

The chain rope was successfully strikes at the professor and then he finally fall down into the water.

" I shall returned back!!! You will gonna pay for this! " he shouted louder and he went down at the water

After I had hitted him, the ship was about to burned down in to pieces.

" Oh no! " Tom shouted in panicked

" Get out of there, quick! " Asuka yelled

" What the? " I wondered, looked up at top board of the ship was about to fall down

" Jerry-kun! Get out of there! " Judai shouted

But the plank board was about to break off and he was about to fall down into the water.

I rushed to him and I grabbed his hand, tightly.

" Just hang in there, Master. "

But the plank board was about to breaked into two.

" Hurry! " Tom shouted

And it was breaked down and we both fall down into the water. Asuka and Tom were shocked in surprise.

" Jerry! Judai-san!!! " Tom shouted

" We have to saved them, Tom-kun. " Asuka told him

" You got it. " Tom said in response

Both Asuka and Tom were separately went down into the water in order to find us. A hour later, Tom had finally found me, unconscious and he brought me back to the top.

" Jerry! Are you alright, pal? speak to me! " Tom asked, trying wake me up

And also Asuka had went back too, carried Judai, was also unconscious.

" We have to get back to the others. We need to bring them to the clinic. " Asuka said in a rush

" You got it " Tom said in response

And then, they went back to port ship, in which Sho and the others were waiting for hours. When they arrived back, they were shocked in surprised, saw of what happened to me and my master.

" Aniki! Jerry-san! " Sho shouted

" What happened to them? " Misawa asked Asuka

" They are both fell down into the water when the ship was about to burned down into pieces. Jerry tried to saved Judai but they are both together fell down. " Asuka responded

" We need to bring them to the clinic quick! " Tom said in a hurry

So, we both brought to the clinic. Tom and the others were waiting at the outside of the emergency ward then suddenly Principal Sanejima along with Vice Principal Chronos had arrived in.

" What's going on? How was those two? " Sanejima asked

" They are both unconscious. " Manjoume said

" No way! How it was happened? " Chronos asked in surprise

" It was a long story. " Tom said

15 minutes of waiting and Professor Ayukawa came out of the ward room.

" Will those two will be fine? " Tom asked

" Can we get in, Professor? " Asuka asked her

" Of course " Professor Ayukawa said

And everyone went in the ward room.

" Poor little thing... " Austin uttered

Tom kneel down and he touched my hand, tightly " please, pal... wake up... please... we need you.. "

That moment, I opened my eyes and everyone were surprised in delight.

" Where... am... I? "I wondered

" You are in the clinic, Jerry-san. " Misawa said

" Thanks goodness, you are finally awake. " Johan said, with relief

" I guessed you and Judai are both fell down at the water when the ship was about to crashed down. Tom and Asuka had saved you two. " Sanejima stated

Tom hugged me, tightly, said in delight " I'm so glad that you are awake, pal. "

" Hold on... is my master was awake? " I asked

" No, not yet. " Kenzan said

I turned around, saw Asuka was satted on the chair, holding his hand tightly and this is the first time that I discovered that Asuka had been cared a lot to my master.

" Come on... wake up... please, wake up.

... please.. " she pleaded

A seconds later, Judai opened his eyes again. Me and everyone were surprised in delight.

" You have finally awake. " Misawa said

" Thanks goodness sakes no-ne. " Chronos said in delight

" Are you getting fine, Aniki? " Sho asked

" How did I get in here? " Judai wondered

I said in response " Asuka-san saved you from falling off into the water. "

" Jerry-kun! You are finally awake too?! But how long you have been gained conscious? " Judai asked with curiosity

" It was a long story but the important is that you two are awake again. " Sanejima said

" After all, both Jerry-chan and Asuka-san saved your life after all. " Kenzan said with smiling expression

I smiled at him, making him to react.

" Sorry about that, Judai. " Asuka apologize

" Sorry? for what? " Judai asked

" If I had come with you along with Sho and Kenzan-kun at that time, you will never had been kidnapped by Professor Kabayama and to put you and Jerry-san at risk. I wanted to fight him back if I was there with you. But I failed to protect you, please forgive me for my terrible mistake. I'm so sorry. " Asuka said

" It was okay, Asuka. " Judai said

" Huh? What do you mean? " Asuka asked

He hold her hand and said to her, with a smiling expression " You don't need to apologize to me and after all you have saved me from dangers for the second time. You are my life saver, Asuka. "

" Judai... " Asuka uttered

The two looked at each other. Manjoume was ended up broken hearted.

" Don't worry, Aniki. Cheer up. " Ojama Yellow said

" I was totally busted out. I still have crush on Tenjoin-kun. " Manjoume said

" Relax, Manjoume-san. There are lots of girls in this school that did you like with. " Misawa told him

" Who cares?... " Manjoume said, in a grumpy expression

" Take a easy, Manjoume-san. Just move on now, okay? We are also feel the same thing so we have to accepted that way. " Sho said to him, cheered him up

I laughed at Manjoume's expression.

Judai turned to me " Jerry-kun "

" Yes, what is it, Master? " I asked

" Thanks for saving me back then. I couldn't have returned back to Duel Academia because of Professor Kabayama did. " Judai said, with a smiling expression

" It was no problem, after all you are my trusted duelist master in the whole world. " I said

And we are both shared a hug, making the others became emotional.

(Flashback Ends)

(End of Jerry's POV (Point of View))

(Back at the present time, at outside of the castle)

(No character's point of view (POV))

After Jerry tell the whole story to the Sailor Senshi, they are touched in emotional.

" That was so touching... " Sailor Chibi Moon said

" So... that's how you two became a pair tandem then? " Sailor Venus asked

" Of course, even though we are different from each other, our friendship will never fall apart. " Jerry said

" I get it now. You and Judai-san have a great strong friendship in one another. Your potential in sacrifice yourself from dangers, that proved that you can't lose him from you because he was the dearest person who had close to you. " Sailor Mars stated

" Thanks for saying your opinion, Sailor Mars. " Jerry said, with a smile

Suddenly, the ground was started to shaking again, this time it was much louder than ever.

" Not this shaking again! " Tom complain

" I think we should get out of here quickly. " Jim said in a rush

" But... I can't leave Usagi-sama at the top. " Judai said

" We have no other choice, Judai. We need to get out of this place. " Misawa said to him

" No! I can't leave here until Usagi-sama returns back. " Judai said in emotional

" But Judai! " Misawa said, trying to provoked him

That moment, two mysterious beams came out, reaching at the top of the dark skies.

" What is that? " Kenzan wondered

" two beams came up in the skies? What is the meaning of that? " Fubuki wondered

" It means that the light and darkness are already to attacked with each other. " Sailor Mercury stated

The Academia students were shocked in surprised of what she said.

" No way... so it means... if those two beams will collide each other so that's means... " Jerry uttered

" the battle fight will come to an end and one of them will win and the other one will be disappeared forever. " Sailor Venus said

" Say what?! " all the students were surprised in shocked

" No... it can't be... Usagi-sama will gonna be disappeared?! No... it will never let it happened... never... " Judai thought, in an emotional way

And that moment, he felled collapsed in fainted again.

" Master! " Jerry shouted, rushed to his aid

" Judai-san! Are you alright? " Tom asked

" I think it was due to his emotions from his mind, thought that Usagi-san will be disappeared forever. His emotional rate and anguish is growing stronger than ever. " Sailor Mars stated

" Sailor Moon will be disappeared? But why? " Sho asked

" I don't know. I hope she will win in this ultimate fight against Queen Beryl. " Sailor Venus said in response

Jerry, looked at Judai, saw that he was began to getting pale and weakened.

" Usagi-sama... I need you... please... don't ever leave me alone... please... " he said, in a weakened voice manner

And Jerry was very worried about his condition.

" _Usagi-san... hurry up... please... Master Judai-san needs you so much... please..._ " he thought, looked up again at the top of the castle

Back when, Sailor Moon (in her Princess Serenity form) sensing that Judai was already in terrible pain.

" No... it can't be... " she thought

Super Beryl laughed in a mockingly way, said to her " Soon... your beloved Supreme King will be died... in eternity. "

" I wont let it happened!! Judai-san will never died! " Serenity shouted

" Ha? You are little too late for that because this is will be the end of time and the universe will be mine. " Super Beryl said, in a mockingly way

" I will finished you off, Queen Beryl!! " Serenity shouted

And she strike her weapon at her however the queen was tried to defend herself from her. Sailor Moon was still trying to strike her at the weakest point, in her chest.

Back at the outside of the castle, Judai was growing more pale and weakened than ever. His friends were anxious in panicked.

" Aniki! Just hang in there. " Sho said

" I hope Sailor Moon-san will survive in the fight against Queen Beryl. " Tom said to Jerry

" Yeah, you say so. " Jerry said and he looked at Judai, in a worried expression

 **Now, the ultimate battle will come to an end. However Judai's condition was in terrible state, due to his too much worriness and anguish about Sailor Moon. Will Sailor Moon can finally able to defeat Super Beryl and to saved Judai from terrible distress? Will the entire universe will be saved again?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 20 - A Moonlight Kiss (Jap: To Awake Judai! Sailor Moon's True Love Kiss)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Sailor Says That:**

 **" Achieve your ultimate goal for the sake of those who are around you. Just believe in your heart and mind. "**

 **\- Serena (Sailor Moon)**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 20 - A Moonlight Kiss (Jap: To Awake Judai! Sailor Moon's True Love Kiss)

In the previous chapter, the flashback history on how Jerry and Jaden's friendship was started was revealed. Also, the battle conflict between Jerry against the former Pro Duelist, Professor Stein, who wanted to crushed the entire school and to eliminate every strong duelists including Jaden as well. After Jerry telled the whole story to the Sailor Scouts, Jaden's emotional health was started to get deteriorating when he sensed in his mind that Sailor Moon will be died in the battle against Queen Beryl when they saw two lights emerged to the top of the skies. As Jaden get to fell ill, Sailor Moon determined herself to defeat Queen Beryl at all cost.

Will Sailor Moon able to defeat the evil queen? Will she able to saved Jaden from the brink of death?

Find Out

(Flashback)

(In Silfer Red Dorm Room)

Jaden, sat on the chair, wrote something on a paper in his desk. Jerry, was awoke to get some milk on the table, noticed him.

" Umm... Master Jaden? What are you doing? "

He turned to him, said in surprise " Oh, Jerry. Are you looking for something? "

" I mean that... you are busily writing something on the paper. Is it was very important? "

He turned back to his original position, said " It was a secret one, Jerry. "

" Let me see your writing, Master! I'll never thought that you are well skilled in writing. " as he urged him to give the paper to him

" Told you, it was a secret, okay? " as he move the paper away from him

" Just let me see it... just once, please? "

And he sighed breathly, " Okay! But just once, okay? "

He handled the paper to Jerry. He read the entire pages and after he read it, and that very moment, he was started to reacted in a romantic manner.

" Uh, Jerry. What are you reacted about? Is my writing was very obvious? "

" Master... Are you making a story? " he asked with embarrassment

" Uh.. yeah... it is, Jerry. I wrote my own story. "

" Aha! I knew it! "

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Jerry? Told you, it was based from my favorite character, got that? "

" You wrote a story about your favorite legendary warrior, huh? "

" Wait! That's doesn't what I mean... I mean... uh... "

" Your secret dream girl, the legendary warrior, Sailor Moon, don't you? "

His facial expression turned full red.

" I knew it! You are in love! You are in love! "

" Jerry, you make embarrassing me! "

" I never thought that you wrote a story all about her. I can't believe it that you are skilled in writing a novel story just like me. "

" Not at all, and besides... I wanted to expressed my passion through my imaginations from my own mind. After all, Sailor Moon was my inspiration to lead me to create a novel story. "

" I see about that. What is that story all about? "

" This story was started a thousand years ago when the gods and goddesses lives peacefully in the world of Olympus. However, it was torn down when the evil Pluto wanted to take over the entire world. A mighty warrior protector of the moon, named Selene, the cousin of Queen Serenity, protected the kingdom and defeated Pluto, used the last remaining magic power of the Legendary Moonlight Wand. After she had defeated the evil god, Selene told to her cousin to sent the Legendary Moonlight Wand and the Legendary Crystal Sword to a living creature who had a kind heart, in order to prevent Pluto from claiming it. And that's how I included the main character, named Serena. "

" Oh, I get it now. Your story was based in Roman mythology, huh? Hold on... don't you mean that you are included in that story too? "

" Well... Serena was the Chosen One to be the wielder of the Legendary Moonlight Wand and the holder of the Legendary Crystal Sword. She will transformed into a warrior fighter of love and justice, Sailor Moon, the one who can able to defeat Pluto and his minions. She was just an ordinary woman with some gifted abilities, kind, responsible and brave person. She was the breadwinner of the family. And of course there was a very wonderful interesting part. "

" What is it? "

" Serena will be in trained with a deity man named Endymion, the husband of Selene and he has a companion sidekick named Luna, the assistant of the warrior protector. He will be her second love interest in the story. "

" And... who will be her first love interest? Don't tell me that it was... "

" No doubt, I used my name of course. "

" What?! Did you used your own name in your story? "

" I mean... my first name of course..., Jerry. "

" Oh, I get it... it was just your first name that you used in your story. "

" But I changed the last names of each characters in order to avoid any curiosity and confusion. "

" Wow! I never thought you have a strong sharp mind, Master Jaden. I hope that they will loved your new novel story. "

" Thanks, Jerry. " with a smiling expression and he said again, with a surprise manner " Oh, I almost forgot to tell it to you about these two very special parts of the story. "

" Okay! I will gonna hear it! "

" Well, in my story, the first male protagonist was an inspiring novelist writer someday in the future. He loves to discovered everything acrossed his surroundings, despite his father wanted him to become a professional doctor however he wanted to become a writer instead. He first met with Serena was he was chased the robber, who had snatched his wallet. She had knocked the robber so easily with one punch. He was very inspired at her, that it will lead him to write a story all about her. But his fate changes when he was rescued by Sailor Moon from the monster servant of Pluto or under disguise of Professor Satino, a technologist expert. That very moment, he began to fall in love to her at first sight despite he didn't know her real secret identity, so that's why he wanted to created a life story about Sailor Moon. As days and months passed by, he was always saved by Sailor Moon many times from dangers. "

" And... what is the second one? "

" The second one is that the final face off battle between Sailor Moon and Pluto in a giant dragon form. I had make more intense and with a little sadness that Endymion sacrificed himself to saved Sailor Moon from the attack of a monster servant. He told her to not give up and he told the last words that his wife Selene said to him and that's how Serena determined to rescued the only man that she's truly loves and protected with. "

" How touching... But what if you saw a real Sailor Moon warrior in personal? Do you think that she will do the same ways just like the main character in your story, Master? "

" If I wanted to meet her in personal, I realized that my dream has finally came true and I believed that fate had brought me, to expressed the real meaning of love. That's why I wrote a story based on her and I hope that she will read it... for sure. "

" Okay, I understand completely, Master but this is a secret between us, okay? Don't tell this to Syrus and the others about your story, got that? "

" Of course not, Jerry. After all, you are my inspiration to created my own first novel story. You are a well talented writer artist. "

" Thanks, Master Jaden. "

And the two shared a friendly hug.

(Flashback Ends)

Back at the present time, the Duel Academy students including the Sailor Scouts were still standing in silence, looking at the castle, was going about to fall into pieces, one by one. Jaden, was still weakened and pale, can't able to move, with aid of Tom, Jerry, Syrus and Jesse on his side.

" This is not so good... " Hassleberry said, with a frightened manner

" The castle was going to be crushed into pieces, one by one. " Aster said

" How long will Sailor Moon came out of the castle? Will she able to defeat the evil queen? " Atticus asked the Sailor Scouts

" I'm not so sure... but I hope Sailor Moon will finished off Queen Beryl just like in the past. " Sailor Jupiter said in response

That moment of a sudden, Jaden's health was getting to deteriorating lower than ever.

" Don't worry, Jaden. Just hang on for a little bit longer. " Jesse said to him, encourage

" Sailor Moon... Sailor Moon... I need you... please... come back to me... " Jaden uttered, in a weakened manner

" His emotional health was going to get lower than ever because of too much anguish that Sailor Moon will gonna died in the battle against Queen Beryl. " Sailor Mars stated

" Is there is another option to removed his illness? " Syrus asked

" The only way to recovered him is a true love kiss from Sailor Moon. " Sailor Venus said in response

" A true love kiss? " the students asked in stunned manner, except for Jerry

" A true love kiss? Just like from the story that Master Jaden created with. " Jerry said in an accidental manner, closed his mouth with his hand

" What did you just say, Jerry? " Chazz asked

" a story? What are you talking about? " Bastion asked in curiosity

" Nothing.. " Jerry said, with a slight giggled on his face and he turned around, looked up at the top of the castle, thought on his mind " _Come on, Serena... Master Jaden needs you... please... hurry up and defeat the evil queen. Do it for my master! "_

Meanwhile at the castle, Sailor Moon (as Serenity), tried to strike the evil queen by her Legendary Moonlight Sword at her main weakest point, in her chest.

" You will never ever to defeat me, Serenity. Your beloved Supreme King will be gonna perished forever and the whole universe will be mine. " Super Beryl said, with an evil laughter

" I will never be defeated! I must do this in ordered to protect the entire universe and those who are around me, including Jaden as well. I will must continued fighting with my strong faith until the end! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) shouted

" Ha? Don't ever underestimated me just like that , Serenity. After all, you are just a weakling warrior. You will never protect your dearest planet that you lived with. " Super Beryl said, in a mocking manner

" I'm not a weakling! I had reborn on this planet in order to lived a peaceful and normal life along with my family, friends, the people who are supporting me at all times and even that... my only true love that I had protected with.. "

That moment, her eyes was closed, making the queen was in curious. She had recalled everything from her mind.

In the bench outside of her house, Serena and Jaden were sat between each other.

" Ummm... Serena... "

" Yes, what is it, Jaden? " as she turned to him, with curiosity

" Do you have always to dreamed to become a real superhero in your life? "

" Well... " and she looked up at the skies " Not that much. At first, it was very complicated because I was afraid of fighting monstrous creatures but since I discovered that I have a hidden power ability from my past life, I was became more stronger, powerful and to protect on those who are around me. It was been hard to become a leader of the Sailor Scout without any help from the one who was very close to you the most. "

That moment of sudden, Jaden lied down on Serena's shoulder, making her face turned blushing in red.

" Uh, Jaden. What do you think are you doing? "

He hold her hand, tightly.

" Serena, I wanted you to stayed by my side for a moment. "

" But why? "

" Is because that... I don't want to lose anyone just like you, my dream girl who had never gave up on me... just like in my story that I made. Even so, I still need you so much despite that i'm a duelist. I won't ever lose you by my side... that's why I wanted you to stayed with me. "

" Jaden... "

" It was my dream come true that... I had met you, Serena... I mean... Sailor Moon... I had believed that fate was the only way for me to reunite together in time and after all... I had truly fall in love for you from the moment that you saw me from our past lives. You are the only girl, whom I truly loved with. "

Then, Serena turned Jaden to her, through her finger, raising his chin and she said " I had promised to you that I will continued to loved you and to protect you from harm even the cost of my own life that I will take with. If you are in real trouble, just called out my name. I'm so very glad that I met you. You are very more different from the other guys that I met. From this day forward, I will stayed by your side no matter what. "

He looked at her, said " Serena... I mean my beloved Sailor Moon... I will loved you always from the bottom of my heart forever. "

That very moment, the two are shared a kiss with each other in during the sunset.

(Flashback Ends)

She opened her eyes once again, said " No matter how much I had lost many times in my whole life, my determination and love for Jaden will never changed that way because I believe that... he had never gave up on me! That's the reason of being a Sailor Scout, to keep continued fighting until the end of time! "

" What a fool you are, Serenity? You are still a weakling warrior who had gave up on everything. " Super Beryl said, with an evil amusing

" I'm not going to give up always because everyone on this planet will be always to believe on me, no matter what! I won't ever lose to you! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) shouted

She charged her weapon in order to attack her however the evil queen was kept defending herself from hitting.

On the other hand in Tokyo, the dark skies were turned darker than ever. All the people were watching in terrify.

Kindaichi along with Tuffy, was on the outside of the hotel, standing near the entrance door.

" Oh no! I think it must be the end of the world! We are all doomed! " Tuffy shouted in terrify

" No, it was not over yet, Tuffy. " Hajime said

" Huh? What do you mean by that, Kindaichi? " Tuffy asked in curiosity

" The darkness will be vanished by the power of light of love. " Hajime stated

" light of love? What it does means? " Tuffy asked

And they continued watching the dark skies. At the rooftop, the three Moon cats were satted, watching from the distance.

" I hope they are alright in the D Point. " Diana said, with a worried expression

" The battle will come to an end. The darkness will be shield away by the light power of the Silver Moon Crystal. " Luna stated

" Yeah, just like from the past. " Artemis said

On the other hand in Duel Academy, Chancellor Sheppard and Vice Chancellor Crowler were watching at the window, as the skies were turned darker and darker than ever.

" I think they will be in terrible danger. It was really the end of the world. " Crowler said, with a little frightened expression

" No need to be panicked. After all, they will never gave up on their own responsibilities as a true duelist. They will be the new protectors of this planet. " Sheppard said

" Last time, his parents came here to me, to seeked an assistance emergency. " Crowler said

" You mean Jaden, isn't it? But why? " Sheppard asked

" They asked me that I will bring Jaden back to the school safe and sound, so that he will avoid from terrible dangers and risks. So I went to Tokyo City, in which they are currently staying with. And of course, I came in there to stop Professor Stein from attacking them. After that, I had urged Jaden to come back to the school however he had declined because he wanted to spent his time with his own future love interest. " Crowler stated

" Huh? He got a girlfriend already?! Who is she was? " Sheppard asked in surprised

" I will explained to you when they are come back here. But for now, we should wait for the weather going back to normal. " Crowler said in response

" Yeah... you say so... " Sheppard uttered and they kept looking at the window, watching the dark skies

Back at the D Point, the ground was started to shaking even louder than before.

" Aw man! Not this shaking again! " Tom complained

" What should we do? If we didn't get out of this place, we are gonna stucked in this coldly place. " Axel asked

" But which way to get out of here? " Bastion asked Sailor Mercury

" We need to get into a snowy staircase which it was the only shortcut to get out of her lair. " Sailor Mercury responded

" But we need to wait for Sailor Moon to come out of the castle, we are hope that she will defeated Queen Beryl. " Sailor Venus told them

" Come on, Sailor Moon... hurry up... " Sailor Mars said, with a little worried expression

But Jaden was now in a weakened and pale state.

" Jay, just hanged on. " Syrus said, urged him

" His emotional health will going more deteriorating than ever. If she didn't catch up soon, he will be looked like a dead rose. " Sailor Venus said to them

" No way... " Hassleberry said, with terrifying expression

The castle was started to crumbled into pieces one by one. Back at the battle fight, Sailor Moon was keep trying to hit the evil queen on her main weakest point, her chest but the evil queen was keeping defending herself from her attack.

" You will never ever to defeat me, Serenity. The whole universe will be mine forever. " Super Beryl said, with evil amusement

" I will never let you to take over my planet that I lived! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) yelled

" Really? After all, you will be crushed down along with your precious lover, the Supreme King forever into the depths of fire. " Super Beryl said, with a wicked grin on her face

" I will never ever be destroyed by your evil hands because I had stronger faith to protect on those who are around me, including Jaden as well! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) shouted

" Strong faith was completely useless, you will never ever to saved your beloved world anymore. " Super Beryl said, in a mocking manner with a slight of laughter

" Even though everyone wasn't here with me, I'll still be remaining to stand up and to fight back. After all, I will always believe in love and faith, to saved the entire universe from the evil likes of you! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) shouted

Her Legendary Moonlight Sword was glowing more lighter than from before, thanks to the power of the Silver Moon Crystal.

" What the? " Super Beryl wondered in surprise

" I will defeat you in the name of the moon! I will punished you!! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) shouted, as she about to strike her weapon to her

The evil queen tried to defend herself from her attack however the sword was reached to its main weakest point.

" No way! It can't be... impossible! " Super Beryl said in surprise

" I will send you into the depths of black darkness! " Sailor Moon (in her Serenity form) yelled, strike at the evil queen's weakest point, her chest with her sword

After she had hitted her at the chest, the evil queen was started to fall in anguish.

" It can't be!!! " she shouted in anguish

Serenity reversed back to her original form.

" This is not over yet, Princess. I will returned back from the depths of black darkness!! I'll shall returned!! " she shouted, as she turned into dusts, leaving her crown behind on the floor

Sailor Moon, placed back her weapon in her pocket, stepped to the dusts, said " You will never ever to be returned back again in this world because an evil person just like you will never destroyed the planet that I belonged with. "

The walls of the castle was started to crumbled down into pieces.

" No! The castle will collapsed soon! I have to get out of here immediately. " Sailor Moon said to herself, in a rush

Then, she run quickly out of the castle room. Back at the outside of the castle lair, the Academy students and the Sailor Scouts saw the castle was about to collapsed down.

" Come on, hurry up... Sailor Moon... " Sailor Mini Moon said, with a little worriedness

" If she didn't reached on time, Jaden will be... " Aster uttered

" Hurry up, Serena. Master Jaden needs you... please... " Jerry said, with urgement, with a little tear fell from his eyes

That moment, Sailor Moon had finally went out of the castle by through jumping into the window.

" She's back!! " Tom shouted in delight

" Thanks goodness. " Jesse said, with relief

The Inner Scouts were happy in delight when they saw her came out of the castle and they approached to her.

" We thought that you will be trapped in the castle forever. " Sailor Mini Moon said

" So, did you defeated the evil queen? " Sailor Jupiter asked

" I had defeated her. " Sailor Moon said in response

" That's the spirit! I knew it that you can defeat her just like in the past. " Sailor Venus said to her

" Thanks, Sailor Venus. " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

But when she turned to Jaden, she was shocked in surprised.

" What happened to him? " Sailor Moon asked

" His health was in deteriorating state because due to his emotional connection through his mind that you will gonna disappeared after the battle fight against the evil queen. " Tom stated

" And he used his last remaining powers to protect you from the terrifying attack during the battle. He was deeply worried about you so much. So that's why his condition looked like this. " Jesse said to her

" The only way to make him returned back to his normal condition is a true love kiss from you, Serena. " Chazz said

" A true love kiss? " Sailor Moon wondered in curiosity

" Serena... please... you are his only hope... please... saved my master. " Jerry said, in a pleaded manner

" But... " Sailor Moon uttered, nothing to know on what she should do

" We know that we are truly believe in you, Serena. You are a true legendary fighter of the entire universe. You have saved the world from darkness and destruction. " Bastion said, urged her

" We are counting on you at all times. " Jim said

" Come on, you can do it! " Syrus shouted, with determination

Then, she sighed breathly for a few moment and then she went approached to Jaden, who was already looked like a piles of dead roses.

She hold his warm hand tightly, said with a bit of emotional expression " I'm so very sorry, Jaden. I knew that it will would happened to you because you are very worried about me. I never realized that you are trying to protect me from harm and I know that destiny had brought me, in order to meet you. I will continued to believe you until the very end of my life. We won't be apart just like in the past life. I loved you so much... for real.. forever. "

And she kissed him on the lips, making everyone were surprised.

" _Just like in his story, she had saved him from the brink of death after the battle against the evil Pluto. It was really came true after all._ " Jerry thought

" Will he will be able to awake? " Hassleberry asked

" I hope so " Syrus said in response

A few seconds, his eyes were opened again. The Academy students were in happily in delight.

" He's awake! " Jesse said in surprise

" Thanks goodness " Jim said with relief

He turned his face to her.

" Serena? " he asked

" Of course, Jaden. It's me. " Sailor Moon answered with a smiling expression

Then, the two shared a tearful hug.

" I never thought that I will never see you again for real. " he said, with a tearful emotional

" As I promised you from before that I will stayed by your side no matter what even the cost of my own life. " Sailor Moon said

Everyone were act in a romantic manner.

" Aw! How sweet they are. " Atticus said, in a romantic way

" Yeah, you say so. Even though he was just a Silfer Red Slacker, he would have a very good girlfriend just like her. " Chazz said

" Hey, I guess the weather is going back to normal again. " Syrus said, as he saw the skies were pure blue again

" I guess we should get back to Tokyo. Kindaichi and my cousin were waiting for us. " Jerry said in a rush

" Yep, you say so, pal. " Tom said

" Let's go! " Hassleberry shouted in a hurry, running out first

" Hey! Don't ever leave me, Hassleberry! " Syrus yelled, runned after next to him

" Ugh, they are such a little kids. " Aster said

And they are all walked away, leaving Jaden and Sailor Moon behind, looking at each other faces.

" I never realized it wasn't just a dream for me that I wanted to be with you, Serena. It was fate had brought me all along, in order to meet you in personal. " Jaden said to her

" I will continued to believe in you, to loved you and to protect you always at all times. " Sailor Moon said, with a loving smile on her face

The two shared holding hands, tightly.

" Shall we get going back home then? " she asked

" Of course " Jaden said in response, with a smiling expression

And they both went out of the place then they tagged along with their friends to returned back to Tokyo, by using teleportation ability of the Inner Scouts to get out of the D Point.

Back at Tokyo City, the weather is getting back to normal, thanks to Sailor Moon had defeated Queen Beryl. Kindaichi and Tuffy were still waiting at the entrance door of the hotel.

" The weather is getting back to normal again but the question is... where are they now? " Tuffy wondered

A moment of sudden, a light appears before them. The Academy students and the Sailor Scouts teleported down safely on the ground. Kindaichi and Tuffy were surprised in delight.

" Guys! You're back! " Hajime shouted in delight

" Mr Kindaichi! Tuffy, my cousin! " Jerry shouted

The two approached to them.

" I'm so glad that you are returned back here. " Tuffy said in delight

" But... where are you guys been at the whole time? " Hajime asked in curiosity

" I will explained everything at inside the lounge room. " Jerry said in response

" Oh, I see about that. " Hajime said

And everyone went in inside of the hotel.

" Shall we? " Jaden asked

" Of course not " Sailor Moon said with a smile

They went in together inside, still holding their hands, tightly.

At the entrance door, the three Moon cats were watching them from the distance, with delightment.

" Those two are quite pretty close with each other just like in the past, as the Moon Princess Serenity and the Supreme King, the ruler of the Dimensional Kingdom. " Artemis stated

" You say so, Artemis. Serena was going to become a mature lady, who had never gave up on him always and they will continued to blossomed their love for each other. " Luna said

" I agreed to that, Mom. " Diana said

" That's right, my dear Diana. " Luna said, tapped her paw on her head

Later that night, when everyone were having fun at the entertainment room. The telephone was ringing at downstairs.

" Master! the telephone! " Jerry shouted

" Okay, Okay! I will handled it! " Jaden responded and he went to downstairs

Serena, turned around, noticed that he went out, asked Jerry " Where he's going? "

" Just call on the telephone downstairs, Serena. " Jerry answered

" Oh, I see. " Serena muttered, turned back to her original position

Meanwhile, Jaden went downstairs.

" Okay, Okay! I'm coming! "

He picked up the phone then he asked " Hello? Who's this? "

" Ah! You are finally safe and sound, Mr Yuki. " Crowler said in delight

" Dr Crowler? Why you have been called me all of sudden? " Jaden asked

" Well actually... Chancellor Sheppard wanted to say something to you. " Crowler said in response

" say something of what? " Jaden asked

Crowler handled the phone to Sheppard then he said " Well hello in there, Jaden. "

" Chancellor Sheppard? What are you gonna say anything to me? " Jaden asked

" We have been heard that there is a bad weather out there. We thought that you guys are in trouble. " Sheppard said

" Don't need to be worried about us, Chancellor, we are still fine... for real. " Jaden replied

" That's good to hear that. Oh, I have to tell you something very special to you, Jaden. " Sheppard said

" something very special? " Jaden asked, in curiosity

" I had been called from a well known university school in Canada that they had announced the final appointment of well known students from acrossed the world that they have been gathered and of course, you are the first one to be appointed by the head chancellor. " Sheppard replied

Jaden, was shocked of the news " No way... I was the first one to be appointed? But how? "

" Is because of your dedication and passion in your dueling skills. The head chancellor was very admired of you when he watched the school duel two years ago. That's why he had chosen you. " Sheppard said

" So then... I will gonna transfer in there? But... I will still stayed at Duel Academy. That's the place where I truly belong with. " Jaden said, in a low tone voice manner

" But, you have to go there. Of course not, you are still the representative of Duel Academy. You will be studied there for two months in Canada. You will get a high scholarship when you are graduate in there. It was a better recomdation for well skilled and talented student just like you, Jaden. Oh, after you stayed in your vacationing place in there, you will be returned back here to Duel Academy, to settled up your appointment to Canada. " Sheppard stated

Jaden, was became silent in mood, with an emotional expression on his face.

" Mr Jaden Yuki, Are you still there? Is there is something wrong? " Sheppard asked

That when, Serena went downstairs, called him out " Jaden? "

" I'm fine, Chancellor. I'll accepted the appointment. Bye. " Jaden answered in response and he put down the telephone

Serena, approached to him, asked " Are you okay, Jaden? Who was that person calling you? "

He turned to her, with a tearful expression on his face, tears were falled from his eyes.

" Jaden, Why are you crying? Is there is something bad happens? " Serena asked, in curiosity

He went to her, hugged her tightly, with a tearful expression.

" I can't do this without you, Serena. I can't do this without you!! " he said, with strong emotions and he started to cried in tears

" What do you mean by that, Jaden? Just tell me something, I'm always ready to listen to you. " Serena said to him

" But, Serena... I... " Jaden uttered

" It was okay for me, I will listen to you. " Serena told him

He deep sighed breathly then he said in response " Okay, Serena. I will gonna tell you something but we need to talked at outside, for a private manner. "

" I understand that, Jaden. " Serena said

And the two went out of the hotel. Tom, Jerry along with Tuffy went downstairs too, noticed that Jaden and Serena went out.

" Where they are going? " Tom wondered

" I don't know. I think Jaden was trying to say something to her, that's it was very important. " Tuffy said in response

" Master Jaden was really changed a lot because of her. They were continued to proved their love in one another just like in his story that he made. " Jerry said, with a smile, looked at them from a distance

" Hold on, pal. What story did you say that... Jaden created with? " Tom asked

" It was a secret one. " Jerry said, with a slight giggled on his face and he told them " Let's go to the kitchen to get some milk and juices. "

The two were wondered in curious about of what Jerry said and they followed him.

 **Now the evil Negaverse has gone, the Sailor Scouts and the Academy students were returned back to Tokyo, safe and sound and they went back to normal and peaceful lives. However, Jaden was been called by Chancellor Sheppard, said that he will appointed to a well known school university in Canada for two months. But Jaden realized that if he leaves the country, he feels that he can't lived without Serena by his side. Instead of being conflicted to him, Serena was turned being well trusted on him, and she will always listen to him of what he feels.**

 **Will he able to tell his reason to her? Will it could be their first tearful separation between lovers from the past?**

 **Find Out**

 **In The Final Chapter**

 **Chapter 21 - Finale (Jap: Return Back To Duel Academia! The Farewell)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **" Just be well trusted to the person who is very special to you and they are ready to listen of what you have hide from them. "**

 **\- Jaden Yuki**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 21 - Finale (Return Back To Duel Academia! The Farewell)

 **A/N: Here we go! The most awaiting finale of the story. It was very quick, isn't it? It was very obvious that I wrote this crossover story, not only to make people entertain but to give an inspiration message or lesson, in positive ways.**

 **In this final chapter, this is the first farewell of the two lovers from the past, as Serenity and Supreme King. Also as first time that I had ever make the male protagonist, Jaden Yuki, to portrayed as an innocent and strong emotional young man, in which he will separated from her, due to that he will appointed to a well known university in abroad. Even though his personality was cheerful and headstrong, I make him even more additional new personalities, in order to make the story to be most intense and romantic than ever** **.**

 **So, here's the** **finale**

 **Hope you will love it!**

 **Note - Just like the previous chapters, the characters names counterparts will be used was in Japanese** **with the exception of Tom and Jerry.**

That night when everyone were having fun at inside of the hotel, Usagi and Judai went to a bay shore, in which it was the favorite place when she was spent time with her former love interest, Mamoru Chiba from the past.

" Why did you bring me here in this place, Usagi-sama? "

" Is because that this is the same place where I spent time with my former love interest from the past. We always to watch the night stars at the skies every night. "

" Oh, I get it now. But then, why you have chose this place? "

" This place was so very special to me. It was my favorite routine when I spent time with my former love interest. It was so beautiful and clear to see around. That's the reason why I bring you here, in order to show the beautifulness of this place. "

Then, the two turned at each other, face to face.

" So, what you will gonna tell something to me right now? I'm always to heared your story, I promise. "

" Well, you see... " with a deep breath, slowly, then he went on " As you can see, Usagi-sama. I'm about to leave the country. "

" Huh? leave the country? But why? "

" Because I was been appointed by the principal of Duel Academia, to get my first scholarship in a well known university in Canada. I was among of the best students across the world, to be picked with out of hundreds. I didn't expect this too soon. But, I'm afraid that I will separated from you. I can't do this without you by my side. "

Usagi, tapped her hand on his forehead, said " Judai-san, listen. I know it was hard for us to be separated apart, but don't need to be worried. I will contact you every time on the phone when you are in there. It was okay for you? "

" But, Usagi-sama... I... " then he paused for a moment

That moment, rain was began to fall down from the dark skies. Also, his tears were fall from his eyes, in a saddened expression on his face.

" Um, Judai-san... why are you crying? "

He tapped his both hands on her shoulder, said with a strong emotions " Usagi-sama... I... I'll still be lonely forever even though that you will gonna called me everytime but I'm afraid that you will might able to forget me all along at all times. "

" Silly, I will never do such a thing just like that. " with a slight laugh

" Are you really sure? "

" Of course, I promise that you are my only true love that I ever have. I will never ever changed my mind anymore. "

" Do you really think so? "

" Of course not, after all, you always to be my courager and my life savior for real, at all the times. "

" Usagi-sama, you are so very grateful to me. I never realized that it wasn't a dream for me after all, because fate has brought me, to meet you again, just like from the past. "

" I will kept your promising vow, I promise. "

" you had promise to me that? "

" Of course "

Then, their faces get near to each other and they shared their first tearful kiss for the very first time.

After that, they returned back to the hotel. Later that night, the Academia students were on their bed rooms.

" By the way, guys. " Jerry said

" Yes, what is it, Jerry-kun? " Sho asked

" The principal told that we should head back to Duel Academia because we gonna start a new semester next week. " Jerry responded

" we gonna get back tomorrow?! Aww, man... " Kenzan asked in surprise

" I already miss Duel Academia so much. We have already spent many times here in Tokyo City. This is the best vacation trip ever. " Manjoume said

" Me too. By the way, did Edo and the others are already left already? " Misawa asked

" Yep, they are left a hour ago, going back to their respective Academia school. " Tom said in response

" I see about that. I was so very excited for the brand new semester this year. " Misawa said, with excitement

" How about you, Aniki? Are you getting excited too? " Sho asked

Judai's facial expression was in a silent manner, making his friends turned to him.

" Aniki, Are you alright? " Kenzan asked

" Um, guys. listen. I have to say something to you guys that it was very important. " Judai responded, turned to them

" Yes, what is it? " Fubuki asked, with curiosity

" I'm going to leave the country this month. " Judai said

They were shocked of what he said.

" leave the country? But why? " Misawa asked

" Because I was been appointed by the principal to study in Canada, in order to get my first scholarship. I was among of the best top students to be picked out of hundreds. I had already tell to Usagi-sama about this. "

" So, did she understands of what you have said to her? " Manjoume asked

" Yes, she understands it. But she said that there is nothing to be worried about it. " Judai responded

" Oh, I see. I guessed you will gonna miss her so much, Aniki. " Sho said

" And besides, Usagi-san was a determining lady. She hasn't gave up on everything, especially to you, Master Judai-san. " Jerry said

" Jerry-kun got the point there. " Fubuki said

" You have changed a lot because of your strong love for her and besides she will be your future bride in the future... " Kenzan said, with romantic embarrassment

" Ugh, give me a break. We need to take a rest. We should get home earlier. " Judai said, insisted them and he went lying down on the bed

" Do you think he was very odd, cous? " Nibbles asked, in a low tone voice manner

" He was the same as always, nothing can changed with. Come on, we should get to sleep. " Jerry said

" Okay... " Nibbles uttered

And everyone went to beds, to take a sleep.

On the other hand at the Hikawa Shrine, the girls were sat on the floor, and the table was at the center portion. They are having their private conversation.

" What? Judai-san will gonna study in Canada? " Makoto asked Usagi, in a surprise manner

" Yes, he was been appointed by their principal of their school, to get the first scholarship in one of the well known university in there. " Usagi responded

" Wow! I didn't expect that so soon. " Ami said

" So, what do you planned next, Usagi-chan? " Rei asked

" Well, what if you will surprised him in a secret before he will leave the country? " Minako suggested

" I think that it was a great idea, Minako. " Artemis said

" But the question is, how we gonna planned without knowing it to his friends? " Rei asked

" Leave every thing to me, guys. " Usagi said

" Wa... Wait. Are you really sure about that? " Luna asked in surprise

" So, what kind of surprise that you will showed to him? " Makoto asked

" But I need your help right away. " Usagi said

" Huh? " the four wondered in curiosity, stared at her

" Well, we have no other choice. " Chibiusa said, with a deep sigh

" Usagi-san was growing to be more responsible as the leader of the Sailor Senshi. " Diana stated

" You say so " Luna said to her

" She was growing mature than from before, because of her love and strong determination to Judai-san... I mean... the Supreme King. " Artemis stated

And so, the girls helped Usagi, to make a two separated surprise, the first one is Usagi's secret surprise to Judai and the second one is the surprise for the Academia students. They planned that the two secret surprises will be at the port ship, by tomorrow early in the morning.

The next morning, the Academia students were ready to go home to Duel Academia. But when they are almost done preparing to go, a loud ring was heard in Jerry's Duel Communicator.

" Um, what's that loud ring, pal? " Tom asked

" Can you check on it? " Misawa requested

Jerry, get the communicator from his pocket and he opened it.

" Hello? Who is this? " he called

The voice of Chronos was heard, told " Everyone! You must stayed alert out there. "

Jerry was surprised, then he asked in curiosity " Chronos-sensei? What do you mean that we should stayed alert out there? We are supposed to be going back there. "

" Professor Kabayama had escaped from the prison jail yesterday. " Chronos responded

The students were shocked in surprised of what the professor said.

" Say what?! He had escaped?! " Jerry asked, with a shocking surprise

" Yes, and he was head on the way to the hotel this morning. He had bring a group of bad and wicked criminals, to launched a terror attack. " Chronos stated

" a terror attack? But why? " Jerry asked, with curiosity

" I'm not so sure of what is the real reason was. You have to keep Signore Judai away, so that the professor will never find him. " Chronos told Jerry

" We understood, Chronos-sensei. " Jerry said

" Be careful and don't ever get caught by him, okay? " Chronos told him

And the communicator turned off.

" No way... he will attacked us here? " Kenzan asked in surprise

" But how does he knows that we are staying in this place? " Fubuki asked

" Maybe he was targeting Aniki again this time. He was trying to seeked revenge against us including Sailor Moon-san as well. " Sho stated

Then, Jerry turned to Nibbles, said " Contact Kindaichi-san and the Sailor Senshi immediately, quick! "

" You got it, cous. " Nibbles said and he runs, jumped through the window, using a flying hanger

" So, now what? " Tom asked

" If it will continued like this, we can't able to come back to the island. " Misawa stated

" Kabayama was a dangerous person that we could ever imagined with. " Manjoume said

That when, loud bullet shots were heard from the outside of the hotel.

" What was that? " Tom wondered in surprise

" I think he was already here. " Misawa said

" What will we gonna do? " Kenzan asked

The evil laughter of Kabayama was heard, making Judai was surprised in frightened.

" He's was on the way... " he uttered

" Aniki? What do you mean? " Sho asked

Then, a loud smash was heard, crash the door, into pieces. Kabayama along with a group of bad and wicked criminals had appeared before them.

" Oh, no. This is not so good... " Fubuki said, in a frightened manner

" What do you want from us this time, Kabayama? " Misawa asked

" Oh, I have been escaped from the prison jail yesterday, is because that I have one thing that I need to be accomplished with. " Kabayama said in response

He pointed a gun blaster at Judai.

" Wait! What are you gonna do to my master, you wicked professor?! " Jerry asked, in anger manner

" We won't allowed to hurt him! " Sho shouted

" Well, we shall see about that... " Kabayama said, with an evil amusement and he ordered the group " Seize him and finished them off. "

And so, the group attacked them by using their own respective weapons that they are carried with, knocked them down immediately on the floor, leaving Judai, was standing behind.

" Guys! " he shouted

The professor stepped in, said " Now, it was your turn to finished you, Judai Yuki of Duel Academia. Say your farewells. " with an evil laughter, as he pointed the gun blaster to Judai

Judai, was trying to stepped back away from the distance, trying to escaped.

" Are you trying to escaped yourself? You can able to run but you can't hide anywhere. " Kabayama asked, with evil amusement

Then, the members grabbed him, tightly, so that he will never escaped immediately.

" Ha! ha! ha!!! What a pathetic duelist you are. Do you think I will let you that to happened because of what you did to me from before. And now, it was time for my payback revenge against you! "

He pointed the gun blaster, nearer to him.

" What a shame you are... "

" Damn you... " with an anger expression on his face

" Prepare to die. "

As the professor was about to fired the bullet blast at him but then a moment of sudden, Sailor Moon shouted " Leave Judai-san alone, you professor bastard! "

The professor turned his back, with an evil amusement.

" Sailor Moon-sama!! " Judai said in delight

Jerry and the others were wake up from unconsciousness, was surprised in delight when they saw Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi.

" Sailor Moon-san!! " Tom shouted, in delight manner

As the professor turned his back to her, said with evil amusement, said " So, it was you again, you warrior brat. You are getting in my way for the last time. But since you have been showed up, there is one thing that I need to do. "

He grabbed Judai, held him as a hostage bait, for the second time.

" Aniki! " Sho shouted

" We got to do something. " Kenzan said, in a rush

He pointed the gun blaster at him.

" Don't move or else, I will killed him. " he demanded

" Sailor Moon-sama! Don't ever listen to him! please! " Judai shouted, in a pleading manner

Sailor Moon, tried to stepped forward.

" I said don't ever move, or I will killed him immediately. " Kabayama demanded

" No, don't! " Misawa shouted

As he was about to hit him the bullet blast, but Sailor Jupiter used her attack to knocked the gun blaster down.

" Sparkling Wide Pressure! " she yelled

Her attack was hitted at the gun blaster.

" No way! " Kabayama said in surprise

The gum blaster was hit successfully on the floor.

" Damn you... " Kabayama said, with anger expression

" Thanks, Jupiter. " Sailor Moon said

" No problem at all, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Jupiter said

" Knocked him down, Sailor Moon! " Sailor Chibi Chibi yelled

" You got it " Sailor Moon said

" You will gonna pay for this, warrior brat. " Kabayama said, released a small blade from his pocket, pointed at Judai

" Oh, no! " Fubuki said in surprise

The professor tried to killed him, using a small blade, but Sailor Moon struggle him, in order to prevent him from killing attempt and the blade was knocked down at the floor. As Sailor Moon struggle with him, Judai was released from his grasp. His friends were rushed to him.

" Aniki! Are you alright? Are you not hurt that much? " Kenzan asked

" Yes, I'm fine. " Judai said

He turned back to Sailor Moon, who was still struggling with Kabayama.

" Get out of my way, you warrior brat. " he said

" I will crushed you down and I will never ever let you to hurt Judai by your evil hands of yours. " Sailor Moon said to him

Judai, was surprised in realize that when she had never addressed him, as Mister for the very first time.

" It will never let it happened! " Kabayama shouted in anger

He tried to knocked her off, but thanks to some of the efforts and experiences from her friends, she knocked him by a strong punch, fell off to the floor, to make him unconscious.

" You did it, Sailor Moon. " Sailor Venus said in a delight manner

Sailor Moon, approached to Judai, asked " Are you okay, Judai? "

He rushed to her, hugged her, tightly.

" I never realized that you will came here to rescued me for the last time. I was so completely defenseless back then, I don't know on what should I do. But since you came to saved me from the professor, I have realized that you really wanted to saved me once again, from dangers. " Judai said, with strong emotional expression

" Judai, I had always promised that to you, that I will keep on continuing to protect you, no matter what it's takes, as a Sailor Senshi. " Sailor Moon said

Everyone were acted in a romantic manner. After a hour later, Kindaichi along with the police officers arrived in, to arrest the professor and the group of escaped criminals.

(At the outside of the hotel)

" Thanks a lot, Kindaichi-san. " Jerry said

" Not at all and besides we are still became allies together. If you need some help, just contact me. " Kindaichi told him

" No problem, Kindaichi-san. " Jerry said

After that, Kindaichi and the police were left the place, leaving the two groups behind.

" Whew! Everything was going back to normal, it seems. " Sho said

" Thanks for everything, Usagi-san... I mean... Sailor Moon-san. " Tom said

" Without you and your closest friends, our lives will be in terrible danger stake. " Kenzan said

" Thanks, Sailor Moon-san. " Fubuki said

" You're welcome. " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression on her face

Manjoume, turned to them, asked " So, shall we get going then? "

" Sure, why not. " Tom said in a hurry

" But, wait! " Sailor Moon shouted

" What is it? " Jerry asked in curiosity

Sailor Mars stepped forward in, holding a large box on both of her hands.

" What is that? " Misawa asked

" This surprise box was just for you, everyone. " Sailor Mars responded

" For us? " Manjoume asked, with curiosity

" Of course, we have made this, in order that you guys will like it so much. " Sailor Mars said and she handled the box to Tom

" Really? Thanks a lot for the surprise gift. " Tom said

" No problem, Tom-kun. " Sailor Mars said

" Shall we meet you guys again someday? " Sho asked

" Of course not, we will meet you guys again someday. " Sailor Venus said

" Good luck to all of you. " Sailor Mercury said

" We were really miss you guys so much. Thanks for everything. " Sailor Chibi Moon said, with a tearful expression on her face

" If you have more time left, you guys should visit to Tokyo City again. " Sailor Jupiter said

" It was a great pleasure, Sailor Jupiter. We will visit again in this city after the next semester at Duel Academia. " Kenzan said to her

" No problem " Sailor Jupiter said, with a thumbs up pose, with a little smiling expression on her face

Sailor Moon, stepped in, facing Judai.

" Is there's anything that you will gonna say something to me? "

" Judai, I knew that it was hard that we will separated each other for the very first time. But then, I will give you this, my special surprise gift for you. I made that last night. " and she handled the surprise gift to him

" a surprise gift? for me? what was in inside? "

" You will see it. But before you leave here, there is one last gift that I wanted to give it to you. "

" It was okay for me, Sailor Moon-sama... I don't need an another gi-"

And she kissed him on the lips, making everyone were shocked in surprised of what they had saw.

Judai, was reacted, making his face turned blushed in full red.

" That's was my last gift to you, Judai. I promise that I will never fall in love to someone else, except for you. I loved you so much. "

" I loved you too, Sailor Moon-sama, my only heroine of my life forever. "

And the two shared their goodbye kiss, making everyone were act in a romantic manner.

After they exchanged farewells with the Sailor Senshi, the students rode on a ship boat, that it will lead back to Duel Academia. They said goodbyes to the Sailor Senshi, their brand new friends and allies. As the ship was leaving away, Sailor Moon was still watching from the distance.

" I guess we will miss them a lot. " Sailor Venus said

" Yeah... " Sailor Mars uttered

Sailor Jupiter, turned to Sailor Moon, asked " So, what is your plan now, Sailor Moon? "

But she was remaining silent in mood, still facing at the seas.

" Sailor Moon? " Sailor Chibi Moon asked, with curiosity

" She was out of her mind this time, because she couldn't forget about Judai Yuki-san. " Sailor Mars said

" She was totally changed because of him. " Sailor Mercury said

" I had agree to that. " Luna said

A rose petal fell to her palm. She holded it through her hand, and she thought " _Judai Yuki, I will promised to you that I continued to kept your vow and I will still continued on loving you, until the end_ _... for eternity._ "

But Sailor Mars interrupted her thinking moment " Sailor Moon? What are you doing? "

" Um, nothing. " she responded, with a slight laughter

" Shall we get back to the shrine then? " Sailor Mars asked

" Of course " Sailor Moon said, with a smiling expression

And they leave the place, going back to the Hikawa Shrine.

While on the other hand, on the way back to Duel Academia. Judai, was standing at the docks, holding the gift that Sailor Moon gave it to him.

Tom and Jerry along with Nibbles approached to him.

" So, what kind of gift that Usagi-san gave it to you, Master? " Jerry asked

" Can you opened it? " Tom requested

" Okay, fine. " Judai responded

He opened the ribbon that it was attached to it. When he opened it, he was surprised that it was actually a pure red rose on inside of the gift box, with the photo between him and Sailor Moon, attached at the center portion of the stem, with a heart shape on it.

" Wow, a pure red rose, huh? Nice gift. " Tom said, amazed

" I can't believe that Usagi-san make that gift, just for you. " Nibbles said

He placed the rose, through his chest, holded it, with both of his hands.

" Judai-san? " Tom asked, with curiosity

" My master was totally changed a lot, because of her strong love and faith for him. " Jerry said

And he looked up at the seas, said to himself " Thanks for the wonderful gift, Usagi-sama. You had truly loved me so much. I will be always remained faithful to you until the end... forever. "

The three animals were smiled of what he had said and the ship boat was went continuing on the way back to Duel Academia.

 **The End**

 **" Love is a strong powerful weapon of everything in our lives. Don't ever break it up because it will caused a bigger misunderstanding to the person whom you have been truly loved the most. Love can't be changed by someone else. Learn to be a loving and caring person to everyone else. "**

 **\- Usagi Tsukino (Serena) / Sailor Moon**

 **See You In The Next Fan fict Story:**

 **Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters GX - Another Battle For Love And Time (sequel)**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Next Special Chapter:**

 **Special Chapter#3 -The Surprise Birthday Party For Jaden**

 **Don't Miss It!**


	24. Chapter 24

Special Chapter 3 - The Surprise Birthday Party For Jaden

Note:

This special chapter takes place after Sailor Moon had rescued him from the evil professor, named Stein.

In this special chapter, Jaden will be narrated his point of view (POV).

After I have been rescued by Sailor Moon from Professor Stein at the factory, I had never realized that she has truly cares about me even though that she already have a boyfriend from before. But still, my love was truly belongs to her, despite that I was the present reincarnation of the Supreme King, the ruler of the Dimensional Kingdom. Despite of all these hardships and difficulties in my life, fate has brought to me in order to fall in love to her once again, just like from the past life.

The next day, the day that I had been awaiting for, today is was my birthday. It was more excitable because I will become a mature adult man already. I had been remembered when I was a young kid, my dad gave a deck of cards since I was about 8 years old. As years passed by, my birthday will be gonna be having more fun and special memories with the people who are very close to me.

When I arrived downstairs, everyone were having a relaxation time.

" Morning, guys. " I greeted, in a smiling expression

" Oh, morning, Jay. How was your morning today? Are you feeling excited? " Syrus asked, reading a comic book on his both hands, turned his head around to me

" Yep, after all. It was my special day. So, I'll be going out to downtown. I'll be back at the afternoon. " I said in response

" Okay, if you say so. Be careful, Sarge. " Hassleberry told me

" I will " I replied

Then, I went out of the hotel room. That very moment, Jerry asked in a low tone voice manner, hiding in the table " Did Master Jaden left away? "

" He left away, Jerry. The coast is clear. " Syrus responded

And Jerry went out from the table, jumped to the top.

" So, what's now, pal? " Tom asked him

" Alright then " Jerry responded, cough a little and he went on " We have to make sure that he will never knows our plan. "

" Did you mean his debut birthday, isn't correct, cous? " Tuffy asked in curiosity

" Exactly, we gonna make a surprise birthday debut party for him tonight. " Jerry responded

" So, where do we gonna start, Jerry? " Bastion asked

" Hey, how about Serena and her friends? Shall we invited them to his birthday debut party? " Chazz asked Jerry

" Yes it is, but we need to finished it by afternoon before he goes back here. " Jerry responded

" Okay, so shall we get moving then? " Atticus asked

" Of course. Okay, here's are the plans, guys. Me, Tom, and Tuffy will contact other of our friends including the staffs and teachers in our school. Hassleberry and Bastion, you two will handled the foods. " Jerry told them

" You betcha, mouse boy. " Hassleberry said, with excitement

He went on saying " Atticus and Chazz will handled the musics. "

" You got it, Jerry. " Chazz said

Jerry went on " While Syrus and Kindaichi will handled the decorations and the birthday banner while Aster, Axel, Jim and Jesse will handled the birthday cake. "

" This is gonna be so great! " Jesse said, with excitement

" And lastly, each of us will give to him some special birthday gifts. Don't forget that. " Jerry told them

" We got it, Jerry. We don't ever forget about the gifts and besides today was his debut birthday. Let's make his debut birthday special and more happy memories. " Aster stated

" But wait... do you think that Serena knows his birthday, pal? " Tom asked

" Of course not, she already knows it because I have telled her already last night. I told her to buy a surprise birthday gift for him and to come here in the afternoon before Master Jaden arrives back. " Jerry said

" So, what are we waiting for? Let's get started out then. " Tuffy said in a rush

And so, Jerry and the other students were getting to act busily, for the surprise birthday debut party of Jaden.

On the other hand at the mall, Serena along with Rini and Luna were at the department store, to buy a special gift for Jaden.

" So, what kind of gift that you will gonna give to him? Told ya, it was his debut birthday. " Rini asked

" I know that, Rini. I need to picked a gift that it was very special to him. " Serena responded

" special, really? You are quite so lucky that much, Serena. " Luna said in embarrassment

" Will you mind? I'm still looking here. " Serena protested

" Sorry, Serena. " Luna said

That very moment, Sailor Pluto appears in Luna P ball, speaking to Rini, stopped walking at the corner portion of the items section, while Serena was still continued watching the items that she could pick as a special gift for Jaden.

" I guess she was quite confident today. " Sailor Pluto said

" She wanted to buy a special gift for him today. " Rini said to her

" him? Who? " Sailor Pluto asked

" His name was Jaden Yuki, a duelist representative came from Duel Academy. He was the new love interest of Serena. " Luna responded

" Jaden Yuki? You mean the present reincarnation of the Supreme King, the powerful duelist of the Dimensional Kingdom? " Sailor Pluto asked, correcting her

" Exactly it is. Today was his debut birthday. His friends are planning a surprise birthday debut party for him tonight. And also, Serena will be invited along with everyone else. " Rini responded

" I see about that. But I felt a terrible danger approaching in. " Sailor Pluto said, in a low tone voice manner, slowly

" terrible danger? What do you mean? "Rini asked

" I think that the queen of the Negaverse will might after him again this time. " Sailor Pluto said

" No way! Queen Beryl will targeted him again? But when? " Luna asked, with a shocking expression

" I'm not so sure when she will gonna strike in again but I'm sure that he will be in terrible danger. Things has been changed. Sailor Moon will be the only hope in saving the entire universe from evil threats. " Sailor Pluto said in response (Note: This prediction was happened in Chapter 16)

" You got it " Rini said

And Sailor Pluto disappeared away. Serena called her out " We will gonna go now "

" I'm coming, Serena. " Rini respond

Rini went to the counter section, which Serena was fall in line.

She approached to her, asked " So, what kind of gift did you picked, Serena? "

" It was very special one. It was a secret gift. I'm sure that he will loved this one. " Serena said

" Oh, I see. " Rini said, with a doubtful expression

And so, Serena paid the item at the counter section then after that they went out of the mall.

" So, what we should do now next, Serena? " Luna asked

" Going to the hotel, to helped his friends to prepared for his debut birthday party. " Serena responded

" I see about that. So, did you bring your yellow dress? " Luna asked

" Of course not, It was already in my bag. So come on, let's go! " Serena said in a rush, with a full of excitement

Then, they went to the hotel, in which she saw the Academy students were still busily preparing for his debut birthday party tonight. Later noon, her friends Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina along with her classmates Molly and Melvin arrived to helped the students to ready for the debut party. As they went moving busily around, Raye asked Serena " So, what kind of gift did you brought for Mr Jaden? "

" It was a secret surprise, Raye. I will give to him tonight. " Serena responded

" Oh, I see about that. " Raye uttered, turned around to finished up the decorations

2:00 o clock in the afternoon, Jerry, Tom and Tuffy were returned back.

" So, did you invited them? " Kindaichi asked

" Sure thing but we got a major problem, guys. " Jerry said in response

" a major problem? of what? " Syrus asked, with curiosity

" Crowler told me in the cellphone that Professor Stein has been escaped from the island. " Jerry responded

" Say what?! He had escaped?! " Jesse wondered in surprise

" Nah, what the deal, Jerry? There is no way that the wicked professor will after Jaden again. And besides, we got the Sailor Scouts here to help us. So you don't need to be worried about that. " Chazz told him

" Okay, fine. " Jerry said, shrugged himself

" Oh, by the way, did you guys invited Blair? " Hassleberry asked

But Bastion told him in a low tone voice, " Don't mentioned her name, Hassleberry. "

" Oh, sorry about that, Bastion. " Hassleberry apologize

" Well, uh... she will never come here tonight. " Tom responded

" Oh, I see about that. " Hassleberry said, in a doubtful expression

" She told me last night. " Tom said

(Flashback)

(In the bed room)

Tom, was sat on the bed, speaking to Blair through video chat.

" Tomorrow was Jaden's debut birthday? "

" Yes, Blair. I hope you will come here tomorrow tonight. "

" Um, sorry, Tom. I don't wanna come in there. "

" Huh? Why not? "

" Is because I have an urgent emergency tomorrow in my hometown so I cannot go in there. "

" Oh, I see. But it was just okay, Blair. "

" I understood, Tom. By the way, how long you guys will came back to Duel Academy? "

" Hold on... don't tell me that you are excited that you will see Jaden again, aren't you? " with embarrassment

" No, not really, Tom. I'm just concerned about him. "

" I doubt that. But unfortunately, I got a bad news for you. "

" What is it? "

" Jaden has already have a girlfriend. "

" Say what?! You got to be kidding me, Tom. There is no way that someone will stole him from me! He was my second crush! "

" It was true, Blair. He has already found his own destiny lady of his life but don't worry, there are some lots of boys in Duel Academy that you will like with. Just accepted that way. "

" Okay, fine... I will accepted it. "

" So, we will be going back to Duel Academy after our vacation trip here, okay? "

" Okay, then, Tom. Just say hi to Hassleberry and the others. But don't tell to Jaden that I called you, okay? "

" I will "

(Flashback Ends)

(Return back at the present)

" Are you saying to her that Jay had already have a girlfriend? " Syrus asked

" Exactly, I told her everything and I tell her to accepted it that way. " Tom responded

" Poor Blair... " Atticus said

" So, everything were almost finished? " Jerry asked

" Sure thing, mouse boy. It was almost done. " Jim said

" Well then, we shall need to get prepared ourselves then before he will should get returned back here by before sunset. " Jerry said in a rush

After they fixing up everything for the debut birthday party, the Academy students along with the Sailor Scouts to prepared themselves for the secret surprise for Jaden. 1 hour later, the staffs and the teachers and the others of Duel Academy and every schools were arrived in the hotel.

Later, when the sunset comes, everyone were already prepared for the surprise birthday party. When Tom saw that Jaden was coming in, he said in a low tone voice " He's was on the way. "

" Turned off the lights, Tom. " Jerry told him

And Tom turned off the lights in the room.

When I was went into the door, the room was in pitch dark, no single light was around.

" Um, Hello? Where is everybody? " I wondered in curiosity

Then Tuffy turned on the lights again.

" Happy Birthday, Jaden!! " everyone shouted together

Everyone were gathered around the center. I was so very surprised when I saw everyone were greeted at me, the decorations, the foods and the cake that it was placed at the table.

" Guys... what is this? a surprise birthday debut party for me? " I asked with curiosity

" Of course not, we have planned this because it was your birthday debut today, Sarge. " Hassleberry responded

" But I thought that everyone have forgotten my birthday. " I said

" Why we would forget about that? Your pets Tom and Jerry told it from before since first year. And of course, everyone knows your birthday date. Besides, you haven't been celebrating a grand birthday party from before? So, we came here to surprised you, Mr Jaden Yuki. " Dr Crowler stated

" You are already a grown up mature adult man, Jaden. After all, thanks for everything that you have done, for being saved the Duel Academy... no.. the entire Duel Monsters world from evil and darkness. We are so lucky to be part of the Duel Academy family. " Chancellor Sheppard said

" Everyone... I never thought that... " I uttered, was about to get cried in tears, wiped it through my hand

Syrus, Tom and Jerry approached to me.

" Jay, even though that your family were not here to celebrate your birthday today. We are all here to celebrate your birthday because you are so very special to everyone who are around you. " Syrus said

" Not only as a close friend and ally, but as a big brother. " Tom said

" And as the most strongest duelist of the entire Duel Monsters world and also... as my only master that I have with. " Jerry said

" Guys... " I uttered, still crying, wipe my tears through my hand

Serena approached to me, smiling. She tapped her both hands on my shoulder.

" Jaden, is because it was your debut birthday party today. I wanted to expressed to you that you are so very special to me, as my strong courager and life saver. You haven't gave up on me at the whole time even though that I'm Sailor Moon, your dream girl of your life and now... I will be always to protect you and to loved you forever. " she said

" Serena... " I uttered

And we shared a hug with each other. Everyone were act in a romantic manner.

" Well, what are we waiting for? Let's blowed your birthday cake and sing a happy birthday song. " Tom said, with excitement

I went to the right position, where the cake was placed on the table. The cake was colored red with some figurines of every Elemental Heroes on it, in different positions and with the number 18 on the top portion.

" You guys have made this? " I asked

" Yep, Hassleberry and I bake that cake along with Miss Lita. " Bastion responded

" So, blow your cake, Jay. " Syrus said, with excitement

Tom placed a little flame on the candle and then everyone sing a happy birthday song to me. After they singed together, I blowed the candles.

" Make a wish, Sarge! " Hassleberry shouted

" My wish? " I asked with curiosity

" Yeah, make a wish, Silfer Slacker. " Chazz responded, with a little insulted expression on his face

" Okay " I said, with a deep breath and I responded " My birthday wish is that... I will continued to become the number one duelist in the whole world and also... I wanted to be with my dream girl of my life and I can't lose her by my side always. "

Everyone were touched in a romantic manner.

" See, I tell ya. " Raye said, in embarrassment

" Will you shut up?! " Serena protested

" Nice try, Serena. You are the luckiest person in the whole world. " Lita said

" After all, you and Mr Jaden will be become future married couple. " Mina said, with embarrassment

" Oh, come on! Give me a break, Mina! " Serena protested, with a slight blush on her face

" After all, you are so very important to him. " Amy said

" We are so very proud of you, Serena. " Molly said

" It was nothing, Molly. " Serena said

" Wow, I never thought that you already have an another boyfriend, eh? You are quite choosy, Serena. " Melvin said

" Not that much, Melvin. " Serena said

" So, shall we get to eat now? " Rini asked, in a hurry

" Of course " Amy said

Then everyone were eating dinner. At the balcony, Serena approached to me, where I was standing.

" Um, Jaden. "

I turned my head to her, asked " Yes, what is it, Serena? "

" I wanted to give you something, a special surprise gift for you. I was supposed to be give to you after dinner time but I have to give it to you earlier. "

" So, what kind of gift did you brought for me? "

She handled to my palm, a medium size gift box.

" What is this, Serena? "

" Open it "

And I opened the gift wrap cover. When I opened it, I was surprised that it was a Winged Kuriboh stuff toy on inside.

" Wow! a Winged Kuriboh stuff toy for me? Thanks, Serena, my only moon heroine. "

" Your Welcome, Jaden. Since you have loved to played Duel Monsters so much and your ability to see spirits so that's why I been brought that stuff from the mall this morning. " with a loving smile on her face

Then, I went to her, tapped my both hands on her shoulder, get near to her face.

" Serena, this is the most special gift that you gave to me and after all, you are so very important to my life. You will be always in my heart forever. "

" I will keep your vows, Jaden. I promise. "

And so that very moment, our faces get near with each other then we kissed with each other, in during the full moon. This is my most special birthday gift ever.

After that, we went back to the room. After everyone were finished eating dinner, each of them have their every gifts gave it to me. I was likened to Jerry's surprise gift because in inside, it was a photo album where all the pictures were gathered when I was young until I grown up. After giving some gifts, everyone were having fun dancing and singing karaoke songs on the videoke. Tom, have the most experienced in singing, sang a song which it was dedicated to his love life, Toots. Some of my friends urged me to sing a song, at first, I was completely shy but thanks to Serena's encouragement, I singed with strong passion, just like when I duel. After I singed, everyone were praised at me. And so, they went on continuing having fun, playing some recreation games at the entertainment room while I was sat at the sofa, holding the Winged Kuriboh through my both hands.

Syrus and Jerry approached to me. Syrus asked me " Wow! Nice gift, Jay. Who gave you that? "

" It was Serena did. She had brought this from the mall last morning. " I responded

" A Winged Kuriboh stuff toy, huh? So, did you like it, Master? " Jerry asked

" I loved this toy so much it is because that... Serena earned my love and I will continued to never gave up on her until the end. This is my most precious gift that I ever have in my whole life. " I said, with a romantic expression

Both Jerry and Syrus were stared in silence at me, nothing to say with, but with happiness on their faces.

On the rooftop, the three Moon cats were watching at the full moon at the skies.

" This is was the most engranding birthday of Mr Jaden ever. " Luna said

" Yeah, after all, he was started to grown up as an adult man despite that he was reincarnated as the Supreme King from the past. " Artemis said

" He will learned to be in love with strong passion. The Moon Princess was there for him at all the times. " Diana stated

" You are right, my dear. " Luna said, with a smile, tapped her paw on her head

" By the way, Luna. I think I saw something strange tonight. " Artemis said

" Something strange? What are you referring to? Don't tell me it was came from the world of the Negaverse? " Luna asked, with curiosity

" No, it was not from the Negaverse. A very different one, in which it was not came from our world. I think they are came from the other dimensional world realm. But I don't really know who they really are but I think they came to look for something. " Artemis responded

" from other dimensional world realm? What they are looking for? " Diana asked

" I'm not so sure but I think we have to stayed cautious at all the times. We have to figured out if these mysterious people are allies or enemies. " Luna responded

" You say so " Diana said

And they kept watching at the night skies.

Meanwhile on the other hand at the streets of Tokyo, two mysterious ones walked around, in silent manner. They can't be seen because the street lights were turned off. Just as Artemis predicted, they are searching for something.

" I guess we haven't seen that evil creature around here in this city. So, what we gonna do now, Master? " the first one asked

" We can't let her to get away that far. We have to stayed alert, we can't let allowed to harmed anyone here. " the second one responded

" You say so, Master. " the first one said

And so, the two jumped higher through the skies. As the moonlight shone on them, it was revealed that they are wearing uniforms that it was very different from the uniform of Duel Academy. The first one, has the similar physical appearance of Gerald "Jerry " Mouse (Jaden's apprentice) and the second one, have the similar personalities as Jaden does, his hair color was white. Their names was Jerryson the First, or Jerry by short (not confused of Jerry nickname, was been called by everyone including Jaden as well) and on the other side, was his primary master and mentor, Allen Walker. The two came from the world of D Gray Man.

(Note - You can read the D Gray Man fan fic story titled, " Battle of Terror " in which it was on my second fan fic account, SuperMoonlight09x)

" Are you ready, Jerryson? "

" Sure thing, Master Allen. " with excitement

And they went continued jumped on every buildings across the city of Tokyo.

 **What will be their important roles to everyone? to the Sailor Scouts? to Jaden and the Duel Academy students? What it's their goal? Whom they are looking for?**

 **Will Jaden Yuki, the strongest duelist and Gerald " Jerry " Mouse** , **the present master- student pair will crossed paths with the past master-student pair, Jerryson " Jerry " Mouse the First and the strongest exorcist, Allen Walker? Will a strong bond of friendship will be developed? Will the two will teamed up with Sailor Moon (Jaden's crossover dream girl later his official primary love interest and girlfriend) and the Sailor Scouts in fighting against the evil forces who wanted to invaded the entire universe?**

 **They will be appeared again in the sequel crossover fan fic story titled:**

 **Sailor Moon and Yu Gi Oh Duel Monsters GX Sequel - " Another Battle of Love and Time "**

 **Don't Miss It!**

 **Enjoy Reading!**

 **For those who didn't know why I had entered the brand new crossover characters (Jerryson and Allen) in the story, please read the fan fiction story titled " Battle of Terror and Darkness " through by my second account name, SuperMoonlight09x or simply just searched D Gray Man fan fiction stories so that you can able to started read the story.**

 **Welcome to Ber month.**

 **See you in the sequel fan fiction story**

 **Don't Miss It!**


End file.
